


Garreg Mach Futa Club

by ExpoundandExpand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Growth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Foreplay, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Impregnation, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Neck Kissing, Orgy, Other, Paizuri, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, ass worship, big dick, cumflation, excessive cum, facesitting, hyper, hyper boobs, larger female, ntr, smaller futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpoundandExpand/pseuds/ExpoundandExpand
Summary: Bernadetta von Varley, a futa struggling with social anxiety and an over-the-top libido, finds herself dragged into the formation of a small club at Garreg Mach that opens up a whole new world of sexual exploration.
Comments: 83
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm finally here with a second story that involves the game Fire Emblem Three Houses. I'm attempting to make it a little more story driven and include some actual character development, as opposed to my first story, which was pure plotless degeneracy. No need to worry though, this will still be full of hyper-proportioned girls and futa on female antics. This first chapter is really more exposition and fun dialogue than anything, but the following chapters will dig deeper into the sexual exploits of Bernadetta and this new club.
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad to not just be a one-off author here. Can't wait to continue with this story and other stories in the future! Enjoy!
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*

Bernadetta gave the wall a vacant stare, tears in her eyes obscuring the gross debauchery spread all over. With great anguish she constrained herself to see the horrid white secretion dripping down her fingers. She tried so hard to not look at the two reservoirs drooping from her crotch, or the neighboring aqueduct: a long, veiny protuberance that oozed with the white liquid. But, as if it had already tied and tightened an invisible chain around her neck, the 2 ft. appendage jerked Bernadetta’s gaze downward. 

Why was she like this? She was a damned Demonic Beast, and this was like her godforsaken relic. But why was she born with this curse? 

Bernadetta banished her softening penis and balls back into her panties, acting like she had total control over them when, in fact, she did not. They surreptitiously persuaded her every few hours to release the pent up pressure building inside of her. Whenever the time struck, it didn’t matter where she was or what she was doing; she was forced to run back to her room and perform her ritualistic masturbation. Whenever she was out on a mission with Edelgard and the other students in the Black Eagles, she would have to sneak away and relieve herself behind a tree or bush. In fact, the pressure built up much quicker when she was around the other girls, especially buxom, teasing Dorothea. Many students assumed she stayed in her room because of her crippling social anxiety. That wasn’t an inaccurate assumption by any stretch of the imagination, but Bernadetta was forced to retreat to the one place that made her feel safe mostly because she needed to tend to her sexual tension. Of course, this meant Bernadetta’s room had to endure onslaughts of cum that hit harder than a battalion charge. The walls were plastered and the floor was flooded with the virile goop. Essentially, Bernadetta’s whole lifestyle revolved around the need to orgasm. It always felt so good, but it also quite honestly made her want to curl up and die right on the spot. 

Bernadetta stood up and waded through the cum collected on the ground, feeling her penis worm around her undergarments with every step. Even though it was flaccid, it bunched up inside and resulted in an elongated bulge complete with a darkening spot where the tip was still leaking. 

Gods, she just had to try something, _anything _to get her distracted from her already rising libido. She had already tried reading, writing, drawing, knitting, basically everything she loved doing in solitude. But none of her hobbies could override the temptations that plagued her. There was only one option left, a risky and uncharacteristic last resort that she would undoubtedly dread: going out of her room. Any public place was a living hell for Bernadetta, and her condition didn’t make it any easier to adapt to outside life. Even the quickest glance at the unreal curves of any girl at Garreg Mach would jeopardize her gross secret and her future at the esteemed institution. She hated the thought of being labeled a pervert for the rest of her life, but she needed to get fresh air or else her mind would be permanently bedeviled by horny thoughts. That, and she had not eaten in hours because her stockpile of food had just run out.__

____

____

Bernadetta took a deep breath and pressed a sweaty palm against her door, slowly pushing it ajar. She took a few awkward steps out, legs trembling as she briskly slammed the door shut, sealing the portal to her only safespace. With the click of her door, Bernadetta flinched and then stiffened, unable to lift a single finger. 

C’mon, she could do this. It was just a quick trip to the dining hall and back. 

__Bernadetta managed to lift her lead-filled legs into a walking pace, albeit with poor, slumping posture. Luckily, the passage outside of the dorm rooms was barren. If it was always this tranquil and free of student gossip, Bernadetta would definitely be found outside more often._ _

__As she rounded a corner, Bernadetta heard the unintelligible conversations of students grow louder. She mumbled a quick prayer as she approached the entrance to the dining hall. She gripped the stone doorway to steady herself, knuckles whitening and sickening anxiety nearly causing her to topple over. Maybe she didn’t need food. She could always wait until tomorrow… or the next day, or the day after, right?_ _

__Bernadetta suddenly noticed a group of female students moving along the side of the fishing pond across the dining hall, all three chatting and laughing with big smiles. Bernadetta watched the scene with curiosity, observing their playful body language and cheery faces. Normally her penis would already be fully erect and throbbing, but at this point her mind was void of sexual fantasies. Instead, she thought of how wonderful it would be to have actual friends. Not just people go into battle with- she already had that with her classmates in the Black Eagle House- but people to enjoy life with. Where had that been all her life?_ _

__Bernadetta mustered the strength to stand up straight, a newfound confidence displacing her overwhelming anxiety. She couldn’t give up now. Even if it was just a simple trip to get food, who knows? There was always a chance she could meet a new friend. And even if this wouldn’t be the case, socializing would still help with her mental health, even if she hated it. She closed her eyes and confidently marched through the dining hall entrance, greeted with the enticing aroma of gourmet meals, a chorus of happy voices, and… *thump*_ _

A soft, squishy feeling? 

_Oh gods, what?_

__

__

__Her penis was the first part of her body to react, even before she could open her eyes. It was already lengthening as Bernadetta felt her head digging deeper into an unknown warm crevice. As she burrowed further, it began to feel like a pair of pliable melons was comfortably constricting her head. A muffled voice came from above, but Bernadetta couldn’t make it out because both of her ears were plugged by the doughy material. She began to panic and almost whipped her head back. But on second thought, Bernadetta realized that it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She was tempted to grab a handful of whatever cushions were trapping her head and rub them around. But as she was enjoying her brief moment, two hands delicately fell upon her shoulders and pulled her from the heavenly rift. Finally, after what felt like a long pause in time, Bernadetta reluctantly opened her eyes. A beautiful, mellow face welcomed her back into reality with a soothing, yet anxious smile. Resting upon this face was a cascade of silky green hair that could only belong to one woman so elegant and comforting: Lady Rhea, the archbishop of the Church of Seiros._ _

__Bernadetta stared up at the towering woman’s face like a helpless creature caught in a trap. She could barely make out Rhea’s full expression, as it was blotted out by her immense breasts that swelled several feet outwards. The neck of her dress plunged down far, openly revealing the mounds of pale, fat flesh that were nearly popping out in front of Bernadetta. They seemed to still be jiggling from the impact, almost like they were actively trying to woo Bernadetta’s growing cock. Rhea noticed the shy girl cowering in embarrassment and leaned down to express forgiveness._ _

__“Oh my, Bernadetta, I’m so, so sorry. This is all my fault… Please forgive me, it’s simply getting more and more difficult for me to navigate around the monastery these days.” This mildly- perhaps unintentionally- coquettish excuse signaled Bernadetta to ogle Rhea’s most prominent feature, and often the crux of Bernadetta’s wildest sexual dreams. It was, of course, those holy hips, distended to the point where they clearly couldn’t fit through the dining hall doorway with ease. Bernadetta’s cock was about to bust through her tight undergarments and sic itself upon Rhea’s glorious, fabric-splitting curves._ _

__Just thinking of Rhea struggling to get through the doorway made Bernadetta even more stiff. Her ample hips crammed in between the sides and plump tits flattened against the adjacent walls. Her cries and moans for help as Bernadetta plunges her skinny frame into that deep asscrack and tries to force those fat, jiggling cheeks through._ _

__Why couldn't she just have a normal imagination?_ _

__

__“Here, I’ll make it up to you.” Rhea said. “Why don’t I…”_ _

__

__Bernadetta wasn’t even listening when a continuous stream of sticky precum began to soak through her panties. She heard a tiny snapping sound as her bulge extended, reaching inches from Rhea’s pussy. This was all a harbinger of the geyser that was about to erupt. Bernadetta squirmed and tried to think of the unsexiest thoughts, but it didn’t work. Her mind couldn’t be taken away from the gorgeous, Venus-like goddess in front of her. And anyways… it was too late._ _

__Letting out a little squeak, Bernadetta pushed past Rhea and ran faster than she ever thought was possible. She wasn’t even hungry anymore, just sick to her stomach._ _

___No, no! No one could see this, especially not Lady Rhea. Oh, Lady Rhea! ___ __

__

__

__Bernadetta felt her climax approaching as she ran, massive dick flopping and grapefruit sized-balls swaying about. Tears flowed down her face while she sped out of the dining hall towards her room. She wasn’t gonna make it!_ _

__Bernadetta went past the greenhouse and ran towards the corner of the student dormitories. She couldn’t ejaculate in plain sight! There had to be some place else to go!_ _

__But Bernadetta must have had a maxed out luck stat, because at once she spotted a random wooden door across from the dorms that blended in perfectly with the surroundings. She had no idea what this mysterious room was, but it didn’t matter how sketchy it was. She gripped her throbbing dick with one hand and twisted the doorknob with the other, stumbling inside. Bernadetta looked up with blurry eyes and saw two girls, one with tied up orange hair and the other with long, snowy-white hair._ _

__“Annette? Lysithea? Wha-?”_ _

__The pair twirled around at the loud bang of Bernadetta crashing in, gasping as the shy girl’s now lance-long cock sprang free at the perfect time. But the second before the dam burst, Bernadetta caught a glimpse of something surreal. Annette and Lysithea were both gripping equally large rods, wet and shiny with lube, that were jutting out of their crotches._ _

__All three girls barely had time to register what was unfolding, so they immediately let their bodies do the talking. With reddened faces and cocks facing each other, they all bucked their hips at the same time and let loose gratified howls. In a matter of seconds, the trio of cocks began spewing hot cum in unison. Not a single corner of the room was safe from the splattering of the viscous goop, which impacted against the walls and was sent flying into the girls like a sticky cloudburst._ _

__The girls groaned as their cocks released load after load in such an aggressive manner that they were each knocked down to the ground. Soon enough, they were left lying down as the streams of cum slowed, flowing over their legs. The three awestruck girls were spent, panting as they idly watched the medley of cum dripping off of the ceiling. Lysithea, the alabaster-haired girl, finally leaned up and put a hand to her mouth. It took a few long seconds for anything to escape._ _

__“Gods that felt amazing… wait! Holy mother of… Bernadetta! Why are you… You have a… Where do I even start? Hold on, am I dreaming?” Lysithea looked as if she was about to faint as she desperately glossed her hands over the floor. To make sure this wasn’t indeed a dream, Lysithea turned over and pinched Annette’s arm. “Annette, I’m freaking out! I cannot believe we just masturbated with another freaking futa!”_ _

__

__

__Annette yelped and shot up, rubbing her arm gingerly._ _

__“Lysithea, stoppit! You’re supposed to pinch _yourself _if you think you’re dreaming, not someone else!” Annette pouted. But not one to stay mad, she began to grin from cheek to cheek and turned to Bernadetta._ _ __

__

__

__“Bernie! I can’t believe our luck! You’re like us… I think? Ok, I have so many questions! Actually, you must have even more questions!!”_ _

__Bernadetta was in a state of shock seeing two girls with cocks that were probably as big as hers. She didn’t know how to process, or even what questions to ask._ _

__“Um… first of all, I’m sorry for surprising you. I was on an errand outside and I just had to relieve myself," Bernadetta whimpered, rubbing some leftover tears from her eyes. "I didn’t know where else to go… Gosh this is happening so fast. But wha- what’s a futa? Is that what… we are?”_ _

__“You don’t have to apologize at all, Bernie. And well, how do I explain this?” Annette said, putting her hand to her chin. She glanced over at Lysithea for help, but she was just barely getting over her hysterical fit. Annette shrugged. “I guess to start, a futa is a girl with these things like ours!” She wiggled her now limp cock around- though it was still nearly a foot long- and lightly massaged it. “We have penises, just like every boy. I personally haven’t seen any boys' penis, but for some reason they don’t seem to stick out in their clothing as far as ours. Maybe they know how to hide them better than we do!”_ _

__Bernadetta blushed, flustered at these remarks. How could Annette not be fazed by all of this?_ _

__“I can’t really explain how or why we’re like this.” Annette continued. “I’ve read a few dusty books about our anatomy in the library, but they don’t elaborate much on how we ended up this way. But either way, I don’t think many other girls here have penises. At least that’s what we thought until you showed up! Lysithea and I found out about our little mutual connection only a few days ago when we both happened to notice each other’s penises at the sauna. We’ve been coming to this hidden room to meet ever since, and before today I thought no one else would find it. But wow, Bernie, it’s just a miracle that you showed up here today! Think of all the things we can do, the three of us!” Annette, happy to make a new friend, scurried up and hugged Bernadetta. Bernadetta, in return, tensed up at first, but then leaned into the cordial embrace._ _

__“So,” Bernadetta started squeamishly after letting go, “What do you girls do with your...penises? Do you keep it a secret?”_ _

__Lysithea snapped out of her daze and looked down at her own cock, pondering._ _

__“I can’t speak for Annette, but I probably masturbate way too much, and I’ve been doing it for about a year now. In fact, Annette and I might or might not have just been trying it together for the first time before you showed up at just the right time. That being the one time we didn’t lock the door. I haven’t even told anyone else about it, but I get the feeling that a lot of them might know. These random girls have been flocking around me, waggling their hips, squeezing their boobs together, trying to sweet talk me into a date with the most desperate puppy dog eyes. I’ve kinda ignored it for a while, but now that I think about it, my penis could be the reason. I guess I haven’t been too discreet about it. It’s just so hard to hide it in public most of the time, and seeing the types of girls here, it almost never relaxes. But because I’m always so horny, I’ve figured I could make a personal goal to fuck as many of them as I can! If they come to me so easily, why not make this into a game? And hey, maybe people won’t see me as a little runt when they see me hung like this!” Lysithea gave a smug smile and swung her heavy cock._ _

__“Fuck?” Bernadetted said. “Is that when you… um… stick it in a girl?”_ _

__“A little bit of a crude way to put it, but pretty much, yeah.” Annette chimed in. “I’m not really the same as Lysithea, though. I’m saving mine for Mercie only and no other girls. Somehow I don’t think she knows yet, but it could make for a really special surprise! So Bernie, what about you? Is there a girl at Garreg Mach who you like?_ _

__Bernadetta wrung her hands nervously._ _

__“I, um… yeah. There’s a lot of girls I’d probably like. I think Dorothea’s really pretty, but there’s one girl in particular who I’ve been thinking about a lot recently. I don’t know if I should say, though…”_ _

__“Oh c’mon Bernie, we won’t tell anyone, promise. It’s a secret between us, sorta like we’re in a...club. Yeah, a futa club!” Annette said._ _

__Bernadetta searched for reassurance in the beaming faces of the two girls._ _

__“Ok then… It’s Lady Rhea.” Bernadetta’s face immediately turned hot as she hung her head low, embarrassed at revealing her secret crush to the girls. The other two girls were silent for a moment._ _

__“Lady Rhea?” Lysithea sputtered. “Bernadetta, believe me, that’s not weird or anything. You don’t need to be ashamed of that at all because she has the best body in all of Fodlan. It’s a known fact. Actually, I’m pretty sure we all want to get a hold of her fat ass, right Annette? I mean, what student at Garreg Mach doesn’t? So that just means you have great taste in women!”_ _

__Annette nodded cheerfully in agreement._ _

“Mhm, for sure! I don’t think I would phrase it like you did, Lysithea, but Lady Rhea sure is beautiful. She would definitely be my second pick if it wasn’t for Mercie!”

Bernadetta raised her head at the two girls’ encouraging words. Was this what it felt like to have friends? Could she finally have a shot at normalcy? Well, with her newfound knowledge of ‘futas’, normalcy was a stretch. But that didn’t matter. She was glad to finally feel accepted and share something in common with other people. 

“Oh thank you so much, I’m just never sure of myself… I think it’s great that this all happened today, even though it was a little odd. So, Lysithea?... Annette? Do you think we can actually form this futa club?”

The other girls looked at each other and eagerly nodded. 

“Of course, I think it would be really fun!” Annette chirped. “We could do all kinds of neat activities.”

“I do like the idea of that.” Lysithea replied. “The Garreg Mach Futa Club… huh, it has a nice ring to it.” She scooped a pile of cum off of the floor, and then flung it back down. “This was a good first meeting, then. But why don’t we end it with a little cleaning session? I don’t think this is a good look for our headquarters.”

The trio left the room in good spirits, Lysithea cracking jokes, Annette telling stories, and Bernadetta listening intently as they went to get some cleaning supplies. For the first time in her life, Bernadetta was now comfortable around others. With two new friends, the shame of her sexuality somewhat erased, and thoughts of Lady Rhea floating around her mind, she was finally able to smile for once.


	2. Garreg Mach Futa Club: Sex Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the three futa friends hold a second meeting of their newly formed club. On this weeks agenda, the girls will finally learn how to use their special gifts with the help of a certain teacher. Also, Bernadetta encounters a personal conundrum, Annette experiences an unprecedented feeling, and Lysithea reveals a new side to her personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part in my new Three Houses series! Fair warning if you haven’t read my previous story: my content can be pretty degenerate, this chapter included. And it’s only gonna get crazier from here. Sorry if you get turned away by the kinks in this chapter, it’s nothing different from what I have written before, but it is absolutely not vanilla. Though, considering you’ve made it past the first chapter that has unrealistically large futa dongs, I assume you guys are fully strapped in for some bizarre lewdness. That being said, enjoy!
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*

Bernadetta’s eyes fluttered as a curtain of light was cast over her face. Accompanying the subtle radiance was a faint, echoing wind that softly grazed her outstretched arms and legs. It sounded like a breeze roaming through a vacant hall, with an unsettling susurrus at each distant corner. Yet, it was oddly pleasant. This ethereal descent upon her senses made her want to rest her eyes, but apprehension kept her from falling back asleep. 

She laid recumbent, a cold tingle running down the skin of her exposed back. Wait, was she naked? She tried to lean up, but a heavy force weighed her back against the floor to the point of near paralyzation. In an instant, her mind was redirected from a state of distrait apathy to panic and confusion. 

She painfully rolled her eyes far enough to see several imposing columns. Ahead of her came the source of the light, a large vertical window mounted above an ornate altar. There was no doubt in her mind, she was lying naked inside the cathedral, of all places. 

The sight of the window was partially covered by another column, one more… organic and alive than the other stonelike ones. Juxtaposed against the seamless limestone infrastructure, this pillar had thumb-sized veins bulging from pale skin. This thing, blooming from Bernadetta’s crotch, was 5 ft of growing, throbbing cock. The crest of its engorged head, producing endless rivulets of unusually yogurt-thick precum, eclipsed over the window and cast a huge shadow over Bernadetta. Below, the bloated nuts responsible for forcing her legs apart were approaching the size of small boulders, churning and gurgling in discomfort. Bernadetta wriggled at this feeling of blockage as a continuous aching pain gave her the biggest case of blue balls imaginable. It was pure torture, like someone was maliciously clamping down on her lower regions with an blacksmith’s vise.

Suddenly, more human shaped shadows fell upon Bernadetta’s torso. In agony, she craned her head to the side, bracing in fear of being attacked. But as she did this, she noticed that the shadows did not belong to the kind of kidnapping tormentors she expected. Instead, they were only blurry silhouette figures, approximately 10 of them, without tangible faces, yet with a feminine curvatures. They crouched down and began to gently caress Bernadetta, showering a swarm of soft fingers over her body. Hands swept around her, some rubbing her cheeks with others massaging her chest and stomach. A few of them began to steadily pump her cock, occasionally fondling her heavy balls. Bernadetta’s breath slowed, converting to tiny moans as the silky touches of the figures eased a great amount of tension. But the pain still assailed her nuts no matter how many gentle touches tried to soothe her. They continued to pulsate angrily, the grand tanks wanting so desperately for cum to be liberated.

Unexpectedly, a new figure appeared in front of Bernadetta and began to take graceful steps towards her. Something about this one hypnotized and comforted the pained girl: the exaggerated hourglass shape, the air of majesty, the flowery smell as it came closer. Eventually, the figure reached inches from the tip of her cock. It had a masterful aura, even while standing motionless. Bernadetta felt at this moment that she would do anything for this being. She wanted to bow down, grovel at its feet, and pray for guidance.

“Bernadetta…” the figure whispered. It faced the altar and kneeled down, placing both hands on the ground, spreading its legs apart, and raising its shapely backside. 

“Come near. You must breed me, for I am destined to bear your progeny. I am yours. I belong to you.” 

Bernadetta’s mind was sent swirling with a million thoughts. As if this wasn’t enough of a sensory overload, a brilliant flash flared in front of her before she could even process the request. A golden, runic-like symbol began to glow on her ballsack. As it was fully etched into her skin, a powerful surge emerged in her crotch. Her balls expanded even further along with her titanic cock, which bent towards the figure’s backside like a wild animal unable to tame an insatiable appetite. The tip drooled more precum, but it was getting thicker, like paste being squeezed out of a tube. Her body was abruptly granted motion, forced upwards and then drawn closer to the presenting, subservient figure. 

Now entirely spellbound, Bernadetta’s thoughts became clear as she lugged her cock and aligned the leaking glans with an opening in the figure’s behind. She knew what she had to do. Everything about this suddenly felt right. 

“WAIT…” The figure bellowed, wiping Bernadetta’s voracious smile off of her face. “You are not ready yet. You must expel the notion that you are cursed. You are blessed with a power unlike any other. So learn to embrace it, and only then may you use it on me,” The figure spoke. 

White, vaporous wisps rose from its body as its voice trailed off. Once fully opaque, it turned more translucent and gradually lost its shape. Bernadetta was left surrounded by a void of thick smoke and could no longer see anything in the cathedral. She twisted in fear, swiping her arms through the thickening substance. 

No, No, don’t go! What about her destiny? How else was she going to release?

Her balls swelled to touch the marble floor, which was already inundated with precum. The cloudy liquid rose to her ankles, then her hips, then her shoulders. She was going to explode without a vessel to take her seed! 

Bernadetta arched her back as the lake of precum reached her chin.  
It huuurts! 

*Knock, knock, knock*

Bernadetta shot up in her bed, frantically racing her hands all along her sweat-stained pajamas. Sighing a breath of relief, she sunk back down into the comfortable mattress. 

What in the world was that? She had never experienced that before: a wonderful dream that turned to a hellish nightmare in an instant. Her balls… oh, that was the worst part. She lifted her blanket, finding her penis out and erect at about the size of a common steel sword. 

It wasn’t uncommon for her penis to break free overnight. It was probably better to sleep naked from this point than to ruin another pair of clothing. But aside from the havoc, it looked like it had gotten… even bigger? She had been noticing slight growth in the past week for unknown reasons, but the dream had her at a size she never thought was possible. 

Liquidy stalactites of cum dripped down under her blanket and collected in a pool that sat on her bedsheets. Even though her sheets were once again painted a fresh white coat, at least she was still able to cum. That pain, though….

And who were those entities, especially the one who spoke in that celestial voice? 

She had so many other questions, but another series of knocks disrupted her contemplation. 

Bernadetta jumped up from bed, put on her uniform, and rushed to the door as the knocks continued in an increasingly exasperated manner. She tucked in her penis and brushed off any remnants of cum before before opening the door. Standing outside was Lysithea and Annette, Bernadetta’s two new friends. 

“Rise and shine, Bernadetta!” Lysithea said, scanning her friend. “Woah, you look really tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night?” 

“Hi, Lysithea.” Bernadetta rubbed her eyes and yawned. “I guess I am pretty exhausted, and I didn’t realize until you said so. To tell you the truth, I had a weird dream last night.“

“Lemme guess, a wet dream?” Lysithea inquired, raising an eyebrow as she peered over Bernadetta to see the syrupy mess inside. “Alright, who were you dreaming about? I’m dying to know who made you cum that much” 

“A wet dream? Um… maybe that’s what it was. Or maybe a wet nightmare?” Behind Lysithea, Annette made a faint squeal and put a hand to her mouth. “I couldn’t really tell who I was with. There were a bunch of these shadowy figures touching me all around. And then there was one who was talking about my destiny or something like that? But before I knew it, I was awake, laying in a pile of my own… you get the point.” Bernadetta massaged her temples. She purposefully left out the parts about ‘breeding’ and the odd symbol that appeared on her balls. Those weren’t things she was really comfortable telling her friends about. “It’s a mystery to me, I wish I knew what to tell you.” The other two girls pondered, also trying to think of an answer. Then, Annette’s eyes gleamed as she put a finger up.

“I got it! Maybe it’s one of those ‘symbolic’ dreams that has a deeper meaning. I couldn’t tell you what the whole ‘destiny’ thing means without more context, but it could be your body trying to tell you something.” 

Bernadetta tilted her head. Her body trying to tell her something? She remembered the intense growth that came with the symbol.

She wore a solemn look for a moment, but it quickly changed with a mousy smile.

“Hm… you’re probably right. Thanks, Annette. But, uh, did you two need something?” 

“Don’t you remember?” Lysithea said. “We agreed to meet for our club today. That dream must’ve mangled your mind a bit.” Annette gave her a forceful tap.

“Hey, leave the girl alone. She’s probably letting off a lot of steam.” Annette scolded. She then turned to Bernadetta. “Take your time, ok? We promise to wait for you, though we’re meeting in a different place because Lysithea planned a special agenda for today. Go ahead, tell her!”

“Ok, get ready for this…” Lysithea said, bouncing up and down with childish excitement. “Today we’re gonna learn how to have… sex!” 

Bernadetta blushed, looking down sheepishly. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet.”

“Nonsense.” Lysithea said. “You have a huge dick that girls will love, so you're basically set. All that’s left is for you to learn the foreplay basics, the positions, and the wonderfully complex female anatomy.” 

“Lysithea, I hate to say it, but that sure sounds like a lot to me,” Bernadetta replied. 

“...Ok, so there might be a learning curve, but Annette and I are in the same boat as you. There’s no need to be embarrassed. Well, actually, I already know quite a bit about female anatomy, but that’s because I did some… prior research...” As Lysithea said this, a noticeable erection surfaced at the bottom of her dress. Whether she was conscious of this or not, Bernadetta wasn’t sure. “When you’re ready, meet us at the second floor hall where all the professors’ rooms are. As great as our headquarters are, we don’t need to hold our meeting there today. Consider this somewhat of a surprise field trip day.” 

Bernadetta wondered exactly what the surprise was, but didn’t press the conversation further. 

“Ok then, I’ll get ready as quickly as I can,” She said. 

Bernadetta waved to her friends as she shut the door. But minutes later, as she was about to go freshen up, another knock sounded. Not again! That was her absolute least favorite sound to hear. Bernadetta once again traveled to the door, fully expecting to see her friends again. 

But as she gradually pushed, Bernadetta got a peek of a wide, white mass in the broadening crack. Blood instantly rushed to her penis, which was already familiar with the visitor. It poked out, beginning to mash up against wood. 

She could’ve closed it to save from the inevitable embarrassment, but she swallowed her fear and swung the door open. Waiting for her patiently with upright posture and a dignified pose- looking bigger than ever- was Rhea. Her hips stretched out of frame, beyond the sides of the doorway. Her boosted breasts hung out so far that when Rhea took a single step forward, they were positioned more inside Bernadetta’s room than outside. Bernadetta tried her hardest to not look at the puffy areolas of Rhea’s invasive chest, nearly fainting from PTSD of bumping into it earlier. Though she managed to keep herself together, she knew her face was getting redder and hotter by the second. The green-haired woman’s face, on the other hand, brightened with affection. 

“Hello, Bernadetta! I hope I’m not interrupting your sleep. How are you doing this morning?”

Bernadetta’s social anxiety kicked into full gear. Even at this tame small talk, her legs trembled and lips quivered. She probably looked like a dysfunctional loser to Lady Rhea. There was no way such a dignified, gorgeous woman would want to be seen around her.

“Umm… I’m doing okay. I’m fine,” Bernadetta murmured. She couldn’t force eye contact with Rhea, instead studying with her own feet. “H-how are you doing today Miss Rhea?” Wait, was that weird, calling her miss? Oh gods, that was weird. 

“I’m having a blessed day so far, and thank you for asking. That’s very sweet of you,” Rhea said. “Bernadetta, I came to apologize to you again. I feel terrible about how I handled the situation last week, so I want to make things right.” Rhea outstretched her arms and showed her a dish with a cake sitting on top. Bernadetta didn’t even notice it before because Rhea’s boobs had kept it mostly concealed from below. Rhea must have not been paying attention either, since the top of the cake had a smushed indentation, and a small amount of frosting stuck to the bottom of her chest. “I know how much you like cake, so I made this for you!” 

Bernadetta forgot all about her anxiety for a moment. She would always come out of her shell for a good piece of cake. 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say! Um, I really appreciate it Lady Rhea!” Bernadetta said, taking the cake. “But it actually wasn’t your fault at all. It was mine. I just get a little… scared around people. So I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable… I-”

Rhea put a hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder, causing the girl’s back to stiffen.

“Please don’t be too harsh on yourself. There’s nothing harder for me to see than a struggling student here,” she said. “I’m not going to talk down to you like you’re a little girl, Bernadetta, because I believe you are blossoming into a fine and brave young woman and you are capable of great things. And if you ever need anything, you can always come to see me. I would love to talk with you more. Bernadetta looked up imploringly at Rhea with tears welling up in her eyes. She hated that she was getting so emotional and sappy… but her troubled past, her insecurities, her sexual reluctance: they were all coming together at once. Hidden inside the purging of sad tears, though, were new, happier tears. There were people who loved her. And it was the best feeling in the world. 

“T-thank you Lady Rhea. No one has ever understood me like you do. I-I think I love...” Bernadetta pursed her lips, stopping mid-sentence. She was falling for Rhea. But it would be all kinds of wrong to say that to her face. “...that idea… I enjoy talking to you as well…” 

Rhea gently wiped a falling tear on the girl’s face with her thumb. She raised a hand and turned to leave. Bernadetta’s eyes were lured to her ass, which bounced around vigorously in the dress. But she pulled them away, feeling a bit ashamed.

It felt so dirty to be thinking with her dick right after that sensitive exchange. She really didn’t know how to focus on Rhea anymore. Initially, Bernadetta saw Rhea only for her body. She was a foolish pervert for that. Now she liked to think she saw Rhea for her compassionate and caring nature. 

But some habits would never die, especially when a throne-crushing butt was involved.

Bernadetta hadn't even noticed, but during that whole conversation, her erect penis was dripping precum and making a huge stain on her uniform. This was exactly the problem. Why did her stupid penis have to dictate the few relationships she had, and her whole life for that matter? She could only pray that Rhea didn’t notice it either.

Still conflicted on the inside, Bernadetta sat on her bed and set the cake down. She pondered silently for a few minutes, then put on new clothes and hurried out of her room. As she stepped outside, she heard a tiny splashing sound. She looked down at the ground and saw a puddle of milky, somewhat clear liquid below her shoe. Hmm… weird. 

Too preoccupied to care about it, Bernadetta continued towards the special meeting spot.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Subtle candle flames lit the second hall floor, setting a relaxing ambiance. Bernadetta emerged from the staircase, keeping her eyes glued to the trodden stone floor. 

“Bernie!” Her head snapped up. The voice, of course, belonged to Annette, who had appeared right in front of her and took her arm. 

“Eek! Oh, hi Annette. You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Bernadetta said with gasping breaths, clutching her chest.

“Sorry, sorry! Just come here, quick!” Annette dragged Bernadetta down the hallway near the outside of a room where Lysithea was standing and tapping her foot impatiently. The white-haried, pint-sized girl put a finger to her mouth and pointed to the door, which was slightly cracked open.

“Shhh, don’t make too much noise. Take a peek at the surprise.” 

“Wait, are we spying on someone? That’s not right, Lysithea!” Bernadetta asked. 

“Oh, you worry too much. I’m sure she won’t mind an audience,” Lysithea said. 

Bernadetta succumbed to the unflinching stare of Lystithea, nervously putting an eye up against the opening.

Inside the room, a mature woman with a skintight, outrageously suggestive dress stood next to a taller armored man. The woman moved closer to him, letting her massive jugs press up against his breastplate. They looked to be big enough to envelop a whole midsection and strong enough to subdue even the strongest of warriors. Bernadetta spun around with a traumatized face.

“Professor Manuela?” She questioned in a hushed voice. “We’re gonna watch Manuela have…”

“Yeah, I know, right? I was lucky enough to overhear this guy while I was at the market.” Lysithea started. “He was telling a bunch of his meathead friends that he was hooking up with Manuela today. And he was even grateful enough to say the exact time of their meeting! See, this is how we’re gonna learn how to have sex! Thank me later… let’s just enjoy the show now.” 

Lysithea and Annette crowded around Bernadetta, uncomfortably shoving their small bodies together to get a good view. 

This was likely a mortal sin, but Bernadetta’s morals gradually collapsed as she competed with her friends to see the steamy spectacle. 

Inside, the knight had taken off his bulky uniform. He was toned and handsome, but rather lacking below the belt. The one thing he wasn’t graced with, it seemed, was a big dick; He was barely 2 inches long, from the looks of it. Compared to the girls’ log-sized dicks, it was just a minor twig that would likely snap with too much force. Manuela, meanwhile, gave him a pitying smile as she playfully flicked it around with her index finger. She slowly unhooked her dress and slipped it off, her swollen mammaries flopping down onto her midsection.

*SLAP*

While the man’s eyes darted around at the booming sound, Manuela gave him confident bedroom eyes. 

“Gods, what a good catch,” Lysithea whispered. 

Bernadetta felt her dick hardening enough for the tip to touch the wooden door. Too engrossed in Manuela’s sensual display, Bernadetta didn’t notice the opening becoming larger.

*Creaaak*

The three girls froze in place, horrified. Manuela, just about to kneel down, turned her head in surprise, not making any attempt to cover up. On the other hand, the nervous knight cupped his hands around his crotch. 

Bernadetta was positioned front and center, her 2 ft bulge extending well inside the room. There was no way for her to conceal her penis, but in vain she tried to pull her uniform down over it. Manuela first stared at her reddening face, but it was not long before her gaze travelled downward towards the noticeable bulge. The lower her eyes fell, the wider her mouth opened. She flipped her hair to the side, proceeding to bite her bottom lip and rub her legs together. The man slouched, watching as Manuela’s facial expression changed to true arousal.

“Girls… um… what are you doing here?” Manuela paused as she saw a current of precum dribble down Bernadetta’s leg. “Actually, nevermind that. I, uh… please come in!” 

Bernadetta and Annette still acted like statues, but Lysithea saw a clear chance to barge into the room. She pushed past the other two and confidently stood akimbo in front of Manuela, revealing her equally lengthy and girthy bulge.

Manuela gasped. “You too? Oh, I mean... good afternoon Lysithea! Is this… what is this? A joke?” She asked, though her voice hinted that she knew exactly what was going on. All it took was a whiff of the strong stench from those fat dicks and Manuela’s cunt reacted immediately. It was obvious that these girls weren’t just playing a practical joke with clothes stuffed down their undergarments. 

“Far from it, Professor Manuela.” Lysithea sneered. “We just had a few serious questions that we wanted to ask you. Wait, I’m sorry, were we wrong about your office hours?” Lysithea covertly winked at the other two. This is our chance, she mouthed. 

“No, you’re always welcome to come inside… mm.” Manuela suppressed a moan. “Please make yourself comfortable as well, Bernadetta. And Annette, I can only assume you have a big question too?” The other girls walked in at the request, legs still trembling and dicks still throbbing. 

The man awkwardly shifted in place, unsure of what to say or do. His existence in the room quickly became irrelevant, as he was no longer noticed by Manuela, who was reeled in by the trio of superior girldicks. 

Somewhere along the line, he must have decided it would be better to just leave the room in silence. His head hung, defeated as he put his armor back on and exited, trying not to look at the hung girls in awe. 

“Umm… Professor Manuela, that man just left the room.” Annette said. “Shouldn’t you go say something to him?” 

“What guy? Oh... Whatever, I’ll make it up to him later.” Manuela lied. “It wasn’t anything important. But, as for you three.” Manuela rubbed her nipples, unable to think properly while encircled by three of the biggest dicks she had ever seen. “I think this should be first on my schedule. What can I do for you girls?”

Lysithea, knowing exactly the game she was playing, groped Manuela’s fat tits, her hands vanishing into malleable, peachy flesh. She thrust her hips forward with a devilish grin on her face, prodding her bulge between the teacher’s thighs. 

“Well, professor, I’m not going to sugarcoat it as much as I’d like to. The three of us are just bursting at the seems…” Lysithea hauled her dick to the side, slapping it between Manuela’s legs. The teacher instinctively spread them further apart for Lysithea. “We need to fuck. But the problem is, we don’t know how to yet, right girls?” 

Annette and Bernadetta, still not confident that what they were doing was right, innocently nodded their heads.

“Given that you’re a teacher and all, do you think you can help us with some… hands-on mentoring?” Lysithea asked. She smacked her rod up on Manuela’s pussy with a final lurch, a wet squelch tolling for girlcum to gush down and moisten the teasing beast. 

The unexpected confidence and dominance of the cute shortstack transfixed Manuela. In an instant, her hands were playing with the foot of girlcock that was sticking out behind her. She could barely even see Lysithea over her massive chest, and yet the puny girl was better at asserting and flirting than any man at Garreg Mach. But as hungry as Manuela was for Lysithea, she peered over at the other two reserved students. Bernadetta appeared mortified, as if she was going to throw up on the spot, and Annette was trying way too hard- and sort of failing- to sustain a nervous smile. Both of them had taken off their uniforms and were now softly stroking their dicks as Lysithea teased the teacher’s jiggling bosom and pussy lips. Manuela backed away from the dick skewered between her pliable thighs. 

“Ahem! I’d be glad to help you three! So you just want me to teach you everything about sex? Let’s see, assuming you really don’t know about anything, a good start is foreplay! Bernadetta, would you be willing to be my first volunteer?” Manuela strutted up to her and bent down, letting her knockers sway in an attempt to convince the girl. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet professor. I-I think I’m more comfortable just watching first.”

“Oh… you don’t have to be nervous if it’s your first time. Believe me, I know how to handle virgins. And foreplay is nothing crazy, but I suppose I won’t force you into doing something you don’t want.” Manuela moved to the orange haired girl, emphasizing the clicks of her heels. “How about you Annette? You seem so unusually down, and that’s not like you at all. Might I be able to cheer you up?” She growled in a husky voice.

Lysithea crossed her arms, annoyed that Manuela was tending to her friends’ needs first. However, she got a great view of ass, her dick tingling at the pops of Manuela’s hips.

Annette shook her head at Manuela.

“Well, I was really excited about this at first,” Annette said in a dispritied tone. “But we didn’t expect to actually have sex with you. You see, Lysithea found out that you were going to do it with that guy just then. We were only planning on watching so we could learn about it… sorry” 

Manuela twirled around towards Lysithea, who tried to look her best to seem unassuming with a face that said, ‘what, me?’.

“Listen, I don’t know why or how you all have huge dicks,” Manuela said. “But I’m not offended at what you were doing. Even though your situation is… different… it’s normal for students your age to be curious, and act upon that curiosity in questionable ways. You’ve come to the best person for the job. So I beg of you, let me help.”

“Thanks, professor, but… you see, I’m saving my penis for a special someone. I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret… in fact, it was a mistake even coming here in the first place. How can I stay loyal to her when I was here watching you?”

“You can still save it for her, Annette, that’s the beauty of foreplay! You don’t have to stick it inside of me at all if you don’t want to. That’s my first lesson, girls, is that there are so many ways to stimulate a girl without penetration. Here, let me give you a titjob, Annette. Just stick your penis in between my chest and I’ll do all of the work. That way, you’ll still technically be a virgin for your lucky girl. And think of this as a training session, so that when the time comes, you’ll be able to really satisfy her! I know you’re nervous, but I promise everything will be fine.” 

Manuela dropped down, parting her boobs and wrapping them around Annette’s twitching cock. Annette gasped, biting her knuckles as her face flushed. 

“Ah… if you say so, professor… oh, could you go a little faster? I didn’t know this felt so gooood.” Giving in to her desires urged by those two fuckpillows spilling around her pelvis, Annette timidly drove her hips forward, holding onto a nearby wall to steady herself from the crashing wave of titflesh. Manuela smiled as the cute, overwhelmed girl lost her balance and fell into the warm rift of cleavage. Annette clutched Manuela’s bare shoulders, and in return, Manuela put her hands around the girl’s hips to keep her steady. Tides of rippling undulations were sent through Manuela’s boobs as they endured the full force of a 2 ft. dick and almost absorbed the whole length. Still, the bulbous head peeked from its’ new home, celebrating with a generous flooding of precum that left wet, branching trails pouring down the heavy orbs. Annette whimpered, picking up speed with every thrust of her dick. At first, Manuela leaned back, astonished as her chest was seized by the powerful jackhammering. But, regaining her composure, she clasped her hands lovingly with Annette’s and guided them down so that both pairs squeezed her boobs tighter. Though Manuela offered to do all of the work, Annette clearly controlled the situation.

“Aw, honey, you just couldn’t wait that long, could you? It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Bernadetta and Lysithea stood behind Manuela, watching her asshole pucker and cunt drip. Lysithea angrily jacked off, ready to impale either of the tantalizing holes at the drop of a dime. 

Bernadetta stroked more carefully, resting her hands every few seconds, trying to edge so that she didn’t accidentally splatter cum all over Manuela’s arched back. Her attention shifted to Annette, whose whole body was lodged inside the house of titflesh. Her mouth widened as she watched Annette’s dick glide up and down with ease. Her face showed a lustful, hot consternation that overrode any previous notions of inexperienced innocence. How was Annette, such a pure and wholesome girl, capable of this ravaging act? Bernadetta also noticed how much Manuela was enjoying it, the teacher drooling as the dick overpowered her and began to push her entire body down.

Was this what a girl wanted? To be completely pinned down by a penis? The three futas were certainly weapon sized, but Bernadetta had never considered that their special appendages could actually be used like weapons. She didn’t think she could use it that hard on a girl, even if she tried. 

“N-now, gir-irls,” Manuela focused her voice to the masturbating spectators, her voice quavering unsteadily from the ramming dick, “A ti-itjob is just one part of f-foreplay. It’s as e-easy as it s-sounds!” Manuela’s back finally slammed to the ground, sending a shudder throughout the whole room. Annette stood perched over the now completely subservient teacher. Her fat, melon sized nuts dragged along Manuela’s toned stomach, slapping against the wet, precum soaked bottom of her tits. 

“Hnng! Professor!” Annette grunted, sounding like a different, more primal person. 

“Annette, hold on, let me- mpphh!!”

Manuela wasted no time fastening her lips around the growing glans. Her cheeks ballooned as a thick volley of cum was forced down her throat. Not a single drip spilled from her mouth, but her belly was forced to inflate and collide into Annette’s churning balls. 

After blasting a final load, Annette stumbled backwards, unsheathing her satisfied dick from the vacuum grip and falling on her butt with a little yelp. Manuela sighed in relief and rubbed her stomach full of seed. As she stood up, her legs buckled from the energy draining titjob. Annette scurried up to the teacher and supported her with an outstretched arm. 

“Woah! Professor, are you okay? I hurt you didn’t I? Oh no, I can’t even control myself!”

Manuela took a deep breath and grabbed Annette’s arm.

“No, Annette, I’m fine. More than fine, in fact. That was… urp!” Manuela released a small burp as she poked a fingernail at her bloated stomach. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my life. I had no idea you knew how to take control like that.” Manuela brushed Annette’s now flaccid cock. “Whoever this is for… they are really going to love it.”

Annette gave a weak smile, but pulled herself out of the comforting grip. 

“I just don’t want to hurt her. Did you even feel how violent I was acting? I-I couldn't live with myself if I accidentally…”

“No, no, you didn’t hurt me! I know this must’ve felt overwhelming for you, but don’t beat yourself up. For gods sake, you’ve been waiting so long to use it on someone! You have incredible passion, Annette, if not a little bit unchecked right now. But, heavens, it’s not violence.” Annette nodded, grateful at Manuela’s words, but it was obvious that she still regretted her actions. After a moment of awkward silence, Manuela faced the other girls.

“Well... that was foreplay, then. It’s normally not supposed to be such a quick buildup, but you don’t see me complaining. Anyways, let’s do something about this sour mood. We’re gonna try the real thing now.” Manuela bent over and spread her ass, presenting her two holes for the girls. Her distended stomach peeked from underneath. “Lesson two, girls: actual intercouse. First of all, there’s almost endless sex positions. We can do as many as you want, but we should quickly go over the female anatomy beforehand. After all, it’s important for you to know what you’re sticking your penis in.” Manuela pointed her finger at her pussy. “Here’s the vulva, included is the labia, and then here’s the clitoris… These are sensitive parts of a girl, you know, so….” 

Suddenly, Lysithea pounced forward, taking a handful of Manuela’s buttcheeks and shoving her dick far into the inviting pussy.

“Ahn! W-wha?” Manuela moaned as she was pushed forward onto the same wall that Annette had her back against. 

“Sorry, professor, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I already know about all of this boring stuff! We came here for hands-on experience, and Annette… grhh!” Lysithea drew out her dick and slammed it back into Manuela’s pussy again. “Annette shouldn’t be the only one to learn, and I know I can fuck you harder than her. It’s my turn, you fat cow!

Bernadetta backed up, frightened by Lysithea’s predatorial advance. 

First, Annette? Bernadetta glanced at her orange haired friend, who didn’t seem to be reacting at all. 

And now Lysithea? Bernadetta continued to watch in fear as Manuela cheeks smushed against the wall, her face showing sheer pleasure. Why were her friends so good at this? How were they so dominant? 

“Lysithea, My GODS!” Manuela screamed. Forget what I was saying, just fuck me harder!” 

Lysithea whipped a small hand down on Manuela’s ass. One shining red mark surfaced, but it became darker and darker with a rapid flurry of perverted slaps. Soon, her backside became a big, jiggling canvas painted a deep shade of crimson, with Lysithea’s dominant hands as the brush. 

“If there are so many positions, teach me another one, professor!” Lysithea gripped Manuela’s plump cheeks and yanked down, the teacher responding with a shrill howl. Her knees slammed onto the floor, sending her ass wobbling and giving Lysithea an alluring show. Lysithea went on to strike the buoyant boobs that kept Manuela’s body propped up.

“What’s this one called, huh?”

Manuela hung her head down and grit her teeth together. “D-doggystyle, Ms. Lysithea. Ah!” She howled, even baying with her tongue lolled out like a punished dog. 

The walls of her pussy clenched powerfully, accommodating every inch of dick. Despite this amazing massage, Lysithea sighed, appearing tired of the current position.

“How about another one? I hope you don’t mind if I change the lesson plan a little bit, ok?”

Lysithea pushed down on Manuela’s back and made her lay flat on her stomach. The dickgirl went down as well, setting skinny legs atop creamy thighs. She pulled her dick out of the vulnerable teacher’s snatch and stabbed it into her winking asshole.

“Ms. Lysithea, OH! Pronebone! My favori- AHHH, my ass!”

Lysithea bashed her whole pelvis into the wall of ass, her whole dick disappearing into the squinching asshole. Manuela clawed at the ground as her tumid stomach took a vaguely phallic form, even with the extra padding. Lysithea’s balls clapped against the rumpled folds of fat that separated ass from thighs. Without looking back, Lysithea curled her fingers casually at Bernadetta.

“Bernadetta, get over here and shut her up. We don’t want everyone on this floor to hear us.” She said brusquely. 

Bernadetta stopped masturbating at the sound of her name. Her balls were aching to release a load, but she was still too afraid to move a muscle. 

“C’mon!” Lysithea begged. “Or else I’ll have to do it myself! Don’t you want to... Grh… learn too?”

Bernadetta shot a pleading look at Annette, who simply shrugged while trying to keep her own dick from rising. 

She definitely wasn’t ready for this. 

“O-okay…” she murmured. 

Her quiet voice didn’t even register over the loud slapping noises and Manuela’s moans. She waited for Lysithea to respond, but the girl was too busy burying her whole crotch into the deep buttcrack.

Bernadetta shuffled in front of the teacher, trembling as she looked at her shut eyes and contorted face. Was she in pain? What was she supposed to do? 

Manuela opened a single eye and saw the new dick seeping precum onto her nose. 

“Don’t be scared, Bernadeta! Just put it in, I need you inside of me, NOW!” 

If this request was meant to calm Bernadetta down, it had the exact opposite effect. Manuela yawned her mouth wide open and stuck her tongue out, waiting to be served s steaming plate of dick. 

Bernadetta reluctantly plopped the head down, a splash of saliva coating it from underneath. She peered far into the angled throat, which was already occupied by enough precum to choke any normal girl. If Manuela really needed her, then…

Bernadetta inched forward, slowly stuffing her dick farther inside the wet tunnel. A cacophony of gags and coughs grew louder as more vanished. Bernadetta stopped with about a foot inside, watching Manuela struggling to make it fit. Vibrations from her convulsing throat rang up Bernadetta’s shaft and to her stomach. 

“A-am I hurting you? C-can you breath, professor?” 

Manuela could only respond with a guttural, raspy sound. Her nostrils flared aggressively and tears dripped down her eyes, ruining copious amounts of makeup. She grabbed Bernadetta’s butt and tugged her forward, shoving the last foot in at once, nose crinkling up against the girl’s crotch. She branded it with marks of orange lipstick ash she spilled puddles of spit down the shaft.

“W-what are you doing?” Bernadetta moaned as Manuela continued to leave spittle trails. But then, an odd feeling attacked her balls.

Her ballsack tightened as a dull color illuminated from within. Manuela, who had moved her hands to fondle them, blinked in equal parts curiosity and alarm. Even Lysithea stopped pounding Manuela’s behind to see what was going on. 

Bernadetta tried to pull out as the glow became brighter and the familiar pattern emerged. 

“Nooo! Professor, let go!”

Her dick doubled in size, nearly popping Manuela’s jaw and extending into her pudgy stomach. Manuela attempted to unlatch her lips, but as she glided her mouth back, a torrent of cum began to escape the tight opening. Her stomach rose off of the ground, so far that Lysithea was sent toppling onto her back. She cried as her dick popped out and unleashed a geyser of cum into the air.

Manuela ascended to the ceiling, her eyes filled with a panicked lust. She couldn’t stop herself from reaching back to finger her clit as her stomach, groaning and creaking under duress, expanded with cum. Annette hurried over to Bernadetta and helped by tossing both arms around her waist and pulling her back.

Finally, the last inch of dick escaped and hit the floor with a bang, slinging cum everywhere. It sloped up against the stretched belly at about 6 ft.

Bernadetta fell back onto Annette, both girls colliding against the wall. A final flash lit the whole room, causing everyone to turn their heads away. 

Once the coast was clear, they all gaped at Bernadetta’s pulsating, lipstick-ridden and saliva-covered dick and balls, which slowly shrunk to a normal size and no longer bore the symbol. 

For a moment, only the sound of Manuela’s sloshing belly filled the room. But then, Annette’s groans came from behind Bernadetta. 

Bernadetta jumped from her lap and lifted her up.

“Annette! Are you okay?”

Annette, who for a while was preoccupied with her own worries, stared at her friend and began to laugh. Grasping Bernadetta’s hands, she hopped up and down.

“Bernie, what in the heck was that? You grew like crazy! I knew there was something special about you!”

Lysithea jogged over, dick flapping about her legs. Bernadetta held her hands up instinctively.

“I’m sorry, Lysithea, I didn’t mean to interrupt you!” A puckish smile spread across Lysithea’s face as Bernadetta got on her knees for mercy.

“Bernadetta, I don’t even care about that.” She said, shaking her head. “That’s the least of my worries. What I really care about is... why the heck did you get so huge just now? Have you been eating something? Maybe you’re hiding a spell from us?”

“I swear I have no idea, this has never happened before!” Bernadetta cried. “Wait, what about Manuela?”

The girls ran to the bloated teacher. Lysithea put an ear to her belly, listening to the gurgling sounds. She curiously poked her dick into it, letting it sink into fat flesh.

“Wow… This is so addicting.” 

Annette slapped the pervy girl on the shoulder. 

“Quit it, you weirdo! What if that’s hurting her?”

They all tilted their heads up at Manuela, whose orange lips were smeared with shiny cum. She waved to the girls and winked reassuringly.

“Hey down there!” She called from above, “What a day! That was the best sex I’ve ever had, girls! And you swear that was your first time? I almost don’t believe you cuties… Normally I would be furious about you making a mess in my room, but I don’t really mind too much considering the reward I just got. I need to know a few things, though. First, Lysithea, since when were you so… dirty?” 

Lysithea patted Manuela’s belly, sending ripples up the growling dome.

““Well, I guess it’s because I want to show people that I’m not a weakling. I’m much, much stronger than you think.”

“Oh my, I believe you.” Manuela cooed, blushing. “What about you, Bernadetta? You didn’t tell me about that big secret of yours. 

“I… I have no idea what that was.” Bernadetta partially lied. “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever done in my life. It was so loud, and everything was so urgent and… I don’t know if I like sex.”

Manuela’s eyes softened.

“But, didn’t it feel good at all? That blowjob must’ve done something for you, right?”

“No, no, it was absolutely amazing. But I don’t know if it’s worth it. And I’m nowhere near as good as you two.” She glanced at Lysithea and Annette, who shook their heads in disagreement and rubbed her back encouragingly.

“I’m sorry if I was too assertive, Bernadetta.” Lysithea said. “I shouldn’t have been like that to you.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m just not fit for this kind of thing…” 

“Nonsense!” Manuela said, “You did great, especially for a virgin. I mean, look what you did to me! No guy in Fodlan could ever do this to a girl. You have something special, Bernadetta. I don’t know about all of that cryptic magic on your testicles, but you are one of a kind.”

Bernadetta stared at her crotch. “I… I think there’s a lot about my penis that I have yet to learn. But… t-thanks Manuela, for all of your help.” 

“Oh, I’m glad to help. But… um… one more thing. Actually, two more things. Could you girls find a way to clean all of this cum? And uh, while you’re at it, maybe you could find some sort of spell to bring me back to normal? As good as it feels to be immobile like this, I still have classes to teach.”

“Yes, ma’am,” the girls said in unison. They slipped their dicks inside their uniforms and began to scramble out of the room.

“Psst, Lysithea!” Manuela whispered at the girl in the back of the pack.

Lysithea swiveled around and smirked, proudly sticking out her bulge towards Manuela.

“What is it, professor? Need something else?”

“Well, um… how do I say this… please, please feel free to come back anytime. I know you didn’t get to cum inside, so um… do you want to try again, this week perhaps? I probably shouldn't be saying this to a student, but… mother of Seiros, you really know how to fuck a lady.” Manuela bit her lip, nearly busting in anticipation of the girl’s response. Lysithea tapped her chin.

“That doesn’t sound like a half bad idea. I could always go for a little extra credit… ok, make sure you’re ready tomorrow at 11 a.m. sharp. Have your tits out for me when I get here, you already know what I’ll be hungry for.” Lysithea strutted towards the doorway, but stopped one last time. 

“You know, professor? It really seems like I was one who taught you something today…you’re my student now.”

Lysithea walked out, leaving Manuela alone to knead her boobs at the degrading dirty talk and the thoughts of being dominated again in less than 24 hours.

“Ohhhh, Lysithea... fuck! I hit the jackpot!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls stood in the middle of the hallway, chatting about their sex lesson with Manuela after cleaning her room. 

“Gosh,” Annette said. “It’s a good thing I learned just the right spell at the School of Sorcery. Otherwise, Manuela would probably be a balloon for the rest of her life!” 

Bernadetta flashed a quick smirk and Lysithea jokingly punched Annette’s arm.

“Geez, girl. That’s kind of a dark joke, dontcha think? My humor might be rubbing off onto you,” Lysithea joked. “Well, I think today was a success for the Garreg Mach Futa Club! We’ll meet next week at the same time, ok? How about before our next meeting we each use what we learned today on a girl of our choice! Annette, you’re still planning on doing it with Mercedes?” 

Annette’s smile wavered as she anxiously held her dick. 

“Y-yeah… Yeah, that’s right! I’m sure Mercie’s gonna love it…” 

Bernadetta shifted her feet awkwardly, building up the courage to put her hand on Annette’s. She knew exactly how Annette felt: what it was like to be anxious and scared about her sexuality. She offered a quick prayer to the goddess in the hopes that her friend would feel better soon.

“She will, Annette. I know she will,” Bernadetta said quietly. Lysithea stood with her hands on her hips, clearly sad for Annette, but unable to hide excitement for her own sake.

“Yeah, Annette! After what you did today, I don’t think you can possibly disappoint her.” Lysithea said. “So I’ll take the girls in my house! That leaves you, Bernadetta. Who are you going to fuck?”

“Umm… to be honest, I don’t know. I guess I could see if Petra, Edelgard, or Dorothea wants to try it. I hope it’s less scary, though.”

“Alright, then it’s settled! I’ll see you girls next week, and we’ll discuss how our missions went! Oh, and Bernadetta, maybe you can even find out some information about your mystery growth! I’m dying to know if it’s something that can happen to me. Ooh, I sure hope so. Ok, bye, everyone! Before Lysithea ran off, she slapped a playful, yet reassuring hand on Annette’s shoulder. 

Annette, now left with Bernadetta, sniffled a little bit, but kept an enthusiastic expression. 

“Today was fun, Bernie…” She abruptly ran in for a tight hug, placing her head on Bernadetta’s shoulder. “Thank you… I’m really glad to have you as a friend. I’m sorry if I sound depressing right now. I know you have a lot on your mind too, so come talk to me, anytime.” Bernadetta held tightly, unafraid of human touch for once in her life. 

Annette backed up and said her goodbye, departing in the other direction.

Now Bernadetta was alone, no other person to confide to. 

Those symbols on her testicles…so they really were real. She remembered, hours ago, that feeling when she reacted to Manuela’s rough blowjob. It was just like her dream, with the same sudden pressure, but this time she was actually able to blow her load. Somehow, though, Bernadetta couldn’t shake the feeling that what happened today wasn’t the full extent of the mystery. There was one person who could possibly give her some guidance with this mess.

Bernadetta trapsed down the hall towards a room with an open door. She peered inside and saw Hanneman, an old, scholarly teacher, sitting at his desk. Perfect, just who she needed!

“Um, hello, Professor Hanneman?” She squeaked.

Hanneman looked up from his book and sat upright excitedly.

“Greetings, Bernadetta! Come in, come in! What brings you to my office today? Is it about a crest?”

“Well, professor… the thing is, I’m not sure. I’ve been experiencing some bizarre feelings, and I was wondering if you could help me figure out if they’re being caused by another minor crest.”

“Certainly, Bernadetta. You already have the crest of Indech, correct? Ah, a wonderful crest, and one that holds a special place in my heart. Isn’t it just amazing that you and I share it? That’s besides the point, though. You say you could have another crest… Fascinating! I’ll see what I can do here.” 

Hanneman ushered Bernadetta inside, guiding her towards an intricate device. 

“It should only be a matter of time before we get the answer! My apologies if I seem more excited about this than you do, the very concept of discovering new crests is simply what I live for!” Hanneman exclaimed. 

“Mhm,” Bernadetta mumbled. She didn’t even hear half of what Hanneman was saying because, at that very moment, she saw a white blur in the corner of her eye. She whipped her 

head around to see the curves of Lady Rhea fill up the whole entrance as she walked past the room. Though only for a second, Bernadetta caught a glimpse of her fat slabs of ass rubbing against each other with every step. 

“Excuse me, Bernadetta,” Hanneman said, trying to get the girl’s attention, “but I think the device has found something! This crest… I’ve never seen it before, it... Huh? Oh dear, what’s happening under your uniform?”

Bernadetta looked back to the machine, noticing a pattern with several geometric lines and angles hovering above. Bernadetta then moved her attention down to see an image dimmed by the dark palette of her uniform. The latticed lines were starting to become more clear- matching the image on the device- and her bulge responded appropriately.

“Ah! Professor Hanneman, I just realized that I have, uh, somewhere to be! Thanks for the help!”

Bernadetta ran out of the room, trying to jam her dick between her legs. Hanneman stepped out, waving both arms at the girl.

“Wait, Bernadetta! Come back! I have much more to research!”

The shouting voice became quieter as Bernadetta fled down the stairs, not looking back once. Stepping outside, Bernadetta bumped into several crowds of huddled students.

“Hey!”

“Watch where you’re going!”

“Ha! Is she hiding a big flashlight under her dress?”

Whispered gossip filled the vast courtyard. Bernadetta’s heart pounded with the rhythm of her hard steps on the fresh grass. Blood rushed to her ears, causing her to tune out all sounds around her. 

Rounding a corner, she spotted her room and sprinted to it as fast as she could. As she reached the door, she shut her eyes, unwilling to meet with the judgemental and disgusted stares of the students. Finally, she slid inside and slammed the door, out of breath. She sunk down to the floor and broke into tears as the glow turned faint and her bulge disappeared. 

How could she live like this? Just when she had gathered enough confidence to make friends and express her sexuality, she was shoved back into the confines of her room and reminded of her sheltered past. All because of this stupid crest. Bernadetta suddenly felt a rush of anger, wanting to strangle her dick right. Why did an ancestor pass this down to her? It only caused her more anxiety and pain! 

As she wiped her eyes, she remembered the words of that mysterious figure. Those words that told her to embrace this as a blessing, not a curse. And then, Bernadetta thought of Lady Rhea, the woman who had constantly been on her mind and calmed her at all times. Her mind was set to rest- and her dick came alive- every time she saw as much as a thread of the archbishop’s dress, or a single strand of her flowing emerald hair. 

Could she be...

Bernadetta stroked her tip carefully, a determined look washing over her face. There were so many questions yet to be answered. But she had to learn to be confident in herself, in this new crest of hers, in her power. Not for Petra, for Edelgard, or even for Dorothea. 

No, it was clear who she had to do it for. Maybe, then, she could find an answer to her troubled life. She had a long, long week ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… this turned out to be a pretty long doozy of a chapter, but I made sure to include actual smut this time. Of course, I finally gave into my temptations and incorporated some growth/hyper elements into the plot, hopefully this is a fine addition for you guys. Let me know if I should try to keep it toned down or not. 
> 
> A quick sneak peak of what’s to come: the next three chapters will focus on an individual sexual experience of each girl. You can probably guess whose chapter will be last, but I’ll keep the protagonist of the first chapter a surprise. Hope you guys are liking the story so far! And please, feel free to voice any comments, I appreciate all feedback!


	3. Garreg Mach Futa Club: Annette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Annette forces herself to confront Mercedes in an attempt to strip herself of growing insecurities. However, in the process, she finds out a few surprising things about her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here’s the third chapter to Garreg Mach Futa Club! This time the focus is switched to Annette instead of Bernadetta. I really don't have much to say here, other than the fact that I really enjoyed writing the chemistry between the two main characters of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*

Annette suspended a tensed hand in front of the door with nails digging into her palm. Warm sweat trickled down the sides of her torso, provoking a spell of sporadic flinches. 

It was only Mercie. No reason to be nervous. Just knock.

But vivid memories still swam through her mind: Her body being submerged in a swamp of warm, naked breasts, the dense orbs nuzzling against her hips. Her rigid penis taking advantage by terrorizing the cleavage with merciless blows. 

Annette blinked and saw Mercedes in the darkness beneath her eyelids. 

The pious woman’s soft, caring countenance turned disgusted and petrified at hearing of her best friend’s depraved sexual display with another woman. She backed up against an invisible corner with nowhere to escape. 

Annette opened her eyes, the sight of her pallid arm trembling uncontrollably becoming clear only for a second. She blinked again. 

Mercedes’ face was now covered by a dark pall as she got on her knees, yielding to the advancing predator. She looked up, pleading for her life in frantic whispers as thick drops of a viscid liquid decorated her pale cheeks. 

-Annie, please don’t hurt me… why are you doing this?- 

She shut her teary eyes and folded her hands. The delicate movements of her mouth, incanting a silent prayer, stopped as the veiny beast was laid upon her plump lips, splitting them open ever so slightly. Then, it drove forward with a jolt.

*GLLRK*

Annette broke away from the vision, pulling her hair and shaking her head. 

No, not Mercie! 

A damp feeling emerged around her crotch. She looked down in fear to see a large splotch on her uniform where her penis was protruding. A bubbling white mess was leaking down her stockings and into her boots.

She ran from the door, leaving a trail of cum enroute to her own room. Once she returned to her destination, she whipped out her dick onto her desk with a sharp crack signaling that it had partially split the wood, which had not lived up to its promise of durability. She reached for the nearest rag and began to sponge up every trace of cum, then took off the saturated parts of her uniform and threw them away. 

The quick burst of panic faded as Annette, her lower region now completely naked, flopped onto her bed with an exasperated sigh.

That was the worst. At least she had extra clothing, but that wasn’t what she was worried about. 

Had she really just imagined herself… no, she would never. But, Mercedes even said her name. And she sounded so scared.

Ever since that short stint with Manuela a few days ago, she had been on a downwards path of degeneracy. She was now jacking off all the time; probably upwards of 5 times a day. Unlike before, her penis seemed to be getting more and more impatient despite being relieved so often. 

Annette made a resolve at that very moment. As much as it would pain her, she would never give in to her gross fantasies ever again. That meant no masturbatation or sex. She didn’t care if she had to leave the futa club, or even leave the school. There was something terribly wrong within her that was awakening. She didn’t want to be around Mercie when things would become worse.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Hey, Annette. Thanks for meeting me here today.”

Bernadetta, holding a bowl filled with a bright orange, saccharine looking dessert, sat down in front of Annette.

“Sure thing! Is that the Peach Sorbet you have there? Ooh, that’s one of my all time favorites!”

“Mine too! I can never get enough of it,” Bernadetta said with her mouth full of the sweet treat.

The girls had the typical dining hall conversations: classes, missions, gossip. Although Bernadetta wasn’t too great at talking about that last part. After the casual chatter, though, Annette noticed something off about Bernadetta. Her eyes seemed to be drifting as she nervously brushed her finger along the table.

“Can I ask you something, Annette?” 

“Oh! Yeah, what’s on your mind?”

“How do you stay so happy all of the time? I haven’t known you closely for long, but in the short time I have, you’ve always had a smile on your face. I… I’m trying to learn how to love myself and love life the way you do. It’s so hard to do that...” 

Annette tapped a finger on the table and stared up at the ceiling, unsure of how to answer the question. Admittedly, it wouldn’t have been such a loaded question if Bernadetta asked her a week ago. But now, her smile was only a mirage concealing her true emotions. She didn’t want to make her friend feel bad, but she also didn’t want to lie. 

“Well…I always try to find positivity in what I do and I think of how lucky I am to have amazing friends, like you! And… well...” Annette faltered. She put both hands to her forehead and ran them up, ruffling her tidy hair. “Bernie, I can’t lie to you anymore. The truth is, you can't force yourself to be constantly happy. There are times when you will doubt yourself, your actions, and your thoughts, and that’s healthy. But it hurts. It really does. My expression may say to you that I’m always happy, but sometimes a smile is just a way to cope for me.”

Now Annette was the one mope as she ate her meal in an embarrassed silence. She shouldn’t have even said anything. For her, there was no worse feeling than to be a depressed downer. 

Bernadetta, shocked at the sudden outburst of grim realism that was uncharacteristic for such a normally optimistic girl, analyzed Annette’s crestfallen eyes and trembling hands.

“Annette, is everything okay? I didn’t mean to... I-I’m sorry that I’m always talking about my problems. If there’s something on your mind, you can tell me.” 

Annette looked up and saw Bernadetta holding out a trusting hand with a sympathetic smile. Seeing this, Annette reached out and squeezed it. She couldn’t help but curl her lips in a little grin, pointing at her mouth. 

“This one might be real, though.” she quipped. “But no, seriously… I’ve been having bad thoughts, Bernadetta. Really bad thoughts. And they’re about Mercie.” When Bernadetta saw Annette’s breath pick up in speed, she squeezed back harder.

“I don’t know how to tell you. I don’t even think I can make the words come out of my mouth… I’ve been seeing images doing terrible with Mercie.” Annette whispered, burying her head into her elbow. “I think I forced her Bernie, I forced her... I don’t know why… that’s not what I really...“ Annette paused, warm tears streaking down her face and arm. “And her cries were so terrible. It’s going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I-I can’t ever be around her now. What if it all comes true?” Annette pulled her face up, revealing bloodshot eyes. Bernadetta frowned, shaking her head. 

“Annette, I’m so, so sorry about all of this. I didn’t know you were going through this much pain.” Bernadetta said. “But you need to go see her. It’s going to be scary and uncomfortable, but you can’t end up ignoring her for the rest of your life. I know how much she means to you. And I know how much you mean to her.”

“But, what do I say to her? I’m just afraid I’ll accidentally tell her about those horrible thoughts, or what I did last week, you know? She’ll be scared away and leave me forever!”

“You still love her, right? Well, then tell her that. Tell her how you really feel. I think holding in your feelings about her is what’s causing all these problems in your head. Sure, you need a girl to… have sex with so you can purge everything from your mind, but you also deserve a someone to feel happy around and live your whole life with. Because, honestly, Annette? You’re the kindest and most genuine person in Fodlan. And I don’t like seeing you this way because It hurts me, too. Besides, I’m supposed to be the crier of the group, not you!”

Annette sat still for a moment, but then pushed down on the table and sprung up, discovering a new confidence.

“You’re right, I can’t just sit around like this! It’s not like me.” Annette exclaimed. “I’m going to go see her right now!” As she began to leave, she turned back to Bernadetta.

“You know something, Bernie? You’ve really changed since I first met you. What you said to me just now… You’ll have no problem finding happiness. Just keep looking. If you can find the answer for me, then I’m sure you can find the answer for yourself.”

Annette gave a quick thumbs up and ran off, catching a final glimpse of Bernadetta’s face lighting up that, for a moment, made her forget about everything bad in life.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Annette found herself in a familiar location; that was, right outside of Mercedes’ room. She managed to shove down most of her nerves, but she still had uncontrollable jitters. On the way there, she had practiced exactly what to say to Mercedes a million times in her head. Her track of thought was interrupted at her umpteenth rehearsal, though, as she noticed the door give in to her knocking. Annette recoiled her hand and staggered backwards.

It wasn’t locked? Well she couldn’t break in! That would be a complete invasion of privacy! And yet… she had been in the room too many times to count. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to leave a private note inside. Just a quick in and out. 

Annette hesitantly put a foot inside of the room.

“Mercie, are you in here? It’s just me, I wanted to--- What the?” 

Before she entered, Annette thought of the possibility that Mercedes was just sleeping and forgot to close the door. But lying on the bed in place of her friend was a collection of large objects that looked distinctly phallic. They varied in sizes, shapes, and styles, all sprawled in an unkempt pile. Annette put a hand to her disgusted face, approaching them cautiously as if they were waiting to launch an attack at her. She pinched one object in particular, using dextrous skill to touch as little of it as possible. She began to extract it from the rest, but there seemed to be no end to it as she bent her entire arm back. Finally, the whole thing was revealed: about a foot long of smooth, glossy wood in the shape of what seemed to be a penis. But it had odd spikes and protrusions that made it look rather terrifying. She dared to get a better look at the wide, oddly shaped tip, holding the object up close to her face in different angles. 

It was so obscene, yet she couldn’t turn her head away, like she was looking at a horrible accident in the middle of a battle. In the corner of her eye, however, Annette saw a smaller pile at the corner of the bed. She flung the wooden phallus down and picked up a cone-shaped object from the other pile. 

“What in Fodlan are these?” 

She had never seen these things in her life. Obviously, the one pile looked like smaller models of her own penis, but these? 

“Wait… don’t tell me she-” 

“Annie? W-what are you doing here!?”

Annette jumped at the sudden voice and, whirling around, met eyes with Mercedes, whose face was flushed and stricken with panic. 

For a moment, Annette’s mouth was glued shut as she nearly crumpled before Mercedes’ huge figure, so huge that it would probably prevent any attempts to escape the humiliating encounter. The only option for Annette was to stare at her friend and accept her inevitable doom. 

Mercedes’ face, even in shock, was beautiful, with a delicate paleness akin to that of a noblewoman complimented by wavy, light hair flowing down to the side. 

She clutched the knot of her shawl, which was extremely taut from the pressure of her enormous chest. While Mercedes’ boobs were not as big as Manuela’s, they were certainly not as jarring when looking down at the rest of her body, which had curves that were perfectly distributed. 

That’s because her boobs sat upon a midsection that was turned chubby, likely from years of indulging in plenty of sweet pastries that she and Annette baked together. For all of those years, Annette had secretly enjoyed watching Mercedes grow from relatively skinny to chubby and fertile, filling out until her waist was triple the width of Annette.

Her dress clung to every curve, the subtle folds of her belly and the outline of her navel sticking out under her dark attire. And then there was the most tantalizing part for Annette: a little tease of skin beneath her dress, where her ample thighs fidgeted. After realizing that she had been silently admiring her friend’s voluptuous body for several agonizing seconds, Annette blushed even harder.

“I can explain, Mercie! I noticed you weren’t in your room so I was just gonna leave a note. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have come in here. I-I only wanted to see you…”

Mercedes was still horrified, but as she looked at her collections on the bed and then back at Annette, she took a deep breath and collected herself. 

“I think I might still be in shock, but… oh, I’m not mad at you. You know I could never be that way. And more importantly, I’ve been trying to look for you for days now, Annie! Have you been feeling okay lately?’

“Yeah, I’m fine… actually there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now. But first, um… here’s this. I’m sorry about touching it.” Annette handed the cone-shaped item to Mercedes. 

“Oh, goddess, I knew I shouldn't have left these out!” Mercedes replied, her pale face tinted pink. “I was only gone for a second and now you’ve seen everything.” She sighed and bent down to take the item, giving Annette a faceful of fat tits. Her face lightened up a little, though, and she giggled bashfully, her boobs wavering along with the gentle laughs. “I bet you’re wondering what these are, aren’t you? Would you like to know? I didn’t think anyone was ever going to find these because I normally never leave them out in the open. But you’re my best friend, Annie. I shouldn’t be hiding any secrets from you.” 

Annette, though taken aback as she thought of her own secrets that she was hiding, nodded like an eager student as she watched Mercedes pick up a beast-like phallus as well.

“How do I say this?” she started. “These are, in a sense, accessories. I use them… on myself.” She hoisted the large phallus. “This one is for whenever I’m thinking of...hmm, a certain person, let’s say. Lately, I’ve been using it so often because I can’t stop thinking about being with her. She’s the most beautiful, caring, and-” Mercedes noticed as Annette’s gaze turned downward in disappointment. 

“Oh my. I’m sorry, Annie, is this too much? This is probably too much,” Mercedes apologized, starting to put away the items. Annette looked back up and shot out a hand.

“No, it’s not that! I’m just… well, that person must be really great. It sounds like you really like her.”

Mercedes suddenly realized why her friend was so upset and began walking up to her.

Annette averted her eyes from the swaying pair of milkers that approached her, blushing as she put her hands on her crotch in an attempt to hide her growing bulge. With a coy smile, Mercedes lightly brushed Annette’s hands away and substituted them with one of her own, swirling a teasing finger around the leaking tip. With her other hand, Mercedes cupped Annette’s chin and lifted her face up. 

Annette found herself lost in those loving eyes, and the touch against her chin was angelic enough to melt her into a puddle. 

“It’s you I’m talking about.” Mercedes whispered. “I love you. And not just as a friend.” At this, Mercedes ran her hand further down the shaft. “I’ve known about your big secret for a while now, Annie. I’ve always been too scared to confront you about it. Now, I suppose I’m forced to.”

“What? How did you-” Annette began, bewildered. “I thought I was hiding it pretty well. I was even going to surprise you. But, I guess I don’t really mind...” Annette paused, her anxiety turning into an apprehensive excitement “So, y-you, um… you masturbate to… me?” 

Mercedes backed up and slowly undid her the knot of her shawl. As it loosened, her boobs sprung out and bounced wildly, all while Mercedes kept the same kittenish expression. She then unbuckled her uniform, slipped it over her head, and let it drop from her hand, revealing a perfectly plump stomach that hung slightly outward and downward. Finally, she kicked her boots off so that she was entirely naked except for the stockings that hugged her thighs, dark spots on their rims from the feminine juices leaking down her legs. 

“Mhm.” Mercedes moaned, playing with her boobs. “Every day, Annie. I’m not lying when I say I can never stop thinking about you. It might not be moral under the divine order of the goddess, but…I simply can’t help it.”

Annette stood with her mouth agape, not noticing that her own dress was being gradually lifted up by her rising member. Mercedes stepped forward, her bare feet gliding gracefully across the floor, and once again placed a hand on Annette’s chin, shutting her jaw for her. But this time she got even closer, straddling and squeezing the cock between her legs. While seductively brushing a hand up and down Annette’s skinny midsection, she let her boobs nuzzle against her friend’s turned, reddened cheek. 

Driblets of sweat rolled down Annete’s forehead because of the humid barrier. She was stiff, locked in fear, but she could feel her willpower break down while buried within the onslaught of curves. On the inside, she wanted nothing more than to break free from her petrification and grope every inch of Mercedes’ thick body. 

“Y-yeah, I masturbate also… um, to you, *ahem*” Annette coughed, her voice muffled and lost inside the plush breastmeat. “But, Mercie… I need to tell you… I’ve had terrible visions. About you and I. I don’t want to hurt you with my-” 

“Shhh,” Mercedes whispered, pushing two fingers up to Annette’s lips. She carefully guided Annette towards the bed, sitting her down and hefting the heavy dick out of her panties. 

“I know I can seem innocent, Annie, but I can take much more than you think I can. You don’t think I don’t have bad thoughts too? We all do, even the most faithful of us.”

“But, you don’t understan- ahh.”

With a little uncontrollable spasm, and with her cock rising up in response, Annette couldn’t control her excitement as the girl who was thought to be one of the most devout in all of Garreg Mach took on a sultry tone. 

Mercedes knelt down, taking the throbbing dick with both hands. With a curious moan, she leaned forward and kissed the tip. Failing to restrain herself, Annette jerked back at the pillowy touch and dug her hands into the bed as a volley of precum was drained onto Mercedes’ lips. 

“Ah!” Mercedes giggled as precum smearing her lips. “Aww, it’s happy to see me, isn’t it?” She watched in lustful awe as the tip grew above her head and pulsated, waiting to be sucked by a willing servant. Then, she slowly diverted her gaze up to Annette. “Or is it angry? My goodness, I apologize. Let me give a more proper greeting for such a big girl.” 

With the goading cute talk; that motherly, affectionate tone directed towards her dick, Annette felt goosebumps spreading up her legs and a tingle spreading down her back. 

Her balls churned loudly, waiting to be emptied into the benevolent host as Mercedes gave another kiss. However, it evolved into Mercedes suctioning her tongue against the underside of the tip, graciously and quietly lapping up the constant stream of precum.

“Oh!” Annette moaned. “I’ve been waiting for this my whole life!”

Mercedes rolled her eyes up towards the tense girl with a gratified look, and then in one swift, unexpected motion, seized both nuts and lunged forward, shoving a foot of cock down her wet throat, somehow keeping her elegance intact. In an instant her pussy exploded, the dam of girlcum let loose onto her legs as her throat bulged with the fat, veiny dick. 

Annette screamed in pure pleasure, stretching her legs and locking her knees. The look of Mercedes’ face was unlike anything she had ever seen. She had such a graceful composure while sucking the monster- sloppy, but still calm and collected like a dick-sucking virtuoso. She kept her eyes rolled up at Annette, showing her utmost love, and possibly with the hopes to impress. 

Initially, it was an oddly quiet experience, with only sounds of faint slurping, sucking, and the occasional, long drawn moan that came deep from within Mercedes. But as the dick stretched her mouth further, a hint of struggle emerged in the form of light coughs and squinted eyes. 

Pulled from her pleasure as the gagging sounds brought her back into reality, Annette remembered the horrible thoughts of hurting Mercedes. In a sudden bout of fear, she gripped her dick and tried to fish it out, but Mercedes placed a trusting hand on her knee. Tears streaking down her cheeks, Mercedes looked at Annette with pleading eyes, shaking her head with another delicate cough. Through those watery eyes was a determined flame, and Annette suddenly saw exactly what her best friend wanted. Even if Mercedes seemed like a completely different person in bed, there was a deep connection in that stare that could only be forged with years of friendship and intimate platonic communication. 

Annette shimmied forward, grabbing the hilt of her cock to steady it as it plummeted further into Mercedes’ throat. Annette went so far as to hop off the bed, almost collapsing if it weren’t for the suction grip that kept her from toppling over because of the overwhelming weight of her dick. 

“A-are you ready, Mercie?” Annette whimpered. 

Mercedes did her best to nod with her head fixed in a position to best handle swallowing the heavy rod. At this gesture of approval, Annette took a deep, staggered breath, excited, but with a hint of uneasiness.

Placing her hands behind Mercedes’ head and nestling them into her silky hair, Annette shoved her hips forward, driving her whole cock in at once and forcing Mercedes to lean back 

as it bent down her throat and into her stomach. It was a reluctant motion, but Annette sensed herself losing control at the lips colliding against her crotch, the peals of delighted reverberations vibrating her shaft, and the sight of girlcum gushing from behind. Seeing Mercedes’ body react in so many carnal ways at being completely inundated by a cock was overtaking Annette like an addictive drug. 

She had to unleash all of the pent up sexual adoration towards her best friend. But something was different from the last time Annette had sex. Now that Mercedes, the person Annette had loved and trusted since her youth, was right in front of her, an tacit instinct arose in the smaller girl. Even in her sexual stupor, Annette realized that she had to keep Mercedes safe and protect her, even while unleashing her own assertiveness. But she felt it also was her duty to please Mercedes. That meant controlling herself, but she knew that Mercedes still wanted to go all in. 

Cradling Mercedes’ head, Annette began a smooth, repetitive motion of retracting her dick and stuffing it back down. The slurping became louder as a whole foot of cock polished by saliva emerged, only to dive back in and send a spray of spit onto Annette’s crotch and balls. Mercedes, with her pale tear-covered face turning red, didn’t try to remove herself, but instead kept herself attached by hugging those fat cannonball nuts below. 

“Hnngh! I’ve always wanted to do this with you, Mercie. Everytime I see your cute little mouth move… I-I’m sorry- AHH!” 

Annette felt a sudden stirring in her lower regions, and so she let go of Mercedes and whisked her dick out. It slid back from the tight mouth, but just as the tip began to pop out, an explosion of cum filled Mercedes’ cheeks. Annette slipped back, falling on top of the bed.

A little bit of her sexual tenacity fled when she saw Mercedes, eyes wide with excitement, swallow the gallons of cum with a strained face. An audible gulp resonated, and a clear lump fell down her throat as her cheeks hollowed out. Once the cum hit her stomach, she gasped for air.

Annette stared adoringly, though was somewhat frightened at the spectacle. Somehow, even after that ordeal, Mercedes looked as beautiful and majestic as ever, with a small smile hidden under a cum-covered mess while she playfully grabbed and jiggled her stomach.

“Was that… okay?” Annette asked. “Was I too hard? I’ve had a little trouble controlling my penis during sex, I’m-“

Annette covered her mouth immediately, hoping that Mercedes didn’t hear that last part.

“No, that was an amazing first bloejob,” Mercedes said. “but wait, have you had sex with another girl before?”

“Ohmygosh, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m so sorry Mercie, it was just one girl who put her mouth right on my penis and, and… it was just a blowjob! I really wanted my first time to be with you, I promise…” 

Annette collapsed on the bed in embarrassment, digging her head onto the mattress and lightly sobbing on the covers. How could she make this mistake? Mercedes would surely disown her, all because of that stupid blowjob she was forced to have a few days ago. And now, knowing how immaculate Mercedes was at blowjobs and knowing that she would probably never receive another was going to torture her. 

Suddenly, Annette heard a loud creak right next to her and felt the bed sink down as something soft squished against her back. Two arms wrapped around and hugged her, and she felt Mercedes’ head nuzzle up against her own. A slow, warm breath roamed down her neck, and strands of hair tickled her cheek.

“I believe you, Annie,” Mercedes whispered in her ear. “And I don’t care what you’ve done. I won’t ask you any more about it. You know I love you more than anything in the world. Finally, after all of these years of waiting, we’re more than just friends. I mean, doesn’t it feel great? And you still haven’t really put it in a girl yet, have you? No other girl has truly felt you inside of them then. I can still be your first… You know, a blowjob doesn’t count, Annie. Though I can only hope that mine held up to your expectations.” Mercedes grazed her cheek against Annette’s neck and then bit it lightly.

Wiping her eyes, Annette sensed Mercedes sucking harder. 

“Ohhhh, Mercie. I promise, I’ve only ever thought of you. Even during that other time, I was only imagining how amazing you would feel. But, are you sure I shouldn't tone it down? What if I do something horrible to you by accident?

“Absolutely not. If I’m being honest, I liked it when you put me down and… unnf.” Mercedes rubbed her thighs together. “You pack such a strong punch for a small girl, is what I’m trying to say. But … I also liked seeing you sweating and struggling against my body.” Mercedes carefully rolled Annette onto her back and began to climb onto her. “Mmm, on that thought, it’s my turn again. I hope you don’t mind. Also, I certainly hope I’m not going to be punished by the goddess for saying all of that. Oh well, she’s the one who made me this dirty.”

Mercedes brought her leg over Annette’s torso, her whole body jiggling during the slow motion. The bed creaked louder as Mercedes shifted herself to engulf the smaller body underneath her, her breasts drooping down far. Annette gulped nervously at the immense pressure that pinned her down as Mercedes slowly descended.

As Mercedes finally flattened her stomach down onto Annette, she reached in for a passionate kiss. 

Annette, immobilized by the crushing weight, exhaled a sharp, startled breath, but it was cut short as her thin lips met with the other, more lush pair. Annette gave in to the kiss and put a hand on Mercedes’ hair, pulling her head in closer. The two tongues danced around as the girls caressed each other’s cheeks, eventually moving to explore other body parts. Mercedes jostled her thighs together, rubbing and twisting the skin of Annette’s upright cock, triggering more precum to erupt onto the bed. Meanwhile, Annette went to town with her venturing hands, first taking precious time to squeeze and fondle Mercedes’ belly. Then, she raised both hands up and clamped them down onto her ass. Her hands disappeared far into the quaking cheeks, and in their stead, two deep craters with hints of cellulite were formed.This drew a surprised gasp from Mercedes, but seconds later, Annette felt her lips spread into a smile. 

Annette opened her eyes to see that Mercedes had repositioned her lower half, grabbed her cock, and placed the tip in her pussy. 

Before Annette knew it, her body was being pushed deeper into the bed as Mercedes throwing her ass down in hard pounds. Annette had a perfect view of Mercedes from below, watching her belly and breasts ripple with every slam through shaky vision. Taking advantage of the moment, Annette helped by gripping Mercedes’ hips. 

“OH, you feel so good inside of me! D-do you like my… AHN!… my fat butt, Annie? Show me how much you like it!!”

Annette followed this acute request without a second thought, spurred by the constant moans and the heavenly sensations of Mercedes clamping down on her dick. Annette wrapped both arms tightly around Mercedes’ back and tugged her down, causing the enormous pair of tits to come crashing into her mouth with a wobbling seism. They spilled across the bed and cloaked Annette’s mouth, nearly suffocating her. Mercedes, in return, embraced Annette around the neck and ceased her bouncing, letting her lover take control. Puffing fast and hard, Annette began to thrust harder than she ever had before, clenching her buttocks and lifting her hips and lower back high into the air. Nothing at this moment could stop her from increasing the intensity of her cracks against the wide pale barriers of asscheeks. Her balls flew up with piercing clapping sounds, though they were still eclipsed by those massive, jiggling slabs. 

While Annette had gotten used to the heavy pressure going down on her body, it was her time to be on top. She abruptly stopped her thrusting, and then used an unknown reserve of strength to swiftly flip Mercedes over, essentially switching places with her. Mercedes flopped over with a loud groan of the bed legs, and now underneath Annette, she instinctively straightened her legs upward and spread them wide in a v-shape, presenting both holes in a surprisingly limber position for a plump lady such as herself.

“Annie…” Mercedes purred. “I haven’t told you yet, but I want a family so badly. I want to be a mom. To be pregnant, and to get bigger and fatter. Ahhh... I don’t care that we just started today... please just give me some children, now...” 

Annette, who had stopped her aggressive assault, beaming, was restored to her cheerful, girlish manner.

“Really?” Annette asked. “O-of course I’m going to get you pregnant! That’s exactly what I want, too!”

She flashed a slightly amused, yet doting grin while bringing her mouth to Mercedes’ cunt. 

“You’re gonna look beautiful with a pregnant belly, Mercie, especially with all of that snacking you already do. I know how much you love sweets now, but I might have to feed you even more whenever you get those cravings that everyone talks about.” She gently rubbed Mercedes’ folded belly, and the bigger girl’s endearing titters caused it to jiggle more. 

“But let’s have a little more fun before that, ok?” Annette teased. 

Mercedes hung her mouth wide open as Annette began to lick down below.

“Haaaaa…. Ok…. Don’t stop,” Mercedes hummed. 

While Annette inserted her tongue deeper and flicked it around, Mercedes reached over to a her desk, using a desperately outstretched finger to hook a pair of anal beads. Annette emerged from the pink cavern to see Mercedes shivering with anticipation while holding the toy.

“Wha? hmm…” Annette stared at the beads, confused, but a glimmer soon formed in her eyes. “ Oh! I think I get it. You want to have even more fun, then? Alrighty, get ready!” Annette took the toy and shoved it in Mercedes’ asshole, inspecting carefully as each bead disappeared with repeating squishes. Once it was far enough in, Annette stood back up on the bed, grabbing Mercedes’ ankles and pushing them back slowly, stopping every few seconds to make sure she wasn’t straining her. 

Mercedes yelped as her pussy received a hard dick slap from Annette, who then climbed up onto her commodious, lightly dimpled thighs and hoisted her hips up, dick flopping wildly until she lined it up with the tight opening. 

“Get ready, Mercie, here I go! UNF!”

Annette bent her knees, plunging a little more than a foot of dick downwards.

“Ohhh… H-harder…” Mercedes wailed in a fragile voice.

The reverberations of dick striking against cervix rattled both girl’s bones. Annette ravenously seized both of Mercedes’ boobs at the nipples to gain more leverage.

Her nuts groaned as they impacted against the fat underside of Mercedes’ thighs, and her dick tingled as it hit the warm pussy walls. 

Rather than amateurly speeding up, Annette made sure that each collision was deliberate and gave the maximum pleasure for her lady. Each time she landed on the wobbling foundation of plump legs, there was a shock so powerful that a few small snapping noises resounded from beneath the bed. 

Annette slid her slick dick out for the finale as it throbbed and leaked so much that surely it was seconds from erupting. Both girls knew exactly what was about to happen, and so they had to take a short, last look at each other before their lives would change forever.

Forcing Mercedes’ legs back to their limit, Annette drilled her dick own more time, and as soon the shaft vanished, a gushing sound came from within the outstretched pussy. As traces of the great white flood began to spurt out, Mercedes curled her toes and smushed her tits together, her legs quivering uncontrollably as she orgasmed simultaneously with Annette. 

“Ooooo, fill me up, Annie!!! Make me a mommy!!!”

Annette bucked her hips as the blast continued for what seemed like minutes. She finally swung her dick back, leaving a cum-splattered pussy behind, and with a penultimate moan, collapsed onto Mercedes, her head bouncing off of the dual cushions. With ears ringing, every drop of energy left her body at once.

As her head rode up and down with the soothing rises of Mercedes’ heaving chest, Annette felt a hand stroking her hair gently.

“I can’t believe that all happened. You did it… I think we’re going to be… parents.” Mercedes said softly. “You were so strong, but...” She fawned over how cute Annette looked snugged in between her cleavage. “This soft side of you is so wonderful too, Annie. You’re going to be an amazing parent.”

“What do we do now?” Annette spoke calmly. “How do we tell Dimitri and the rest? Are we even ready for this? Who’s going to look over our baby… wait, probably babies when we go out for battle? And wait, we just did this without being married! Isn’t that a sin, or something...oh, this is a lot to think about.”

“Don’t you worry, the goddess has destined us to be together and she will protect our new family.” Mercedes responded. “We can’t be afraid of what others think. I’m sure Uncle Dimitri won’t think of us any differently. Though you are right about that last thing. We should probably wed, like, as soon as possible. I don’t think there’s anything on my schedule tomorrow!”

Annette chuckled halfheartedly, her eyes were beginning to drift. Now, only a mere few days after her first sexual experience with another woman, Annette’s mind was free of any burdens. All of that pent-up anxiety and sexual frustration was no more. She was no longer poisoned by the malicious fixations that her dick was injecting into her mind. Finally, she was free. 

As her dick calmed to a flaccid state, Annette thought of what the future held. No more constant masturbation, no more dirty thoughts, no more having sex with other girls… hopefully. That wasn’t a given. She couldn’t always control her dick, but now she was confident that she at least had some power over it. Even then, she still didn’t know what kinds of other lewd things Mercedes was into. Given all of the new surprises about her best friend- no, soulmate- that she learned today, there was no telling what could happen. But one thing was for sure: Mercedes would always be her number one priority in life. 

Annette popped her head up and moved down to plant it on Mercedes’ stomach, truly the perfect pillow. 

“I’m so happy, Mercie. Our new life starts today.” 

They laced their hands together and gradually fell asleep, having shared dreams abound with visions of their new life and, undeniably, visions of the countless sexual expeditions that were soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Annette’s mini character-arc is over! That sure was quick! To be honest, now that I’ve finished the chapter, I’m realizing that I did not add too much to my classic smut formula. I was originally going to dabble a bit into some other kinks, but I ended up wanting to make Mercedes and Annette have a more wholesome sexual interaction that didn’t go way out of character, while still having a few spicy moments between the two. In the end, I couldn’t bring myself to degrade their adorable relationship. 
> 
> Don’t worry, though. I’m aiming for the next chapter to be less cutesy and emotional, but definitely more fun and deviant. That’s because it will focus on Lysithea, of course. As you know by now, I've made her into the type of futa to just fuck around with no internal conflict. Should be a good change of pace. 
> 
> Should I also bring cumflation back for the occasion? I mean, I wanted to take a little break from it, but it also seems that I can never escape it. Probably because I feel like Lysithea is a perfect character to be blimping up multiple girls. I still haven’t decided yet, but please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Finally, feel free to share any other thoughts in the comments. In my short time on this site, I've really appreciated all of the wonderful comments that have given me great insight and ideas for the future! I really can't say this enough: I hope you guys are loving the story so far!


	4. Garreg Mach Futa Club: Lysithea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the fourth chapter in the Garreg Mach Futa Club series. In this chapter, Lysithea finds herself subjected to a unique ‘challenge’ conducted by three other familiar students. Get ready for some steamy, and I mean really steamy action. This is the Lysithea chapter, of course. What else would you expect? Just check out the tags, and then you’ll pretty much have a good idea of what spicy stuff is in store. Enjoy!
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*

The distant knell of school bells, ringing the metallic melody that was ingrained into every ear at Garreg Mach, synced with the crisp smacking of Lysithea’s penis, cleaving a familiar pair of mature teacher tits. As the last vibration poured into the room, the snowy-haired dickgirl uprooted herself from the vast, lubricous sea that had deeply ingested her member, which was adorned by hundreds of smeared orange kissmarks. Lysithea finally popped out with a frustrated grunt, hoisting her apricot-painted dick so that it curved upwards, a plentiful clear paste cascading down the shaft and onto her nuts

“What are you doing, Lysithea? Aren’t you going to finish on me?”

Manuela pouted with arms crossed under her boobs, sticking her bottom lip out. The busty teacher had grown even larger from her first encounter with Lysithea, since the residual futa cum that was once stored in her belly nicely filled out her curves, especially her voluminous chest, which now had to be covered with window drapes instead of her normal dress.  
Another significant change had occurred within Manuela: she was now completely obsessed with Lysithea, going as far as to beg the girl for constant, everyday sex. And to further please Lysithea, living up to her sluttiness, Manuela dolled herself with lavish amounts of makeup, only for her idol to ruin it all through hours of rough facefucking.

Of course, Lysithea loved every minute she spent with Manuela, savoring her new fucktoy’s gradual bimbofication at the wrath of her domineering dick. Lysithea noticed that with each load she shot, Manuela became increasingly desperate to be humiliated even further. To Lysithea, there was nothing hotter than this: having complete control over a fat, cum-gargling whore. In a matter of days, since her first sexual encounter along with Annette and Bernadetta, Lysithea had achieved the next tier in her sexual awakening, and, quickly realizing how great sex felt, it took no time at all for her to become drunk on lust and power. 

Lysithea’s face twisted, grimacing as she swung her dick down onto the welcoming milkers. Manuela gasped as the drooling tip slapped down onto the snug cleft between her cleavage. 

“Hrngh, hold on a second, you impatient broad. You have to wait like a proper woman if you want my- Oh f-fuck!”

Manuela stared into the readying urethra and was given little time to react as a sticky deluge fired from the widening slit. In an instant, a white flash blinded her, cum splashing in her hair and all over her face.

Lysithea groaned as she released the point-blank blast, repositioning her dick with difficulty so as to glaze Manuela’s nearly bed-sized bosom with her jizz. As the last of the load was ejected, Lysithea wiped the sweat off of her brow and looked down at Manuela, noticing that even under a thick mask of cum, she was overjoyed. Any respectable female would have been seething at being disgraced like this, used as a dumping grounds. But luckily for Lysithea, there were not many of that kind to exist at Garreg Mach. Manuela happily licked the salty cum on her cheeks and batted her eyelashes, giving her favorite hung student an adoring gaze.

Lysithea smirked and swayed her hips to the side, using her glans to wipe the cum on Manuela’s eyelids. 

“Man, that was a good fuck. Your tits just get fatter every time I see you. I hope you're grateful for the wonders my cum has done to your body, ‘cause I sure am!” Lysithea gloated, groping Manuela’s tits. “Same time, same place tomorrow? Or maybe you want a little break from being dicked down?”

“Please no breaks! Tomorrow works!” Manuela pleaded, yet Lysithea frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. “Oh right! And thank you for making me so big!” 

“That’s more like it! I wish I could stay for some extra tutoring, but I’ve gotta meet someone now. Have fun cleaning up!” Lysithea bid Manuela farewell with a snappy gesture and left her in a pool of cum, hurrying to the courtyard by the student dormitories, barely making an attempt to hide her still semi-erect bulging from her uniform. In fact, she had become even more carefree about her appearance. She didn’t care who saw her dick and what they thought of it. She was on the prowl for some prime pieces of ass, and no amount of disapproving glances would stop her. 

She probably had to tone down that attitude, though, since she had promised to meet Bernadetta today. 

Venturing outside the corridor, Lysithea passed the Black Eagles room, using her peripheral vision to see Edelgard instructing other students with some kind of battle plan. Her movements were coordinated and firm- perhaps even somewhat stiff- but that didn’t stop her boobs from jiggling wildly when she tapped the board. 

Hmmm, she’d be a tough nut to crack, but Lysithea could get balls deep in her for sure. It would be fun to break down such a strong-willed woman. She’d have to remember that for later!

And then, she passed the Blue Lions room. Inside was Mercedes and Annette-a drastic size difference to behold-holding hands.

Woah, Annette did it! Good for her, but fuck, if she wasn’t the luckiest girl alive... Lysithea would be all over that doughy... no, wait, maybe she shouldn’t be thinking that… well, good for them anyway. 

And then, her home away from home: the Golden Deer room. Lysithea stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar trio of girls occupying the room with no sign of Claude, Lorenz, Raphael, or Ignatz in sight: the clown, the creep, the slob, and the pansy. Good. She loved the guys like family, but they could be unbearable sometimes. And she didn’t want them in the way when she made her move on the three delectable girls right within reach. Lysithea quickly sneaked in, dick hardening as she approached the three sitting asses.

In the middle, Hilda sat with her butt jutting out far, seemingly extenuating how fat it was, which only teased Lysithea and invited her dick for a ride. A short uniform rode up her ass, revealing lovely pink panties that were lodged deep in her crack, bubbly asscheeks swallowing nearly the whole thing. She was either such a ditz who she didn’t notice her ass being shown to the whole courtyard, or a dirty skank who was waiting to be plowed. 

To Hilda’s right sat Marianne, who had the opposite appearance. Her longer dress did a better job of covering her body and sustaining her dignity. However, as hard as the dress tried to make Marianne appear as light as a feather underneath, it didn’t hide the outline of her cheeks wobbling and shifting uncomfortably on the creaking wooden bench. Instead of the perky, almost fakeness of Hilda’s ass, hers was obviously a more natural type of fat resting upon unexercised thighs. 

On the far left sat Leonie, whose body was quite different from the other two. Her ass was still large to an extent, but it was clear that it was more muscle than fat. It swelled nicely from her toned back, and Lysithea found herself admiring the girl’s impressive biceps as well. 

The girls must have been too engrossed in conversation to realize that the bench was curving downward and groaning under their hefty asses. It was unfathomable how it was still standing considering the pain and stress weighing upon the woodwork, and yet, Lysithea wouldn’t mind being in its place. 

Lysithea whipped out her dick, and with a perfect plan in mind, aimed it right down the middle towards Hilda’s ass. She swayed back, standing on her toes to get her dick flying as high as she could, and then let gravity do the rest of the work. Air rushing around it, it soared back down and-

*WHAP*

“EEP!” 

It struck with perfect accuracy, lodging itself smack dab in the crack between the two fat globes, which immediately jerked at the unsuspecting assault. Hilda flinched as if she had been stabbed, emitting a shrill yelp as a volley of precum splattered onto her ass, frosting it like a delicious batch of oversized, shiny sweet buns. With her plan already halfway completed, Lysithea finished the job by launching her hands into the other two malleable asses. 

Leonie and Marianne rotated their heads back, the dramatic movements put into their bodies signaling a louder, pained cry of the bench. Lyisthea met their shocked faces with a smug grin, soaking up every silent second before the inevitable chaos. 

“W-w-what the heck is on my back, you two? I don’t wanna look!” Hilda screamed, her back pre-speckled back shivering. She tried to shake Lyithea’s dick off by frantically scooting her ass up, but it only caused the 2-and some-foot occupier to sandwich deeper into the comfortable crack. 

Her face turning red with rage, Leonie swatted Lysithea’s hand away and opened her mouth to say something, but it slowly closed shut as she looked down at the girl’s crotch. At noticing the massive dick on Lysithea, Marianne also turned red, this particular shade conveying a much different emotion, though.

“Hey girls, hope you don’t mind me interrupting, just thought I’d make a quick pit stop! Oh, and by the way, it’s on your ass, not your back, Hilda. You of all people should know that. Don’t act so surprised, like you weren’t asking for it with that thing hanging out so far.” 

“Lysithea? W-what the hell are you doing back there? Are you putting an animal on me or something? It’s wriggling around all warm and… w-wet? Eek! Get it off! Marianne, Leonie, what is that little punk doing?” 

The other two couldn’t rip their eyes away from the monster, disgusted, yet growing more curious by the second.

“Oh dear! Lysithea, what is that?” Marianne muttered, looking a little sick to her stomach. 

“Aw fuck, it sorta stinks, too! Hilda, you might want to see this…” Leonie added. 

“Oops, that’s right, I just used it a few minutes ago and I guess I didn't really have time to clean it… What, neither of you have seen this before?” Lysithea asked. “Eh, actually that makes sense. But Hilda, I was sure you would be more familiar with this feeling! I’m a little surprised…why don’t you turn around and take a peek, yeah? Or are you too scared to look?”

“That’s it!” Hilda shouted. “I’m gonna kill you!”

The ground trembled as Hilda impatiently swiveled around, sweeping off Lysithea’s dick in the process. She winced as her shapely body got stuck for a few moments, but eventually popped free and rose from the bench. Her imposing figure stood at essentially double the size of Lysithea, but the prude dickgirl, with her hands on her hips, wasn’t intimidated in the slightest. Hilda, fuming with her fists balled, bent down to throttle Lysithea, but was stopped in her tracks as the huge girldick introduced itself, intervening right in her face. Meeting the predator so closely, Hilda’s body shut down for a brief second, her pupils dilating and nostrils flaring as the stench of fresh cum hit her.

“Ahhh...w-woah…hnnnn.”

Lysithea slapped Hilda’s cheek with the tip, etching a hot, slimy skidmark onto her cheek.

“Not so confident now, huh?” Lysithea thundered. “Too big for you? Honestly, how clueless are you to have not ever noticed this? Kinda hurts my self-esteem.” 

But Lysithea knew the truth: it was obvious in Hilda’s expression that she had long been sniffing out that dick like a bloodhound, waiting for the moment to pounce on it. The other two, not so much; between Marianne simply not knowing what a penis even was and Leonie being too obsessed with training to ever notice. But Hilda, obviously Garreg Mach’s resident cock magnet with her plump, bright pink dick-sucking lips and her skintight attire that covered barely any skin, was clearly lying when acting like she didn’t know what was going on. 

Hilda shook her head, and snapped back to her normal sassy ways, swiped the dick out of her face. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Lysithea? Why do you have such a massi-... um… penis?” Hilda swallowed hard, trying to keep her eyes from meeting the tempting tip. She held a hand up before Lysithea was about to speak, probably to make another witty remark. “No, no, don’t tell me, I don’t care why you have that disgusting thing, you just sexually assaulted us! And I’ll have you know, it’s not even that big. Do you honestly think you have a chance getting girls with that microdick? You couldn’t ever satisfy me if that’s what you want, you nasty pervert. C’mon girls, let’s get out of here!” Hilda tried in vain to pull her dress down over her ass, but quickly became flustered and gave up, taking the other two mesmerized girls by the hands and swaggered out of the room. 

“Delusional bitch…” Lysithea muttered under her breath, stroking her dick with nefarious thoughts on her mind while watching the stampede of asses bounce out into the courtyard. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bright light poured down on the students of Garreg Mach. Several groups were chatting, picnicking, and playing games as they enjoyed a typical afternoon of leisure outside of the 

dorms. Lysithea leaned on a beam, trapped on all sides by girls of all shapes and sizes nestling up very close to her. She caught the horny girls hook,line, and sinker by making her bulge as obvious as possible. Several hands brushed and petted the thing like it was the fabled object of a show and tell. Lysithea had her own hands-on fun, groping around in the sea of exposed boobs, the girls in the front responding with satisfied squeals, and the ones in the back fighting each other to get a chance. 

“Hi, Lysithea, remember me? From your black magic class? Can you tutor me, please? I really need some help after class!”

“Do you want to go out to eat sometime, Lysithea? I’ve heard the dining hall has some great desserts for tomorrow's menu!”

“Hey, bitch, I already asked her that! She said she would go with me!”

“Girls, girls, calm down.” Lysithea said. “I’d love to go out with each and everyone of you. But I’m supposed to be meeting someone here right now, so I’d appreciate it if-”

“Hello? Lysithea? Oh, uh, excuse me… sorry… oops, didn’t mean to touch there, my apologies!” A feeble voice, almost drowned out by the shrill chatter of the wild fangirls, came from within the crowd. 

“Bernie, is that you?” Lysithea called out. Between the pile of skin, she saw a few tufts of purple hair rustling around. The girls at the front jumped as Bernadetta squeezed her way through while profusely apologizing. 

“Alright girls, show’s over. Shoo!” A collective, disappointed groan came from the crowd as every girl hung her head and left the area, though Lysithea had to push away a few dramatic, clingy stragglers who stayed attached to her dick as if it was a life support machine.

All were eventually removed except for Bernadetta, who was slowly revealed with each leaving girl, her body freed from the strong clamp of childbearing hips. Once she was able to move, she stumbled forward and doubled over with fatigued breathing. Lysithea managed to catch her, but her own arms were dragged by an immense weight,

“Woah! What have you been eating, Bernadetta?” Lysithea felt something brush up against her leg and noticed Bernadetta’s eyes darting around nervously. “Wait, don’t tell me…”

Her eyes fell groundward to see a big development. Bernadetta’s semi-erect cock, barely concealed by her clothing anymore, flopped out from its former position tucked between her thighs and writhed around like a live organism, slouching onto the ground. 

“Wow… how did this even happen? It’s only been a few days since…”

“I have no idea!” Bernadetta replied, panicked. “Every day since our last meeting I’ve been trying to find an answer to my problems! I’d been doing a little better mentally, but… I wake up today and… agh, just look at it! How am I supposed to go out with this thing? I’m growing into some sort of monster!”

“No, hold on, don’t jump to all of that self-loathing! It’s not a bad thing that you’ve grown! You came to me for helping you gain confidence, right? I won’t lie: Though you came to the right person, you probably don’t even need me for help now. All you need to do is just look down, and there’s your spigot of ever-flowing confidence right there!”

“A-are you sure? I mean, I know you said girls like it big but I think I might be too big now. How is it supposed to um… fit anywhere? Everyone will probably think it’s gross, anyway.” Bernadetta said, blushing. 

“Oh, you’d be surprised what the girls here are capable of, Bernadetta! Did you even count how many girls that were around me just now, all bickering for my attention? If you didn’t hide your penis so much, you’d be just as popular as me. Heck, you’d get an even bigger crowd than me, I’m sure of it! So how about this… I’ll show you how to land an easy date. Then we can talk about your countless success stories next week. Follow me!” 

Lysithea winked and then motioned for Bernadetta to walk down with her along the dorms. Near the end, they stopped as Lysithea pointed at a distant group, a young man with a blazing mop of unruly hair talking with a girl who was rolling her eyes. 

“Ooh, looks like Sylvain is doing his thing, like usual.” Lysithea sighed. “I think this will do! Now, I don’t suggest you approach a girl who is already the center of flirtation from another guy if you don’t want any conflict. I’m just doing it because it’ll be fun, and I know I can beat up Sylvain if it gets to that point. Stay close behind me and watch how it’s done.”

Bernadetta awkwardly shuffled, lagging behind as Lysithea ran up to the girl and her unsuccessful suitor. 

Sylvian, in the middle of a corny joke, did a double take at Lysithea.

“Lysithea! Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a man while he’s talking to a beautiful woman?” Sylvain tilted his head at the other girl, who looked as if she was about to gag as he ran his hands through his red mane. “If you’re so jealous and desiring my attention, that is, I’m flattered. Hate to break it to you, but you’ll have to wait a few years if you want to get through the gates and enter adult swim.” 

Lysithea puffed her cheeks out, Sylvain laughing heartily at the sight of the cute girl getting angry, assuming that she couldn’t possibly be of any harm to him. But with Lysithea’s dick trembling in her undergarments and ready to unleash its rage, he couldn’t have been any more wrong. Somehow, both Sylvain and the girl did not catch on to the hiding surprise, but Bernadetta could sense the incoming disaster in the form of heat eminanting off of her friend.

“... you really want to treat me like a child?” Lysithea protested, taking a bold step forward and sticking her chest out towards Sylvain, whose amusement took a turn with drops of sweat forming on his head at the unexpected, deep tone coming out of a pint-sized girl. “Let me tell you something.” Lysithea poked a finger at his chest. I’d rather die a horrible death at the hands of Nemesis than be seen with you, and clearly she feels the same. Speaking of, can’t you see that she’s drier than the Red Canyon?” Lysithea threw her thumb towards the girl, catching her attention. “So stop being a weirdo and bothering the poor girl. Take a hike, limp dick.”

Laying low behind, Bernadetta flinched, expecting Sylvain to flat out deck the smaller girl. But, opening her eyes after a prolonged silence, it looked as if Lysithea already won the fight with her mental ploy, as Sylvain backed away in fear of the true alpha. 

“Wait, i-is that how you really feel about me?” Sylvain directed towards the other girl, who only reacted by giving him a stone-cold stare. Lysithea’s anger dissipated, the burning coals boiling her balls slowing to a simmer as she adapted a cool demeanor, moving close enough to the girl so that her dick brushed up against her leg. The girl jumped at first, but as the superior pheromones of testosterone filled her air, she immediately warmed and nuzzled it with her thigh like an adoring cat. 

“I’m sorry, is his presence still bothering you?” Lysithea asked. The girl nodded excitedly, her eyes still magnetised to the huge bulge that was flirting a whole lot better than an actual guy. Sylvain’s face turned white as he was next to notice what Lysithea was packing. 

“What---? It’s… way bigger than.... Oh I think I’m gonna be sick!” Sylvain was petrified, his feet glued to the grass. Lysithea, being hugged by the girl from behind, stomped with a commanding foot, scaring Sylvain back to wherever he came from.

Lysithea put her mouth to the girl’s ear and whispered something passionately. The girl couldn’t stop fidgeting and giggling as Lysithea pulled away and moved a hand up her skirt. 

As the girl skipped away, a small imprint on her exposed thigh, Lysithea turned back to Bernadetta to see her pale, sickened face. 

“See that? That was so dang easy, and she didn’t even say a single word to me once! I hooked her in by overpowering that buffoon, and then reeled her in with the magic of my unexplainable biology! See how rhetorically powerful a penis can be?”

“Um… Lysithea… I’m glad for you and all, but… I don’t think I can do any of that stuff you just did. Making fun of Sylvain, taking advantage of that girl… don’t you think that was kinda mean? Or that maybe… you were the creep in that situation?” Bernadetta cowered at that last statement, though she really did mean it. 

“Hmmm… no, you’re kinda right. You and I want the same thing, right? It’s just that I have a different way of getting what I want. I know exactly what goes on in a girl’s mind when they look at me. So I don’t see myself as a creep or a jerk...but, well… if it makes you feel better, I’ll go apologize to Sylvain later, I promise. Ok?” 

Normally Lysithea wouldn’t make such an angelic pledge, but she couldn’t resist the feeling that she had to do something nice as she looked into Bernadetta’s glistening eyes and saddened frown. 

“I’m sorry if what you saw was too much for you to handle-” Bernadetta innocently nodded her head. 

“Guess I didn’t really teach you much of anything, did I? Me teaching you my methods is sorta like trying to teach magic to a brawler, probably.”

“No, that’s not true at all, Lysithea! You’re right about us being completely different personalities, but that doesn’t mean we can’t learn things from each other! I think I understand… I need to be more assertive. I-it’s hard for me though…”

“It’ll sound weird coming from me, but you don’t have to feel like pushing yourself too hard. Not everyone is meant to be naturally outgoing all the time, and there’s nothing wrong with being more reserved. Besides, I know lots of girls who’d like a more shy partner! But by all means, don’t let me stop you from trying to improve your game! I think that there’s one thing keeping you from improving, though, and that’s not understanding the love that people will have for your body. You saw how that girl responded to my penis. So what do you say about taking a stab at it?

Bernadetta twisted her foot in the grass sheepishly. “I don’t know… can I take a few minutes to-oh!”

Just then, two stacks of boobs appeared in front of Bernadetta and Lysithea. It took the girls a second to register that there were two students attached to the sloshing shields. Both of them directed their attention to Lysithea, bending down and unbuttoning their tops in a sultry display.

“Hiiii! Are you Lysithea, by any chance?” one of the girls blurted. They turned to each other with stupid, giddy smiles on their faces as Lysithea, in her typical bratty fashion, raised an irked eyebrow. “We heard about rumors about you from our friends, and, ohmygoddess, they 

were right, it’s freaking HUGE!” The top-heavy fangirls wasted no time in beginning to lift and stroke Lysithea’s cock, falling to their knees and smushing their cheeks up against her radiating crotch. 

The act undoubtedly caused a stir in Lysithea’s loins, as precum bubbled from her tip. But it was also starting to get annoying being pestered by the same fat tits and asses every day, especially when her first and foremost priority would be spending time with Bernadetta over some fake, washed up school whores. 

“Get off of me, now!” Lysithea barked, slapping at the girls’ groping hands. They whined at their punishment, though probably wishing they were being slapped by something else. 

Just then, their noses picked up another curious musk, the presence of something much larger that they were not expecting. They both got back on their feet and for the first time, noticed Bernadetta, who backed up from the frightening and awkward situation. 

“And who are you? A friend of hers?” The girls came closer, and without a shred of discreteness, caught Bernadetta’ chin in their fleshy net. Their boobs sloshed and heaved in her face, inciting her penis to sprout upwards up and poke them from the bottom. The girls jumped as their tits were attacked from below, and as they parted to either side, they gasped as the pulsating, gurgling gift from underneath was revealed. 

“Holy shit, another one?! It’s even more impressive!” The size queens once again melted, this time at the sight of an even more superior dick. At first, Bernadetta whimpered in fear, but as she saw Lysithea give a wink, she saw her chance to start trying to amp her confidence. 

“Um… yeah! I-it sure is! Thanks! Wanna… um… use it?”

Lysithea slapped her forehead. There was still a looong, long way to go with this girl.

The two girls ignored the speech, pouncing right at her cock, Bernadetta recoiling at the animalistic move. Lysithea quickly snatched her friend away, causing the girls to fall on their massive cushions, bobbing up and down like buoys.

“You two need to give it a break! I mean, what is wrong with you?” Lysithea felt a fit of rage unlike anything she had experienced before, stemming from some sort of instinct to protect her friend. She took Bernadetta by the arm, sneered at the panting girls, who were struggling to get up, and turned around to leave.

Lyishtea became oddly quiet, considering usually she would have some caustic joke to make.

“Um… so… that was scary… Do all girls act like that around penises? I guess I never knew any girl would like mine so much to the point of literally jumping at it. You were right after all, Lysithea.”

“I suppose I was right, but that was an absolutely horrible example for you. It was certainly… a start, I’ll tell you that. No, not all girls are that crazy. They were what you would call, ‘desperate’. So desperate for a penis, in fact, that they acted like they were entitled to it, and will do anything to get their mitts on it. Bernie, don’t waste your time with girls like that. They don’t see you as a human at all… only as an object. A big sack of meat.” Lysithea was silent for a moment, looking down at her feet. If I'm being completely honest, that’s the kind of attitude that I like sometimes. I’m even guilty of viewing others like that occasionally. But I don’t want that for you. It’s a gross part of this world that is _not_ for you.”

“Oh! Um, I really appreciate you looking out for me like that Lysithea, but what do I do now, then? I sort of understand that my penis is something that girls will like, but…”

Lysithea turned to Bernadetta and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

“I’ll be the first person to tell you that sex is great and all. But you have to find a girl who’ll love you, every part of you. As you. As Bernadetta. Not just your penis…”

The two walked a few blocks more, both taking in the scenery quietly. Small, wet beads from Bernadetta’s watering eyes dripped down onto the grass. Lysithea rubbed her back delicately, lamenting for Bernadetta and her troubled grief. 

“Lysithea,” Bernadetta sniffled. “I’m happy. I want to let you know that I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m happy that I have a friend who understands me so well. What you said is something I’ll always remember.”

“I…” Lysithea choked, tears welling up as well. “I’m happy for you. I know I can seem like a deviant hardass sometimes, but I really care for you. I want you to succeed, Bernie. I really do. That being said-” Lysithea cleared her bittersweet emotions, pumping herself up again. “Are you free to meet again tomorrow?” Lysithea asked. “We can work a little more on your… flirting. And don’t worry, we’ll find some more sane girls tomorrow instead of letting the weird ones come to us.” 

“Ok, s-sure! Thank you, Lysithea. I think I’m a little closer to getting the answer I need.” 

Lysithea watched Bernadetta walk into the distance, waving her hands high up. 

Though Lysithea’s life was pretty much free of any internal problems, and she couldn’t really relate to what Bernadetta was experiencing, she wanted so desperately to help her find the answer. In the end, she knew that Bernadetta would have to find it out for herself, no matter 

how many words of wisdom she could give. Though, considering how much growth she had already seen in Bernadetta, like how remarkably determined she had become, Lysithea was sure everything would work out.

_I’m rooting for you Bernie!_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A feeble yellow tinge from a waning candle illuminated Lysithea’s room, keeping the assortment of pages on her desk from fading away into the creeping evening darkness. She buried her nose into a thick-rimmed book, occasionally sweeping a fountain pen across the page margins to embellish them with tightly packed flourishes, anecdotes so comprehensive and organized that only a young prodigy such as Lysithea could create them. 

Her eyes drooped and the pen in her hand wobbled from a weakening grip as she shut one book and moved onto the next one in the towering stack. She was about ready to fold her arms onto the table and tuck her head in for a quick nap, but never had she voluntarily flaked from her studies. The persistent scholar she was, Lysithea was hardwired to finish her academics and value learning above anything else. Well… she did have trouble sticking to that goal sometimes because of a few distractions. 

*BAM, BAM, BAM*

“AHH! G-ghost!” She screamed.

A sudden banging on the door shocked Lysithea from her half-conscious state, stopping her as she was in the middle of a reading long-winded sentence.

She slumped down onto the chair with a deep sigh, wiping her eyes and forcing herself to tread over to the door. 

“Ugh, for the last time, I can’t have sex right now! Unlike you bimbos, built for the streets, I actually have some things I want to accomplish in life!” Lysithea whipped out her dick and quickly stroked it, hoping to summon a few hours worth of saved up cum and spray the intrusive guests away like a power washer. She kicked the door open, expecting a tidal wave of girls to come crashing into her room, but her hand froze as she was confronted by three familiar faces, the one upfront sporting her trademark pink twintails and a complacent smile. 

“Hey, Lysithea! Hope we’re not disturbing at such a late hour,” Hilda scoffed. The neckline on her uniform was much lower than before, likely a setup to flaunt her sweater puppies. “I wasn't done with you earlier today! You really think I’d let you get away with assaulting me, Leonie, and Marianne like that?” 

Leonie acted disinterred with her arms crossed, but her eyes were having trouble ignoring the bulky, naked dick dangling out the door. Hiding in a corner, Marianne peeked over Hilda’s shoulder with a moritified curiosity. 

Hilda, meanwhile, was as lively as ever with her gigantic boobs dancing around for Lysithea, who at once was more awake than she’d ever been in her life. 

“Well, well, well. What a sweet ‘surprise’! I _certainly_ wasn’t expecting you three to come crawling back to me.” Lysithea said with a sarcastic inflection, cordially waving her hand for the three to come inside. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. Oh, wait, I’m sorry. Did you need help getting inside, Hilda? My door wasn’t quite constructed to let ‘XL’ body types through.”

Hilda ground her teeth and scrunched her face, pointing an accusatory finger.

“Yeah, well at least I don’t have to waddle around the monastery with a hulking Demonic Beast dick between my legs!” 

“Oh, so you finally admit that it’s pretty big! There we go, that wasn’t too hard!”

Hilda had enough of that biting wit, and charged through the door- or at least tried to. As expected, she was stopped as her boobs, easily the largest of the three Golden Deer Girls, got wedged between the door frames.

Lysithea waited with her hands on her hips, releasing a pitying laugh while treasuring every glorious second of Hilda trying to squeeze her way through. Lysithea hoisted her hips and greeted Hilda’s flustered face with a veiny lifesaver. 

“C’mon, grab on! I’ll pull you through! Pfft.” She snickered. 

Hilda’s eyes glazed over for a moment as she came face to face with the long girder of throbbing futa meat. Shaking her head and spitting at the dick, she went on to try to look as disgusted as she could. The warm specks landed on the tip, and as Lysithea felt them trickle down slowly, the rude act only made her dick grow a few more inches and poke Hilda on her velvety pink lips. 

“G-get that gross thing away from me!” 

Since the spitting only made Lysithea’s dick more satisfied, Hilda resorted to slapping it away with a forceful palm. However, she soon realized that doing so was also not the smartest option, as the dick barely budged, and further reacted by smearing her face with the faster flowing precum, a shiny mark left looking like fine calligraphy, not too different from Lysithea’s clean handwriting. 

Lysithea admired her penile penmanship, but eventually backed up, growing tired of bullying the stuck-up girl. Marianne and Leonie desperately pushed on Hilda’s butt, and in short time, her body torpedoed through the door and all three came tumbling in. 

While they stood up and dusted themselves off, Lysithea could only look upon the clumsy scene with amusement.

“That sure looked fun!” At this, Hilda gave Lysithea a deathly stare. “Spare me the introduction, please.” Lysithea continued. “I know exactly what you want and why you want it. So why don’t we get this over with, I have some more studying to do tonight!” 

“Could you stop being a smug little fucker for a second, Lysithea?” Hilda pouted, wiping the precum off of her cheek. “We’re here for our revenge, not some silly little hookup. We have, let’s say, a proposal for you.”

Lysithea raised an eyebrow, not expecting the leadup to this fuckathon to be so detailed. “Ooo, go on! I’m listening!”

“The three of us came up with a challenge.” Hilda declared. “And yes… ugh... it involves some sex. If we can successfully tire you out with sex, you have to apologize to us and never bother us again with that monster.” 

“Oh! And what happens when I fuck you three silly and prove you wrong?”

“IF we don’t win, which is _highly_ unlikely, then you can… have us. Anytime you want…”

“Wow! You actually offer a fair deal, Hilda! But of course you’ve planned this at night when you knew I would be tired with my studies. Oh, but I’m not mad, though! ” Lysithea claimed, rubbing her hands excitedly, then offering a handshake out to Hilda. “Ok, deal. But just to let you know, no matter how much cheating you’ve planned on doing…”

Lysithea stripped her clothing, down to wearing nothing but a dominant, assured look that sent tingles down each of the girls’ spines. 

“...I’ll win.”

The phrase resonated throughout the dimly lit room, causing the three Golden Deer pussies to become sopping wet with its tone of sheer sexual conviction. Hilda, Leonie, and Marianne were paralyzed by the long swinging stump and its accompanying cum cauldrons that descended so low, growling in anticipation of the challenge. 

“Don’t all rush me at once, girls… stop making me wait, who’s first?! What about you Leonie, or perhaps Marianne? You two haven’t had anything to say yet! What’s wrong? Did Hilda force you into this or something?”

Suddenly, Leonie stepped out of her uniform and found her voice.

“Of course not! We’ve all had enough of you!” Leonie exclaimed, approaching Lysithea. Her curves were the smallest of the trio, but her trimmed figure was a meal that Lysithea certainly didn’t get to enjoy often. Actually, with her bulging biceps, toned buttocks, and thighs that could probably strangle a person, Leonie posed the biggest challenge to Lysithea, though the dickgirl wasn’t scared of taking control of a little extra bulk. 

“And u-um…” Just as soon as she found her confidence, Leonie’s voice trailed off while getting closer to the elephantine dick, which was thicker than one of her whole legs and rivaled the weights she had to lift in her outdoor pursuits. 

“You know I never back down from a challenge!”

“Alright, why don’t you get down on your knees and back up those words, then? My cock needs a strong girl like you to be satisfied.” 

Leonie squatted down, licking her lips as the stomach-turning aroma of a day’s worth of cum and sweat hit her nose, reminding her of the smell of hard manual labor that she loved so much. Yet, there was an enticing hint of virility that really sealed the deal. 

Lyisthea aligned her hands with the top of Leonie’s bright orange hair and, just as she was about to plunge her face down onto her smelly cock, she felt a strong grip evelop her hips.

“W-woah, what the fuck are you doing?” 

Leonie unbent her knees and sprung up from her squatting position, taking Lysithea for a fast, elevator ride up towards the ceiling. Leonie lifted Lysithea with ease, as if the girl’s penis was merely filled with air, and pinned her against a nearby wall.

As her back hit the cold stone, Lysithea wriggled her legs wildly, though they too were eventually stapled to the wall by Leonie’s firm boobs. 

WIth her legs incapacitated, Lysithea fought tooth and nail, or rather, arm and dick, to break away. She wailied her fists at the chest that trapped her below the knees, and tried to swing her airborne dick like a weapon. Leonie overpowered Lysithea by shifting her grip from petulant girl’s hips to her wrists.

“Stop this, immediately! I’m the one who’s supposed to be in control, not you!” Lysithea yelled.

“Calm down, tough girl! You’re only hurting yourself by struggling so much.” Leonie joked. She moved her face down to the fat, sweaty nuts that swung around like vulnerable wrecking balls, wearing Lysithea’s leaking dick atop her head, precum cascading down her back in branching tributaries. 

“That’s it, slow down,” Leonie said in a hushed voice, the vibrations of her voice tingling Lysithea’s balls. “Let’s see how durable these things really are. Ever since I saw these hanging down from your skirt, I couldn't stop thinking about what they tasted like.... mmm....” Leonie lost her normally tough, warriorlike composure, a stupid smile warming her once stoic face as she kissed the grumbling cisterns. 

With her arms spread wide, wrists shackled by a superior physical strength, and her little body hanging in the air, Lysithea soon stopped resisting as the most delicate touch of lips calmed her nutsack. Her shoulders relaxed as she sunk down, her head hanging in what seemed to be the quickest defeat that she could’ve possibly faced. 

How did someone like Leonie have such a soft touch? No, no, had she already lost in a matter of seconds? She was supposed to be the one fucking some throats raw, not letting some girl treat her like a little plaything. Like a child! But… it _did_ feel heavenly. 

The fond, light pecks quickly turned to prolonged, sensual licks, moans escaping from Leonie’s mouth as she smoothed her tongue up and down Lysithea’s balls, polishing them with a shiny varnish. 

“Ohhh… mmph!!”

Just as Lysithea’s eyelids were growing heavy from the massaging licks and kisses, she was stirred from her trance because the sounds from her crotch were getting significantly wetter and louder. 

*Schlurp! Scchlp!* 

Lysithea gazed down to see Leonie trying the unthinkable, stretching her mouth wide open and trying to fit one of the balls into her mouth. Of course, given that they were bigger than Leoine’s whole head, one would think that it would be a fruitless task. However, she proved to be making the best of a physically impossible situation, suckling the wide base of her right testicle. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked in hard, the sensation of her determined suctioning causing Lysithea’s head to jerk back. 

“Hoooo my girls…. Leonie, where did you even learn to…hooo…”

Leonie pulled her head back, bringing with her the pocket of slack skin caught in her mouth, though with enough give, it flung out with a satisfying pop. Multiple spittle rings were left all across Lysithea’s ballsack, and it was signed with one last loving kiss. 

Hilda and Marianne watched the whole ordeal in awe; A wet stirring coming from Hilda fingering her clit in failed secrecy, and Marianne, not quite sure how to do what her body was telling her to do, anxiously bit her lip and tried to the curb the light purring coming out from deep within. 

“Ahh… oh, your back Leonie!” Marianne gasped, as she noticed Leonie entirely coated in the translucent, gummy liquid. “How did the goddess create such a form...to produce…all of...” Marianne’s mind short circuited from the strong smell wandering over to her, and two of her fingers suddenly began to move down between her legs with minds of their own, following cautiously in the footsteps of Hilda.

“That tasted wonderful,” Leonie said in a husky voice, scooping up Lysithea’s cock with one hand and squeezing more of the warm, waxy precum out of the tip. “I really need some more of this protein in my diet, Lysithea. Give me your biggest load, make me even stronger! Here, I’ll do all of the work so you can rest your tired hips...glpph!” 

Lysithea cried out as her dick was swallowed down in one gulp, Leonie doing so with no hands, simply the forward movement of her neck. It snaked down into her stomach, her throat distending to fit its width. Lysithea felt her balls teeming with unrestrained energy, and she clenched her butt against the wall, ready to let loose gallons of jizz. Even Leonie sensed the oncoming flood, her eyes widening as the balls she was juggling in one hand trembled ominously. Lysithea balled her single free fist, and then slapped it against the wall. 

Shit! She couldn’t be embarrassed like this anymore. Her balls were not a kissing booth, and her bitchbreaker was not an oversized meat skewer. She had to assert herself quickly, or else she would be a laughing stock among all of the girls at Garreg Mach. This was not who she was, a child to be tamed!

With rage flowing through her veins, Lysithea threw her free hand behind Leonie’s head and grabbed her hair. Leonie dropped her zen act, eyes bulging as her scalp was snatched by Lysithea, the cock in her mouth expanded angrily, bearing down on her tongue. She hastily moved one hand to push off of the wall, the other still keeping the smaller girl pinned back, but it was too late: Lysithea kept Leonie’s head locked in its position, smashed against her crotch with a hateful grip. Lysithea’s already amplified ego was fueled even more as she watched her victim sapped of her bravery almost immediately, struggling with loud, wet coughs and desperate movements to free herself from choking on the throat-bulging cock. Trying to pry Lysithea’s arms off, Leonie rolled her pleading, teary eyes up, but this appearance, like that of helpless prey, only brought upon the impending rush of cum faster.

“Guess what, Leonie? All of that training you do doesn’t mean a single fucking thing to me. I’ll always be stronger than you! Now here’s what you get for trying to make a fool out of me!”

A guttural sound from Lysithea, as well as a muted cry of acceptance from Leonie, prompted a sloshing like rough rapids, followed by a growing bump showing in Leonie’s belly, ruining years of arduous physical exercise. Lysithea made sure that not a single drip was spilled, gallons of her hot nut fattening Leonie to the point where her gurgling stomach met the wall and spread to the sides. 

Lysithea relaxed her grip and leaned forward, riding on Leonie’s belly as she stumbled a few steps backward, safely falling against and sliding down the side of Lysithea’s bed. Lysithea managed to hop off, positioning her feet to each side of Leonie and twisting around with careful maneuvers as to her cock lodged inside. A suppressed whimper came from Leonie as the gargantuan pair of vibrating nuts was lowered onto her eyes, smothering her vision. Lysithea, now facing the bloated balloon resting upon Leonie’s knees, mischievously slapped it. 

“Hah, not so fit anymore!” She taunted. Leonie, arms slack and seemingly giving into her fate. responded to the slap with a long drawn moan. With this came a wet puddle leaking past the mountainous peak, to Lysithea’s perverted delight. “Ooh… you kinda like this, don’t you? You tried to act like a fighter, but really, you wanted to be humiliated by me this whole time. Well, that’s a shame, because I was just about to stop… you were a naughty girl... never, and I mean NEVER can you force me into being a bottom, unless I say fucking say so… Do you understand?” 

“Mhmmph…” 

“That’s a good girl. You look a bit tired, so I think I’m done with you-”

“Mmm!” Leonie sputtered, shaking her head wildly. 

“What, so you want more of…hrnn... this?” 

Lysithea slid her dick out of the slobering mouthpussy and slammed it back down, the reverberations causing Leonie’s belly to sway. 

The sight of Leonie shivering uncontrollably was convincing enough. 

“Ok, fine. One more load and that’s it.”

Lysithea put both arms around the gut in front of her and squeezed hard, using it as a bolster for her tiny body. She then let her hips do all of the work, driving her cock in continually, each 

piercing smack of her musky balls against Leonie’s forehead imbuing her mind with lust and the overwhelming desire to balloon a girl to unforeseen sizes. 

With her cheek sinking into cum-induced fat, Lysithea was too busy bulldozing her cock to realize that she was actually being enveloped by the burgeoning stomach. Eventually, feeling the last drop of cum being emptied, Lysithea retracted her whole cock and stepped confidently to the side to worship her finished product: Leonie’s stomach was like a waterbed, ripe with cum and rippling with every deep, gratified breath she took. In fact, it rivalled her own bed in size! She could just lay right down on it and take a long nap. She was only a third of the way through, though, and far from exhausted. She felt more alive than ever before, really. 

Leonie rubbed her new bodily extension, a faint smile on her face even though the pond of cum bubbling from her mouth made it difficult to spot.

“Damn, quite a warm up! Hard to believe a few minutes ago there were abs here! Oh, and just to let you know, Leoine, my cum has been known to be really fattening.” Lysithea said, the moistened head of her cock lingering above and dripping a sticky lotion the naval underneath like an unstoppable faucet. 

As it heaved to face the bodies of Marianne and Hilda, far plumper than their ballooned comrade, the molasses- thick, slow drip turned into a quicker spewing, precum siphoned from those two restless, ever saturated aquifers hanging between her legs.

A devious stare from Lysithea warned the remaining girls that they could face a similar immobile fate. The cute, predatory dickgirl swung a chair out from beneath her desk and plopped her little butt down. She spread her legs wide like a bird putting on a show for a mate, cock and balls sagging over the front. She crooked a finger, shepherding them over. 

“Not giving up so soon, are you? Oh c’mon, don’t be scared. That was only a little fraction of what I can do, but you two have bodies a bit more equipped for this! So which one of you is next? And hurry up, cause if you don’t make a decision I’ll make it for you!”

Hilda gulped, a lump in her throat. But, since she was the “leader“ of this curvy, cum-hungry brigade, she put on a proud, cocky face like usual.

“Actually, you little demon, we’re both gonna take you on at once.” Hilda said, her sassy voice coaxing more precum to erupt out of the cock’s tip. She elbowed Marianne to her side, trying to get her attention.

“Oh! Um… that’s r-right!’

“And Leonie was the weak link anyways. I know for a fact that I can hold anything you have backed up inside, and more! We’re totally winning this, because I can see the dark spots under your eyes already!” Hilda said, spinning the truth. 

While Hilda was busy flapping her mouth, Lysithea was sliding her hand on her lubed pole.

*Schlick, schlick, schlick*

“H-hey! Are you even listening to me? Fine, let’s get this over with! Follow my lead, Marianne.”

Lysithea’s hands moved faster as Hilda strutted up, rocking her hips to the side, with Marianne traipsing close behind. Once she reached the far-extending cock, she lifted it with two hands and tucked her boobs around it, a smirk on her face while her chest easily swallowed nearly half of the thing. Marianne showed up to the other side, the unsure trembling of her hands causing her boobs to wobble with them as she mirrored Hilda, squishing her fat tits against the neighboring pair. Lysithea’s cock was imprisoned on both sides, twitching and leaking cum onto its new fleshy cage. Hilda curled her lips at the constant flow of precum sticking to her chest, whereas Marianne blanched at the substance bleeding into the small crack between the two conglomerating piles of fat. 

“Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with your body?” Hilda complained as she began to elevate her tits up the slickening shaft. “Like, how much of this is hidden inside that puny body?”

“It sure is a lot...D...does it ever stop?” Marianne added, traveling up reluctantly alongside Hilda.

Lysithea placed a hand on both of their backs and calmly shoved the girls together so that their nipples plowed into each other, further sinking her cock into the toasty cave. It fit just like a glove, the head rising up and then retreating back into its home.

“You know, I could say the same thing about you Hilda. I mean, a lot of the girls here are big, but at least they don’t have to get a special bra forged by a blacksmith. To answer the second question—-”

Hilda and Marianne stopped their leisurely practice to watch Lysithea clench onto the seat with whitening knuckles. 

“Oh shi-” Hilda began to shriek. 

Her voice was cut off as Lysithea, without warning, bucked her hips and sent a pressurized shot of cum into the air. It loudly splashed onto the ceiling, some drips ricocheting down and 

giving the girls a taste of the salty jet. And then, charged by some unlimited source of energy, her cock was back to spitting precum in no time, still erect and ready to release another load. 

“Ahhhh… it doesn’t really stop, no,” Lysitea said casually.

Hilda hurled her tits back and frantically sweeped the thick sheet of cum off. Then she tried to kneed it out of her frazzled pink twintails. 

“Blech! Oh goddess, my hair! I spent hours on this today!” She looked peeved as ever, but the action turning up in the smooth lips between her legs said otherwise. 

Marianne, undisturbed by her disheveled blue hair and sunken eyes being lined with cum, still fastened to the big cum hydrant, her eyes shining with an epiphanic glow. Instead of trying to brush it all off, she collected some from on top of a boob into her hand and smeared it on her cheek, letting the pungent odor swaddle her face. 

“Lysithea… before it looked so scary, but now I see that I was wrong… the smell, and the feel… it’s like…like…. the nectar that flows straight from goddess’ veins. May I...?” 

“No need to finish that sentence,” Lysithea commented. “I’d be happy for you to be next on the list. I’m glad at least _someone_ is appreciative of my gracious gift.” 

Lysithea snagged Marianne by the arm and led her to the bed, first having to shoulder the other bloated body out of the way. She then laid Marianne down on her side, bending her legs and keeping that meaty ass sticking far out. Without hesitation, she slapped her cock into the unplumbed asscrack and submerged her hand into a supple, dimpled cheek, which jiggled like a glutted sack of jelly. Her mind ran wild with the thought of stuffing Marianne’s clean virgin holes. 

“After that malnourished whore, I need some real fatness in my life! Let me show you what you’ve been missing out on!”

Marianne’s heart fluttered as she experienced a feeling unlike any other, that was, her expansive asscheeks being spread, and the bellend of Lysithea’s cock kissing her asshole. Wasting no time, Lysithea prodded it inside with a little shove.

“Uaaaa!” Marianne groaned, massaging the club-sized bulge surfacing from her plump stomach. Lysithea buried herself deeper inside, moaning as Marianne’s pucker tensed around her harder than any girl she had fucked before. 

Even with her cock completely inside Marianne’s cozy ass, crotch flattened against the stacks of thick, wobbling cake, Lysithea wanted more. She wanted to break Marianne’s shell, bring out the closet slut side of her from deep within. So she jammed her arm in between Marianne’s jittery legs, feeling her digits touch the moist curtains. She wasn’t going far inside, because after all, she didn’t want to stain her sheets…

Instead, she skimmed her finger along the outside, the ghost of a touch enough to send Marianne convulsing, since she had been starved down there for her whole life. 

“Gahhh…what are you doing to my body, Lysithea? … uhhh p-please, m-more…”

“Oh I’ll give your fat ass more whether you’re ready for it or not. I’m gonna blow you up even bigger than your friend over there.” 

Driving her hips forward for one last strong thrust, Lysithea rocked Marianne’s whole body with the hilt of her cock, inflating her stomach across the bed. It gurgled and creaked as Marianne struggled to contain the biggest load yet, yet she did not try to pull away like Leonie did. She fawned over being filled to the point of her abdomen pouring over the sides of the bed, her asshole tightening even harder to keep that fleshy firecracker inside of her. 

From behind, Hilda pumped a fist, trying to cheer over the overwhelming gushing.

“Don’t let go, Marianne! You got this!” 

Lysithea shrugged in disbelief as she scooped her hands underneath Marianne. 

“You’re holding up better than I thought, but I’m not sure you can last much longer! Humph!” 

Using all of her strength, Lysithea hefted the heavy rump up, tipping Marianne onto her back like a cow that was gaining hundreds of pounds by the minute. 

Marianne’s once timid moans became more brazen, her skepticism swept away by the dominant strength of the big-dicked bully.

Lysithea got one last look at her face, tears running down onto her instensely rosy cheeks. 

“Ahhhn, Lysithea. I need moreeee!”

Lysithea plucked Marianne’s ankles and spread her dense thighs apart, bearing her whole weight down into her cellulite-ridden ass. 

“I’m not Lysithea anymore you greedy cow! I’m your master and you’ll be mine to fuck until I die!” 

Hilda lowered her fist anxiously, shut up by the sudden turn of the situation. 

“Ummm… Lysithea? Lysithea?! You’re gonna fucking kill her if you don’t stop!” 

But the dickgirl paid no attention to the drowned out bitching from behind, ears filled with the music of her pelvis cracking against the blubbery asscheeks, accentuated by the rising stomach, reaching its limit at the size of a whole bookshelf. 

“Yes, master! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, oh goddess I’m so sorry!!! Y-your penis is the most beautiful thing in all of Fodlan”

Lysithea stood on her tip toes to slide her burning cock out, letting the head peek out of Marianne’s cum-flooded rectum, and then plummeted back in, her balls sent into a frenzy at the vigor of her swing. 

Marianne loosened her whole body, unable to take anymore while Lysithea let go of her ankles and slinked her member out. As Lysithea did this, she inspected the destruction that her girth left on the poor girl’s gaping asshole, no longer the clinched knot that it was before. 

There had to be some spell to fix that, because that was the best fuck Lysithea ever had. She scratched her head, pondering if there were any ways to deflower Marianne again. Surely that would be the first thing to research when she finished with the last loudmouthed victim.

Feeling a moment of heartfelt satisfaction, Lysithea wanted to reward her demure cum dumpster. She crawled into her bed, rounding the corner of the huge belly to see Marianne and her adorable, sunken eyes.

She could never really be mad at Marianne. The girl was just too wholesome… though maybe not after what just happened. 

Lysithea reached in for a passionate kiss, then hastily returned to her vulgar self, playfully slapping Marianne’s cheek with the back of her hand.

“I took your v-card _and_ gave you your first kiss? What a lucky girl you are! You can make it up to me later!” 

Lysithea rolled Marianne off of the bed, the puffed-up girl responding with meek giggles at the ticklish touches against her curves. She gently placed her 1st place trophy next to the 2nd place trophy, Leonie, who was dwarfed in size by the newest addition. 

Only one more and her Golden Deer Harem would be solidified...

Lysithea walked up to Hilda, arms crossed, and dug her penis into the girl’s soft belly. Two diametrically opposed bodies squished against each other: one, the apex of femininity, unabashedly fertile and built for the perfect intercourse. One, a small bundle of hyper-virility packed into a petite frame, built to absolutely break the other, much larger body. Amidst an impactful silence, the two sized each other up with an electric spark in their stares, commencing the heated confrontation. 

“Guess you’re last, then…” Lysithea asserted. “How ironic! Are you feeling like giving up after what you’ve seen?”

“Of course not!” Hilda retaliated. “I don’t care how big and mighty you think you are. Behind that penis, you’re just a kid who’s gone hungry with power. You’re no match for me!” To show her dominance and clear physical advantage over the smaller girl, Hilda swung her chest up, veiling Lysithea’s chin in her cleavage. 

Lysithea smirked at how bold Hilda was. That’s exactly what she liked about her, aside from the obvious other, jiggling reasons. In this moment, for once, she enjoyed being taunted and being treated like a child. Because she knew that every taunt thrown at her would only make her cock throb stronger with enmity. 

A big glob of precum oozed down Hilda’s stomach, a way for Lysithea to strike her upon the head with an explicit hint that she was ready to fuck and win. She kept her head still, bringing her eyes up at Hilda, whose breathing was becoming quicker and more distraught.

“I hope you realize, Hilda, that literally every arrogant word that comes out of your mouth makes me hard as fuck. There’s nothing that turns me on more than thinking of putting a stubborn bitch in her place, especially one who’s in denial. Yeah...that’s right. I know you organized this whole ‘game’ to get me inside of you, and you wanted to lose from the start so you could get me to split those juicy peaches everyday of your privileged life. Any simple idiot could have figured that out. You’re lucky that games are kinda my thing, but you didn’t have to be so secretive about this for so long, Hilda. All you ever had to do was tell me what you wanted and I would’ve given it to you in a heartbeat. See, I know you’ve never been really satisfied by all of that watery cum you’ve guzzled from all of the shrimp-dicked guys here who aren’t big enough to even penetrate you, and that’s why you want me. But you were always afraid to admit it. Why? Is it because you didn’t think I was mature enough for you, and perhaps the thought of letting a little girl plow your cheeks was too taboo? I assure you, Hilda, I’m more mature and more of a man than anyone else at Garreg Mach. Nevertheless, none of that matters any more. Let’s just sweep the past under the rug. Because here I am, right now, about to fulfil the fantasy you’ve wanted ever since you knew I had a cock, far before anyone else did, may I add. Happy?” 

Hilda widened her eyes, stunned at the monologue. “I, uh. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m here to beat you so you can never violate me again with that big, fat…” Feeling herself falling under Lysithea’s spell, she regained control by shoving Lysithea onto the bed. As Lysithea, unfazed by being aggressively hurled down, relaxed on her back with her cock tilting upright, Hilda whirled around and stuck her humongous, cushions out. 

“I see what you’re doing Lysithea, using dirty tricks to get the upper hand. I’m gonna show you who’s boss and drain your nuts till you can’t cum anymore!”

Lysithea patted her cock, inviting Hilda to play. “Alright, I’ll let you try to be the boss just this once. Humor me!” 

_And we’ll see how good that’ll turn out for you, fatass._

Hilda put her hands on her knees and began to roll her ass in circles, rubbing her wobbling derriere on Lysithea’s ballsack, not at all worried by the faint drone coming from inside. The hot, teasing press of Hilda jostling her nuts prompted Lysithea to coast her hands along the exaggerated, heart-shaped backside and knead it like freshly baked dough. This particular hyper ass was more flawlessly round, springing recklessly with the slightest movements, and overall, quite different than anything Lysitehea had fucked before. It was like the quintessential model’s ass, but with nearly an extra hundred pounds or so packed on, but by no means was the weight distributed sloppily. Somehow, this body, that had likely never experienced a single day of concerted exercise, had been blessed with an ideal hourglass shape. There was only one ass that Lysithea could think of that was even bigger and better… but what made Hilda so perfect was her transparent obsession with cock, seen as she had shown more determination screwing her ass onto Lysithea’s lap than anything else she did in her life. 

“I’m loving this fighting spirit, Hilda! It’s a far cry from your usual laziness! I wonder why this is the only time I’ve ever seen you actually _want_ to work.” Lysithea laid her heavy beam on Hilda’s back, giving her a necklace of gleaming precum. Hilda grinned, not letting herself get worked up. she increased the rotations of her ass, bumping it even harder so that Lysithea was budged back with each rippling impact.

Hilda maneuvered her bottom up, dancing on Lysithea’s cock with a sultry grinding of her hips. As her two cheeks perched upon the silky spear, it was clear that Lysithea was getting overshadowed in the size department, her dick getting lost underneath Hilda’s humid oven of an ass. Finding much needed support, Hilda transferred her hands to Lysithea’s knees, keeping the futa cock bowed down. Trying to be cute by sticking her tongue out, Hilda sat down her full weight on the skinny legs below. Even though Lysithea’s whole lap was swallowed by the blanket of nigh-on immovable bootymeat, she didn’t even do so much as blink. Immune to the pain of being pinned to her bed, she hooked her hands around Hilda’s waist and dragged her down further. 

“Goddess, you are one durable girl,” Hilda said, adding a cheeky wink. “I’m not worried, though. I could sit here all night and wait until you’re tuckered out, but that’s not exciting enough for me.” 

“Hilda, honey, I hope you know that you’re breaking right in front of me. At this point, you’re literally telling me you don’t want to win. You only want to have fun. Please, though, keep going! I’m certainly enjoying the show so far!” 

Hilda didn’t respond with words, but rather, raised her ass and started twerking inches from Lysithea’s face, provoking the girl with her clapping cheeks.

“Fine, I’m having fun. But can’t a girl have fun _and_ win? This is just a little bit of ‘stretching’ before the real game starts, you’ll see.” Hilda said.

Lysithea, tempted by the intermittent glimpses of the asshole lost within the flapping cheeks, filled her lungs and immersed her whole head inside the jerking grotto. Hilda, feeling the unexpected object stuff her cheeks, stopped twerking immediately and arched her back. 

“Oooahhh! What are you doing back there?! Are you really eating me out? I didn’t say you could--- o-OH fuck!”

Hilda instinctively spread her ass open wider for Lysithea, her mind turning to mush as her anal cavtiy was forcefully tonguepunched. Along with the sudden wailing from Hilda, fluids from her cunt squirted down onto Lysithea’s crotch. 

“Uuuu, stop misbehaving and get- AH!- g-get out of there!” Hilda screamed with her tongue hanging out, despite backing her ass up for Lysithea. “That’s it, I’m putting you in- hoooooh- I’m putting you in timeout!” 

Lysithea heard only a sliver of the muffled phrase and, having an idea of what was about to happen, began to slide her head out, but it was too late. She regained sight of her room, blotted out by the massive pale globes, but only for a few seconds. As the dual shadows imposed on her face grew larger, she was once again consumed in darkness as Hilda’s thick haunches fell backwards. 

“Woah, what are _YOU_ doing?! Auugh!” 

*PLOOMPH*

Hilda came lumbering down like a sawed tree, the floor shaking, desk rattling, and the supports on the flimsy bed breaking all at once. Hilda gasped as Lysithea squirm beneath her rear, clawing at her thighs. 

“That was so- so exhilarating! Haha!” Hilda tee-heed, the slight paunch in her belly jiggling, and fanned herself, sure of victory. “I don’t feel sorry for you, Lysithea! H-hey, stop struggling, I’ll give you air in a second! I’m not gonna kill you or anything! You thought I wasn’t serious about winning and this is what you get for doubting me. Also, this is the revenge you deserve for doing all of those horrible things with your…your…” Hilda stared at the cock below Lysithea’s wriggling stomach, twitching furiously and erupting all over the floor. “Maybe I’ll have just a little taste. D-doesn’t mean I like it, though!” 

Trapped in a sweaty abyss, steamrolled and seemingly out of commission, Lysithea slowed her frantic movements, trying to collect herself before losing consciousness.

She was a bit embarrassed to think about it, but to be honest, this felt like paradise for Lysithea. As soon as those fat mounds crashed against her nose, using it as a comfortable chair, her balls nearly exploded in pleasure. But this was the second time that night she had been shamed, and the dampened, smug tone she was hearing from above made her fume. She had to win so she could keep fucking her classmates, but more importantly, she had to win to keep her dignity intact. She just couldn’t lose by being sat on… she could officially never live that down. There was a time and place for her to secretly enjoy being submissive every once in a while. But that time had run out for Lysithea. She was emotionally programmed to always come out on top. The outcome was set in stone from the very beginning… she would win and she would own these girls, no matter what. 

So, feeling like the entirety of Fodlan was weighing on her shoulders, Lysithea braced on to both cheeks and prepared every muscle in her scrawny arms. 

Hilda had already gone to grasp Lysithea’s cock and started licking the enlarged red top greedily like a lollipop, but stopped giving dome to gyrate her ass on the creaking bed. 

“Trying to lift me up? I know you’ve been assigned to clear rubble for weeks, but that doesn’t mean you’re strong enough. Fine, fine, I’ll give you a little air, but then you’re right back to being a comfy little cushion- w-woah-hlk!” 

As soon as Hilda gave some slack, hoisting her ass up slightly, Lysithea struck by wrapping her arms around Hilda’s lower stomach and rocked herself forward, her feet finding the ground. The abrupt movement caused Hilda to accidentally lurch down with a wet choking noise, Lysithea’s cock worming its way inside her throat. Carrying Hilda steadily with her, Lysithea hopped off the bed, her twiggy legs somehow not buckling in supporting hundreds of pounds. As she stood upright, Hilda stayed bonded to her, yet flipped upside down, twintails touching the ground, arms holding on for dear life around Lysithea’s hips, and legs flailing high in the air above. Her boobs drooped down slightly and surrounded the thin waist in front of them. 

“This strong enough for ya?” Lysithea bragged. “I don’t care how heavy you are, when I say I’m gonna win, I mean it!” She thrusted hard and stretched Hilda’s jaw with a foot of cock going up into her stomach. Tears streaming down her face, she moaned for more as Lysithea went to town between her legs, lapping up her feminine juices. 

Lysithea turned back to the bed and deposited Hilda on the bed, the girl’s face hanging down over the bed, scrunched up from the cock excavating deeper into her throat. 

The roles were truly reversed now: Lysithea was forcing her own weight down onto Hilda, facefucking her with no remorse, even pinching her nose. 

“Here’s a taste of your own medicine, Hilda! Except now that it’s my turn, I’m not sure if I _want_ to give you any air. I don’t know if you deserve any!”

Hilda replied with a deep retch, her face drenched in makeup and tears, and also turning a beet red, but mostly covered up by the curtain of balls. Her throat still opened wider for her aggressor, and her tongue caressed the very thing that could end her life. 

“Ready to admit that you love my cock? Your tongue seems to think so!”

Lysithea unsheathed her cock and let her pet breathe, waiting for an answer. Right as the last of it flew out, Hilda’s eyes sparkled with an entirely new look, overjoyous despite her having to hack out a mixture of spit and precum to stay alive. Suddenly, she burst into a flurry of vehement, broken phrases

“Lysithea, I was wrong and you were totally right! I love you more than anyone else in this world!!! You’re so strong, and, and---fwoh, your fat fucking cock is the best, I’ve needed it for years!!! Punish me, break me, do whatever you want to me. Just win already and make me yours forever, uoooaa!!!” 

“Finally! It took long enough! Now get down on the floor!” Lysithea hauled Hilda on the ground, making her yelp. She positioned her so that her neck was to the ground and her back against the bed, bending her legs back so that both of her holes were openly presented. Fatty grooves formed on her thighs and belly as she was squished compactly against the floor. Lysithea stood high on her bed like a queen on her throne, looking down upon Hilda, the filthy peasant waiting for her judgement. 

This was it. She had won. This was just a victory lap at this point, and the first night of many dedicated to using Hilda, and the other two of course, as her own, personal cocksleeves for goddess knows how long. 

“I saved the biggest load for last, Hilda, and you know what that means. Say goodbye to being able to walk for the next few days!” 

Lysithea penetrated Hilda’s sopping pussy, going as far as she could before bumping into a meaty wall. It was almost a foot stuck within those thin lips, curving in a little arc as Lysithea continually rutted Hilda, waves of intense, uncontrollable tingling coursing through her whole body.

“Ohhh, AH, AH, AH! You're stretching me so gOoOoOod!!!”

“Hah, you’re such a dumb slut making those sounds. C’mon say it! Say it! You’re a dumb fucking slut!”

“I’M A FAT, DUMB, BRAINLESS SLUT!!! And you… you're shho…. hrnNNN, s-suh-smart…mmm-master!!!” 

Being adored by her loving, broken subject, Lysithea moved her cock from one hole to the next, her balls aching more with each of Hilda’s half-baked mating calls. 

“That’s fucking right, I am! Good slut!”

*SCHLOOP*

Lysithea gouged into her gut, this time fitting her whole pipe inside, a melon sized lump sliding in between Hilda’s teetering tits. Soon, though, the two boobs were outgrown by the third, larger sphere, which was expanding exponentially as Lysithea pumped out her piquant, cement-thick cum. 

Hilda, with lewd eyes crossed, could no longer form coherent sentences. Her brain snapped the moment the first drop of cum hit her stomach, the only thing she ever wanted in her life. She ballooned much faster than the other two girls, her gut flopping over her face in a matter of seconds. Seeing that Hilda was being strangled by her own fat, Lysithea laid the swelling on her side and carefully piloted her own body off the bed, snuggled up behind the sack of meat, continuing to kick her hips into the hunks of ass. 

Hilda’s belly hit the door, and with nowhere else to go, rose up around cabinets, knocked over several items, and devoured Lysithea’s entire desk as well. Lysithea didn’t care what happened to her room. This ass was just too magnificent! Her entire lower half wedged between the jiggling cheeks, Lysithea reached in as far as she could with a loving jab.

“Yes!!! Get bigger, and bigger, HILDAAA!”

The bricks on the wall shattered, the ceiling cracked, and the door was blown away. The whole room became one whole tank of fat. Lysithea was visible for a few seconds, but moments later… gone, taken into a realm of curves like quicksand. 

\---5 minutes passed. Then 10. Then 20. Then the track of time was lost. Somewhere along the line, Lysithea fell out of the jiggling sleeping bag, balls hitting the floor, finally pleased. Cum flooded out of Hilda, who was still jiggling all around even when the thrusting stopped. Although the challenge was finally over, the night was still young....

The room was darkened from the lamp being crushed under cum-storing flesh. There was nearly no space left in the room, occupied by the three blimps and Lysithea, who was hidden among the fluffy piles. Hilda groaned happily as her growth slowed to a gradual halt, reaching back to stroke her master’s legs. 

Lysithea gave one last playful slap, twisting her hand into Hilda’s ass, which had already appeared to be fattening from digesting the ocean of cum, the combined cheeks nearly as big as Lysithea’s whole body. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said my cum was fattening. You don’t mind a few extra… hundred pounds, do you?” 

“N…..n….uhhhhh” Hilda blurted, drooling.

“I’ll take that as a definite no.” Lysithea said while crawling out of the hot, fatty hills.

Look at them! 

All three pieces of work, made various satisfied moans and groans.

“Damn, that really was fun! You girls made this the best night of my life! And while there were some hiccups along the way, I can’t help but feel like doling out some reward. You know, because I won, I’m feeling a little generous. What do you girls say about a second round, just a friendly round of course. Though you all look a little tired, maybe we should all just go to bed.”

Three simultaneous cries came from the girls, as they reached out for Lysithea and begged for more. 

“No, no, I need a second round! I wasn’t even finished the first round, I swear!” Leonie said, regaining her ability to construct sentences a short time ago.

“Y-yeah. More sex would be w-wonderful, Lysithea- er, um, Master Lysithea… I can’t believe what I was missing out on!” Marianne chimed in. 

“My belly is s… so beautiful. Why didn’t I say something sooner, Lysithea?... ouughh, forgive me...” Hilda managed to let out. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it. I’m not really mad. Now that I have you three, there’s nothing to be mad about.” Lysithea rubbed Hilda’s stomach. _“You’re still my favorite fat, dumb… what was the last thing?”_ Lysithea whispered into her ear. 

_“B-brainless?”_

“Right. My favorite fat, dumb, brainless slut. But you’re also kinda cute, too. I forgot to add that one.”

Lysithea, her dictatorial streak emptied for the night- though soon to be replenished by morning- spooned Hilda from behind, grabbing her pillowy love handles. 

She couldn't wait to fuck them all even bigger tomorrow. But for now, she just wanted a nice, quiet celebration to rest before an inevitable second round. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The screeching of chalk on blackboard halted the clamorous student chattering, every head in the classroom turning to face Seteth.

“Alright, class. Today, I will be instructing you all on how to properly form and lead a battalion. Before anything, you must know that the key to leadership is---” Seteth scanned the room, focusing on an isolated bench in the back, where Hilda, Marianne, and Leonie took up the whole seat, buttons popping and stitching coming undone on each’s uniform. He noticed peculiar body language coming from the curvy student trio, who were all shifting impatiently. Hilda, in the middle, even looked a little…heftier than usual, of course, but also taller than usual? 

“You three, in the back! Do you have any idea where Lysithea is? I don’t believe she would ever skip class.”

Something jostled subtly from within the middle area of Hilda’s uniform, to which she responded by trying to compress it, whipping her stylish hair back and smiling innocently at Seteth. 

“I have no idea, professor! I swear I saw… *ahem*... saw her earlier today!”

“Interesting…” Seteth responded, frowning. “No matter. Now, like I was saying---”

Right as Seteth turned back to the chalkboard, Hilda began to bounce on her seat, nuzzling the prominence stretching the fabric at her midriff. 

_“oh, oh, oh, this is so thrilling! Thanks for using that spell you got from your friend to fix us up! But are you sure I’m still not too heavy? And did I say the right thing?”_ Hilda whispered at Lysithea, below her. 

_“Nah, I would say not heavy enough, actually! And you did just fine, though that was pretty close. would tell you to stop fidgeting so much, but, fuck.... My blood gets pumping when we’re about to get caught. Shake that ass faster for me!”_

_“D-do you think I might be able to get a turn next? I-I’m sorry, I’m trying to be a good patient girl for you, m-master.”_ Marianne whimpered.

 _“What?! I’ve been waiting so long, though! I don’t mean to be restless, but I can literally smell your cock from here and I can’t stay still any longer!”_ Leonie argued. 

_“Hey, don’t be an impatient cunt or else you’ll get nothing! I’m a benevolent ruler, though. So I’ll give you both a turn. On the count of three, Hilda, you’ll get off of my lap. Marianne, Leonie, you’ll hide under the table and get to washing my cock. Oh, and I haven’t bathed yet, so you’d better make every last inch sparkle. 1...2...3.... ok! Be quiet, now.”_

At this command, they all switched positions without making a peep, the rest of the class still engaged in the lesson. However, just as Leonie and Marianne hit the ground, Seteth whipped around at the floor quaking. He squinted his eyes at the faraway table.

“Ah! Lysithea, I’m so glad you could join us today! What’s the meaning of your tardiness, miss?”

“My bad, professor! I slept in a little too late today, probably because I really had my nose to the grindstone last night, studying for that upcoming test!”

“I see,” Seteth said, his mood lifted. “Well, you are my star student… keep up the good work. But wait… now Marianne and Leonie are gone? I must ask, what is going on with the Golden Deer house today? You girls are acting a little more suspicious than usual...”

“There’s nothing to worry about! Leonie had to go to the bathroom, and Marianne… um… I think I saw her scurry out of the room with a bloody nose. You know how she is, not exactly the kind of girl to make a big scene, hehe!” 

“Hmm… quite an odd lot…” 

Seteth quashed his hunches that these girls were up to no good and finished the rest of the lesson, every so often picking up the faintest sounds, something like a splashing puddle, or noodles being slurped. 

30 minutes passed, and student conversations picked up once again as the school bell echoed throughout the monastery. 

“Class, don’t forget to- hey, stop packing up and stay put!” Seteth tried to calm the escalating squall of babbling, but to no avail while everyone hurried out of the room. He stared at the crowd, irritated, but in the corner of his eye, he saw those unusual Golden Deer girls rushing to another exit, as if they wanted to keep attention away from their antics. 

That Lysithea girl… there was something about her, but Seteth couldn’t quite put his finger on it. But as he looked closer at the petite girl, squished between her fleet of overdeveloped followers, he got an inkling of why she seemed so different. Looking past her hands, scouting around two pairs of floss-like panties at either side, Seteth caught a glimpse of a huge rail sticking out of her skirt. 

Wait, that couldn’t be! A revelation hit Seteth so hard that he had to lean on a table to keep himself stable. That’s… that’s… he knew exactly what that was. That would explain salacious behavior! 

Seteth sunk down, burying his face in his hands. 

He thought she would be the only one to exist...

So if there were two of them… how many more could there be?

Suddenly, he shot up, remembering when he spotted Lady Rhea around the dormitories one day in the past week, talking to another student of- if he saw correctly- a similar height. Who was it? He couldn’t remember no matter how hard he racked his brain, but mostly because Rhea’s posterior had blocked out most of the unknown girl’s features. He thought nothing of it before, but if only he had paid more attention! If this really was a third one, and she was becoming close with Archbishop Rhea, then… 

No, maybe he was overthinking this. Perhaps this was all just a strange dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So...this is awkward… yes, I’ve been gone for a whole dang month. I know that, given my previous rate of uploading, many of you probably expected this to come out much quicker. The fact is, I’ve been pretty busy with other priorities throughout the whole month of June, and so I’ve had less time and energy to write. I made a promise to myself that I would upload something by the end of June, but unfortunately, that did not pan out. Not only that, but this chapter came out to be much longer than I thought it was going to be. I feel like I’m writing a book here! Looking forward to the near future, I will likely reduce my uploads to about one chapter/story per month until September, probably. I’m unsure at this time, though. Maybe I’ll speed up with writing, maybe I’ll slow down with writing. The point I’m trying to make is that I don’t want to promise anything, but I will still work to put out these stories as often as I can because this is a growing passion of mine and I want to keep sharing more content with you all. Also, there’s good (bad?) news too: Garreg Mach Futa Club is nearing an end! Exciting times, for sure! I won’t be done with Fire Emblem futa after this, that much I can promise. 
> 
> Now, onto this chapter. I hope it’s not too long for you all, but this was one of my favorites to write. Lsyithea is just such a fun character, it's always a joy to come up with her dialogue! I will say, I’m really convinced that I want to write more Lysithea-centric stories in the future, as well as exploring more kinks with her! And that also means Hilda could come back, mainly because I’d love to expand on their relationship! Besides that, there’s a little shift in writing style that hasn’t been too prevalent in previous chapters. If you don’t know what I’m talking about, well… I just hope the dialogue, sound effects, and heavily increased swearing in these sex scenes weren't too cringy or anything, let me know if I went too crazy with that. Just experimenting, that’s all. 
> 
> Lastly, there’s a sorta big surprise in store for the next chapter. Maybe some of you have figured it out already... I’ll leave it at that! Like always, please feel free to leave a comment! And thanks for the continued support, everyone! I hope I can round this story out with a spectacular finale!


	5. Garreg Mach Futa Club: Orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! After another long month, I’m back with the first part of a two-parter finale to this story… I’ll explain in the end notes, I promise. This chapter is meant to wind up to the penultimate climax, as Bernadetta once again becomes the center of attention and continues her fight with a few inner conflicts. Enjoy!
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*

“So, it’s almost been a week! We have to know, did you finally do it?”

Each second was more grueling than the last, a grating tick thrumming louder in Bernadetta’s head the longer she delayed an answer. A rope constricted her lungs, squeezing out the last of her quickened, chagrined breaths. She couldn’t disappoint her friends. Especially not after they had done so much to improve her social skills and help her find the joys in life. Yet, even after finding their unwavering companionship, she still couldn’t ditch the heavy sling of cowardice on her back. What would they think of her now that everything she had learned was for nothing? All because she couldn’t confront the woman she desired.

Maybe it would be better if she just…

“I… I did.”

Annette launched herself into Bernadetta, wrapping a tight grip around her and slowing her uncontrollable shaking. Almost immediately, the icy block of guilt crystallizing her heart thawed into a warm elixir that pumped through her veins. Neither girl seemed bothered that her soft dick was rubbing up against the other’s. Although at this point, it was like a yardstick dangling next to a ruler. 

“I’m so proud of you! You’ve grown so much in such a short time!” Annette said in her usual sunny tone.

“In more ways than one, really.” Lysithea joked, throwing an arm around Bernadetta.

The embrace of her two friends was like she was being welcomed after a long journey and rewarded for her hard work. But where had she gone, and what had she done? Nothing at all. Nothing to deserve her the false joy that came from her lie. 

“Well, don’t leave us on the edge of our seats. How was it? Your first real time? And I mean _real_ , real time.” Lysithea inquired. 

“Um… it felt pretty good, I suppose. I don’t really… uh…”

“Left you speechless, huh? Well, you must’ve found yourself a good catch. Speaking of, who was the lucky lady? Was it that huge, cow-tittied commoner? Or maybe you went for that exotic piece of ass from Brigid? Or, wait, don’t tell me you found your way inside Edelgard! 

With all them in your house, how the heck are you supposed to pick just one? Lysithea pestered, her eyes set aflame with anticipation. 

“Um… no…it was none of them…”

“Hey, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” Annette interrupted, noticing the uncomfortable body language of Bernadetta.“We get that it’s a special time for you. You take as long as you need to let all of those wonderful, heart-tingling sensations settle, ok? Lysithea, you really need to be put back on your chain.” 

“Oop- sorry, I got a little carried away there.” Lysithea rubbed her head and gave a cheeky grin. “I’m just playing with you, Bernie. It doesn’t really matter who you were with. As long as they treated my big gal right!”

“A~nyways,” Annette continued after playfully curling her lip at Lysithea, “Look at us! We’ve all blossomed into fine young women, wouldn’t you say? Now, a whole world of fun and exploration awaits us!” This calls for one thing: a celebration! But how? Wait, why don’t we let you pick, Bernadetta, since you’re the girl of the hour!” 

With the attention suddenly on her again, Bernadetta began to feel hot under the collar, as if at any moment either of her friends would catch on to her act. 

“Uh, um…I dunno. Maybe the sauna would be a good idea? It would be nice to relax.” 

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea. And I know how you feel, Bernie. After all of the… er… stuff I’ve done this week, I sure could use some R&R. And perhaps cleansing, too.” Annette said. “Oh, and maybe we could shop afterwards, you know, and treat ourselves with a whole girl’s day out! What do you think, Lysithea?”

“Heck yeah, I’m totally down for that! The girls could probably use much needed air down there. They’ve been workin’ overtime lately.” Lysithea said, patting where her melon-sized balls laid beneath her dress 

“Well then it’s settled! We meet at the sauna tomorrow morning, and then, after that, a day of fun!” Annette exclaimed. 

An air of celebration and merriment charged the room, excited laughs coming from Annette and Lysithea, both relieved to have fulfilled their goals in the stressful past week and both ready to unload. Bernadetta couldn’t help but smile seeing them so happy. It was not an empty smile. But, for certain, it wasn’t a smile that was brimming with life. As much as her friends were a part of her, Bernadetta herself was still unfulfilled. A pit in her stomach grew each second she lived her lie, and even the moments of celebration watered the pit, making it sink deeper and grow denser with guilt. And the longer she would wait to resolve her situation, the longer she left the self-attacking thoughts to agitate in her head, the more likely she would be too drained of courage to do anything. 

These dark, harmful ideas festered while she cheered with the other girls. She didn’t even really know what her body was doing. It was simply moving with the flow like a husk in the wind, while she was trapped inside of her own mind. It was like a nightmare splashed over with the runny guise of a joyful dream. 

**Why are you celebrating? Stop celebrating! You’ve done nothing but fail!**

*CLINK*

All of the sudden, a tinny noise came from outside of the girls’ meeting room, followed by another set of dampened sounds. At once, the girls shuddered in unison like three startled cats and reluctantly turned their heads to the door. Bernadetta was shaken from her possession, so afflicted that she hid behind the other girls in the blink of an eye.

“W-what the heck was that?” Lysithea squeaked, her mature attitude immediately breaking down into childlike fear. She pushed forward Annette, who had almost tripped over herself from the surprise, to challenge whatever danger was outside. 

“Calm down, girls. It’s probably only the wind.”

“Do you even know how cliche that is, Annette?! It’s not even windy at all tonight! Oh no, this room is haunted, isn’t it? Oh man, this is probably divine punishment for all of the things I do to girls. I’m sorry, I’ll promise to be more pure! I promise!” Lysithea pleaded towards the ceiling with clasped hands. 

“Stop being a baby! Fine, I’ll check, I’m sure it’s-”

“Intruders! Someone’s breaking in! We’re gonna get killed! Or even worse, they’re gonna see our penises!” Bernadetta added to the chaos. 

“Goddess Almighty, you two are worrying about nothing!” Annette marched up to the door and swung it open, revealing nothing but the evening moonshine illuminating the brick entryway. “See. Nothing!” Annette had a slightly frustrated scowl, but it didn’t stay for long as her face lightened up. “Pfft, where’d all that extra testosterone run off to, Lysithea? I don’t suppose you’ll be keeping that promise for long!” Annette snickered as Lysithea turned a deep shade of red.

Before dismissing the scare, Annette squinted into the distance and disappeared into the night. Seconds later, she returned with a shiny object in hand. It appeared to be some type of jewelry made from finely-crafted silver. A brooch, most likely..

“What’s that?” Lysithea asked, moving closer to inspect the object. Annette twisted and turned it, and then fastened it to her chest 

“Not sure, but it’s really pretty! It was out on the ground a few paces ahead of the door. Odd...seems kinda fancy to be lying on the ground. Oh well, someone must’ve been passing by and dropped it.”

“Yeah, why in the world would there be a piece of jewelry around here of all places? Eh, heck if I care. As long as it's not a ghost, I’m fine.”

“You two are awfully calm about this situation,” Bernadetta said in a panicked voice. “What if it’s…” She looked at the smooth curvature of the object, cocking her head a little. 

“What’s wrong?” Annette asked.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Nevermind. I feel like maybe I’ve seen it before is all.”

Annette offered the brooch with an outstretched arm. 

“Here. If you recognize it, maybe it belongs to someone you cross paths with often.” Bernadetta took it hesitantly, more fog in her head clearing the closer she put it to her eyes. She didn’t cross paths with many people at all, so surely it shouldn’t have been difficult to figure out. Still, no matter how she looked at it, there was no answer.

“Whew, that was an odd surprise. I think we should all head off to bed now. It’s getting a bit late, and we don’t want to be tired for tomorrow! I’ll see you two early tomorrow, ok? Goodnight!” said Annette. 

With a yawn, Lysithea stretched both arms up as far as she could. 

“I’m gonna call it a night, too. You fine closing up shop, Bernadetta?”

“Mhm… sure.”

Annette and Lysithea left the room together, and visible from behind was the very tips of their floppy dicks swinging below their dresses 

Bernadetta stared in silence at the brooch, its impeccable sheen so close to bringing light to the mystery. Suddenly, she felt her dress riding upwards, and moved her arms aside to see her dick slowly animating to an erection, precum excitedly bubbling from the tip. Her balls, drooping all the way to her knees, got so heavy that it was like they were being filled with dense cement, or a pile of bricks. The brooch dug into her palm as she clenched harder, unable to control her moans as her sagging nuts inflated. 

This… this thing definitely reminded her of someone. For it to cause this sort of reaction… She at least had a faint idea.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Bernadetta tapped her foot nervously, her toes scrunched up against the smooth leather of her sandals. She repeatedly pulled her shirt up to keep the tip of her dick from peeking above her neckline, the loose fabric brushing up against the finger-sized veins and making it a challenge to keep the growing member contained. 

Even worse, it fired up as Bernadetta heard two girls chatter in the near distance. 

“Did you hear about the girls with the penises? People are saying they’re huge! Especially one of the girls.”

“Naw, I don’t believe that nonsense. How could that possibly exist? Sounds like twisted folklore from a thousand years ago written to keep little girls from eating too much candy or something.”

“C’mon, have some imagination! Ok, but what if it _was _real, like, hypothetically?”__

__“What, would I like that sort of thing, you mean? I… I mean, I… N-no, I would never leave my boyfriend for a bigger dick!”_ _

__“Suuuure.”_ _

__“Shut up!”_ _

__The girls exploded into laughter as they passed Bernadetta._ _

__Then a group of boys passed by, and with them a much shorter and more poignant conversation carrying a stagnant tone of distress._ _

__“Yeah, they say she has at least 5 feet under there.”_ _

__“Ew, man…”_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__..._ _

__“...Fuck, I hope it isn’t real.”_ _

__Bernadetta shot up at both of these conversations. They were talking about… her!_ _

__No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening!_ _

__Students must’ve accurately conjured up rumors after seeing her escape Hanneman’s room that one day, and they were probably exacerbated due to that incident with those two crazy girls a few days ago. Agh, of course hanging around Lysithea turned out to be a bad influence!_ _

__Bernadetta imagined the sort of things students were thinking of as they saw her emerge from her room as a hermit with a terrible deformity under her cloak. Girls seeing her as a toy to play with, a ‘piece of meat’ like Lysithea often said before. Boys viewing her with contempt, jealous that they were missing the masculinity that she possessed. But girls shouldn’t want her. Boys shouldn’t be jealous of her. She was a monster! How could they not see that?_ _

__There was nothing she could do but hide and hope that the talk would die down._ _

__But what used to be a rather simple task- keeping her penis hidden from the public by doing something like, say, tucking an eggplant neatly into her pant leg, had now become nearly impossible. Now, she had to develop a different tactic, similar to housing a steel beam inside of her shirt. Given the short length of her uniform, there was no way she could let the elephantine pole drop down below, since it would only sway down near the ground like a leaden pendulum. Instead, she had to keep it standing upright by trapping it against the waist of her shorts, causing an odd bulge to appear on her drab top, where the flexible shaft was curving to accommodate all 3 ft. of flaccid meat inside such a small area. And her balls, extremely snug in such a tight fit, had to be shifted to one side, where the spasming clump was basically popping out her pants. In short, sauna clothing was not the best getup for a well-endowed girl._ _

__The sharp coldness of metal against Bernadetta’s hip was driving her crazy, sending waves throughout her crotch that urged her fat behemoth out of its shell. For reasons she couldn’t quite explain, she had been compelled to bring the mystery brooch, letting it fall to the bottom of her tucked-in shirt. Scanning the area to make sure no one was around, especially the sauna boss, Bernadetta hugged her dick to her chest, the warm press followed by the rhythmic throbbing soothing her anxiety. As it stood taller and slumped over her shoulder, she gave it a nurturing squeeze, unleashing a goopy, thick stream of cum into the bushes behind her. In a matter of moments, the luscious green hedges were painted a milky white, while multiple ladders of the slow-falling, syrup-thick liquid dripped from leaf to leaf, weighing each one down from how utterly dense it was. With a small mewl, Bernadetta smushed her cheek up against the soft shaft, the burning touch pulsing throughout her face._ _

__“Oooohhhhh…mmmm...”_ _

__She had certainly been angry at her own penis for growing so much in the past week. But moments like this made her think it was all worth it. The moments with spontaneous and euphoric eruptions that put her on cloud nine. As she rubbed her cheek up her dick, which steamed like a tea kettle ready to pour, an image flashed in her mind for a brief second._ _

__Beautifully sleek green hair streaked with lustrous white ribbons. A pale, refined visage, peach-hued glows underneath the cheeks. Lips split open in a smile and tongue decorously rolled out. And the eyes. Those eyes doled out an emanating love so powerful, yet...also, they were waiting patiently._ _

__Berndetta shut her eyes in an intoxicated grimace and shot her butt up from the bench._ _

__She was right there in front of her! Lady Rhea!_ _

__“Uwooaaa... I loooove you!”_ _

__Even in the dark curtains of her closed eyes, she could see a flickering light crawling into her vision. The skin of her dick gilded up her cheek, all while the empty space in her shirt ballooned with its girth. The glistening pink crown swelled to the size of her head before firing a powerful load that caused her whole body to jerk forward._ _

__“Bernadetta! Wha- um… woah.”_ _

__As she opened her eyes, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Lysithea and Annette, clad in their sauna clothing, standing in front of her with their mouths hanging wide open. Mumbling to herself, she struggled to stuff it back inside her shirt. The other two, meanwhile, couldn't quite get any words to escape their mouths as the tubular outlines winding down their legs began to strain the light brown cloth._ _

__“A-are you ok?” Annette asked, with a concerned, yet captivated look on her face. “Um…-”_ _

__“Ohgosh, how long have you been standing here? I-I didn’t see you guys!” Bernadetta sputtered._ _

__“Long enough to see you decimate those bushes behind you,” Lysithea responded, impressed. “I mean… holy shit.”_ _

__Bernadetta turned, and to her horror, saw that her load had ripped many of the leaves off of the bushes, leaving them half-naked, only covered up with a decorative webbing of cum. Seeing the destruction she caused, she buried her head inside of her shirt like a turtle._ _

__“Blech! I’m disgusting…”_ _

__“No, don’t be embarrassed! Sometimes you just can’t control it, and trust me, it happens to all of us.” Annette reassured. “But, are you sure you’re ok? You really do seem more troubled than usual.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, I’m fine. But t-thank you for asking.”_ _

__“Hmm… ok! Maybe the sauna will help you relax! Though I still think maybe you’re not telling us the full truth.”_ _

__Bernadetta’s heart began to beat out of her chest, and suddenly, the hiding place inside of her shirt became airless._ _

__“If you need to tell us anything, and I mean anything, we will support you no matter what. That’s what best friends do, right? Now let’s have some fun!”_ _

__Annette tugged Bernadetta’s shirt down and took her by the hand, and the three girls approached the colorful doors of the sauna. Bernadetta kept twisting her head back and wincing at the mess. As they opened the door, Lysithea slapped her on the back._ _

__“Don’t worry about that, it's not that bad. Besides, that’s the sauna boss’ job to clean that up. Ha!”_ _

__That did the opposite of making Bernadetta feel better. How many times must she inconvenience people with her out-of-control urges?_ _

__The sudden change in temperature slapped Bernadetta atop the head with a muggy palm, and only seconds after the three girls ventured further into the steamy room, they were all perspiring from head to toe._ _

__Lysithea was the first to take a seat, plopping down and hooking a finger in her pants. She shimmied her hips to bring them down further, and without warning, her slippery cock sprung free, hurling beads of sweat across the room. Once her shorts strained past the biggest obstacle, they slid effortlessly down her lean legs, and then, with a sassy flick of a foot, went sailing into the air. She casually spread her legs as wide as she could, revealing her plump balls raining dribbles of sweat onto the toasty wooden floor with a soft ‘tss, tss, tss’._ _

__“Well, what are you two waiting for? Let’s relax!” She urged, flicking aside her frizzled hair._ _

__Annette shrugged, and then clumsily got naked from the waist down and hopped out of her pants, positioning herself besides Lysithea._ _

__“Ahhh, this feels soooo refreshing,” she exhaled, dipping her head back._ _

__Bernadetta couldn’t veer past the two biggest elephants in the room while their owners were resting their eyelids. The heads of both dicks nearly touched the floor, from them two strings of rich precum oozing into a coalesced puddle._ _

__Annette tilted her head forward and cracked open one eye, and seeing Bernadetta awkwardly hanging in the middle of the room, patted the seat to her side._ _

__Bernadetta dragged her feet over and lowered her butt carefully, the pleasant warmth of the seat instantly loosening her stiff legs. However, her upper half was still just as tense as she sat in a perpetual state of forward leaning, keeping her hands locked onto her knees._ _

__“Aren’t you two worried that someone’s gonna see you naked? You could get in real trouble for exposing yourself like this!”_ _

__“Listen, Bernie, I appreciate you looking out for us,” Lysithea said without lifting a finger, “but you’re making my blood pressure rise! Trust me, I come here all the time in the morning and I end up sitting alone, butt-naked. Although, maybe there was that _one_ time another girl stumbled upon me lounging...”_ _

__“One time! That’s enough for me to think maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”_ _

__“You don’t have to strip down if you don’t want to. It just sort of feels extra nice! But if we’re making you uncomfortable, I would at least be happy to cover up for you,” Annette offered._ _

__A prolonged period of silence followed as Bernadetta watched a single droplet of sweat roll down Annette’s lengthy, perfectly smooth shaft at an excruciatingly slow pace. She wiped her brow and blushed profusely. Still in a daze, she began to pore over Lysithea’s girthy cock next, both the thumb-sized veins and the stray white pubes scattered around the base._ _

__She had always silently admired other girls in the monastery, but it had never occurred to her how enticing her own friends’ bodies were. She pictured vivid reenactments of how their sexual experiences probably occurred: Mercedes coyly easing her pale belly into Annette, her friend’s dick sinking into mounds of folded fat perched below those broad, motherly tits. And then Hilda steamrolling her bubbly buttcheeks down onto Lysithea’s compact lap, bubblegum hair tossed around as she was stretched wide open by the bullish girl._ _

__Why couldn't she have something like her Lysithea and Annette? Was she just not capable of that?_ _

__Her own cock, fueled by horny jealousy, fought to burst out as it writhed within her shirt, wanting to join its friends, but perhaps more accurately, wanting to outshine its friends. It angrily spat thick wads of precum that formed a growing dark smudge on the cloth, and as another batch of cum roiled from deep within her dutcs, Bernadetta squirmed at the forecast predicted by her rumbling balls._ _

__“No, it, uh, doesn’t make me uncomfortable at all. Sorry, I-I’ll be quiet now.”_ _

__Bernadetta let her strained eyelids fall, and tried to focus on the satisfying steam shrouding her face._ _

__It was in this peaceful environment that made her ponder the blessings in her life. What was worth living for?_ _

__For one, she was forced to live with this stupid penis of hers. _Of course_ that would be the first thing that came to her mind. She was a slave to it, now and probably forever. It was literally a parasite, leeching all of her energy and greedily developing in the process. She might as well give up on accepting it as a blessing. No more could that vision from last week convince her. And her new crest… there would never be an answer to it. It would only haunt her for the rest of life as an enigma. _ _

__There were two blessings right next to her, at the least._ _

__Even then, what else, who else was there? The rest of the Black Eagles may have counted. They were nice to her and all, but she still felt isolated amongst them. Maybe she should try to get to know them more._ _

__She pressed the brooch up against herself, protecting the chill on her side from the encroaching heat._ _

__In the corners of her mind, she heard a faint rush of wind. Then, a single step, the ball of a foot gently lowered down, followed by more of the same distant, almost dreamlike sound. A tingle budded at her side, sprouting further into her spine as the steps became louder. Her breathing became more labored, overpowering the other 2… no, 3? Or 4? 5 breaths?_ _

__Her cock lurched forward like a dowsing rod, attracted to a pair of wonderful smells that surfaced. The row she was sitting on wavered as a tiny current of air whooshed next to her, something soft brushing up against her leg._ _

__This was only a dream. It was all in her mind. Stop being so nervous all of the time._ _

__A delicate force landed on her bare shoulder, rubbing the drops of sweat into a wet coat. She tensed up at the tender feeling, goosebumps spreading down her arm and precum erupting from her eager dick._ _

__“What’s the matter, hun? Aww, poor Bernie...” A lulling voice whispered into her ear, causing the hair on her neck to stand up. That lovely tone, with a sing-songy sensuality hidden underneath, could only belong to one person._ _

__Before her c ock went ballistic, Bernadetta wrapped both arms around her chest and begrudgingly let her eyes open, her vision immediately filled with a massive, cream-colored orb that extended in front of her face. Anxiously shaking, she dared not turn her head, but it was too late to ignore the gorgeous, wavy hair grazing her locked arm and the fingers slowly walking up her neck. The huge barrel-sized tit cloaking her sight wobbled as the sultry girl shifted her weight to the side, giggling lightly._ _

__“Ah, sometimes I forget they’re that big. Mmm, haha… _sorrrry!_ ” The voice was such a palpable vehicle for lust, trying to go for cutesy and effeminate charm with affectionately drawn out words. It worked flawlessly on Bernadetta, though, the teasing triggering a hefty stream of precum to creep out of her collar, the warm, fat globules darkening her neckline. She slouched forward to keep her dick hidden, trying not to look in the direction of the puffy pink areolas bewitching her. _ _

__“It would be best if you refrain from all of this play.” A colder, more serious voice said. “I knew I should have stopped this earlier.”_ _

__“The teasing gives her more excitement, though. That is what we want, is it not?”_ _

__“Maybe so, but I still believe this is all nothing more than a hoax. Likely, the only good this is doing is demeaning a fellow student.”_ _

__“ _Shhhush! You’re completely ruining the mood!_ ” The first voice snapped. “Please, Bernie, take a gander! Just a peek! I promise, I won’t bite!” _ _

__The allure of her voice, and the temptations onset by the constant jiggling, snapped Bernadetta’s willpower in two, forcing her to finally confront the tormentor._ _

__To no surprise, it was none other than Dorothea, who was essentially nothing more than a giant pair of breasts with a head, her torso lost somewhere underneath the rolling, smooth spillage curving a whole arm’s length outwards._ _

__There was no doubt about it, Dorothea was a vixen through and through. She obviously put a lot of effort, particularly for this moment, into her voluminous mahogany hairdo, which cascaded down the deep slope of her cleavage, most of it sticking within the damp gap splitting the two udders._ _

__Dorothea smiled adoringly, her big green eyes brightening as Bernadetta finally took notice with her mien of aroused terror._ _

__“Hiii! Oh, oopsie!~” Dorothea tilted her chin down and put on a fake shocked appearance, attempting to cover her nipples with her hands, but huge pockets of pink flesh still humorously peeked out from beneath. “I swear I had a shirt on when I sat down!”_ _

__Getting hotter as Dorothea desperately shook her tits for approval, Bernadetta peered around the sloshing landscape to escape their dance. Barely visible from behind sat Edelgard and Petra, her other female Black Eagle classmates. Petra did a gleefully unaware wave, her own naked figure looking accustomed to the humidity, with her strong, tanned thighs devouring much of the row like two marshmallowy continents converging. Bernadetta salivated at the foreign girl’s legs, journeying all the way up to where her cunt glinted between the tawny gorge, a river of arousal running through. Visions ran amok in Berandetta’s head, chiefly of her head getting stuck in between those creamy thighs, her mouth being smothered by Petra rustling her crotch around, riding Bernadetta’s face like a master cavalier._ _

__Edelgard rolled her eyes at first, but when they met with Bernadetta’s, they sympathetically softened. Her hourglass frame was not particularly excessive, a perfect mixture of curves that was at least relatively tame compared to the other girls in the monastery. That wasn’t saying much, however, as she was still built like a brick wall, and Bernadetta would probably only reach to about the height of her slim upper abdomen when standing._ _

__Edelgard, unlike her classmates, was dressed modestly- at least, as modestly as was possible- in clean linen towels, but they looked to be seconds from snapping off. And it seemed like she knew this, as evident from her uncomfortable and rigid movements. She must have known that if she did as much as twist her hips too quickly, the towels turned g-strings would burst open and expose her bare ass._ _

__“Wha-what are all of you doing here… Lysithea, I thought you said-“_ _

__“Huh, you don’t want us here?” Dorothea whined, sticking out her bottom lip. “What’s so weird with class bonding? You’ve been even more absent than usual, so we thought you could use some. In fact, I haven’t seen you in a whole week! I thought this would at least cheer you up...Well, I’m gonna change that! And- oh, that’s right!”_ _

__Dorothea noticed Annette and Lysithea and winked at them._ _

__“You’re here with your friends, I see. I guess that’s not too much of a problem. I don’t see why this has to be a strictly Black Eagles matter.”_ _

__

__“But how could you plan this?” Bernadetta cried. “You were spying on us, weren’t you? Last night, when we were talking in our room, you were outside the door! I knew this would be a mistake, you guys! … You guys?”_ _

__Bernadetta scrambled for help from her friends, but as she turned, she saw both of them were speechless. While Annette looked as if she regretted her mistake of getting naked, Lysithea ogled with a dumb smile, fireworks clearly going off in her head._ _

__Dorothea strutted past Bernadetta, sweeping a airy finger across the trembling hill jutting from her shirt._ _

__“Not at all! Although… maybe a tad bit….look, a girl can’t resist rumors, Bernie! Especially _this_ girl and _especially_ when it comes to the types of rumors spreading around the monastery. I’m sure you’ve heard about the 3 special little girls with three big secrets.”_ _

__With a last, provocative step, she halted in front of Annette and Lysithea. Her chest projected outwards like two fatty bulwarks, covering such a wide scope that each tit laid down onto a corresponding dick, making them look like mere toothpicks attempting to puncture twin watermelons. The knob of both girls’ dicks pricked the weighted blanket of titflesh from below, bending slightly from the duress of supporting hundreds of pounds. Despite this, the strong pillars enjoyed the cocky way those burdensome mattresses sat on them, leaking so much precum that when Dorothea finally lifted her chest up again, the bottom was completely soaked as if it was dropped in a pool of resin. The two girls, who had been flexing their dicks with clenched fists and constrained grunts, sighed a breath of relief when they were done being used as wavering support beams._ _

__“One of these little girls hasn’t been too protective of her secret,” Dorothea said, wrapping her hand around Lysithea’s sputtering dome, precum seeping between the cracks in her fingers. “No dignity at all! Though I must admit, I admire your balls of steel.”_ _

__Dorothea raised a leg to gently rub Lysithea’s nuts with the heated sole of her foot, eliciting a light moan from the smaller girl._ _

__“And I’m familiar enough with you to know about your acerbic character. Where’s all that bravado right now?”_ _

__“Fuck you! I was enjoying this at first, but now you’re getting on my nerves! I--hrnngg--- i-if we were alone right now, I’d tear you up to bits! I’ll have you know that I’ve turned overconfident hussies like you into my bitches!”_ _

__“Oh my! What a feisty pup you are! So cuu~ute!” Dorothea gushed, pinching the girl’s cheek. Finally put in place by a girl who could out-wit her, it seemed that Lysithea had finally given into her weakness, her fuming expression glazing over from Dorothea’s doting hands._ _

__“And another little girl,” Dorothea continued, directing her gaze towards Annette, “has been said to be a lot smarter with her secret. Obviously you had to let that big thing out one of these days, though, didn’t you? Must’ve felt so stuffy inside your uniform all the time.” She clasped her shaft, a premature batch of ivory batter hawked onto her spacious chest. Dorothea was blissfully taken aback, her chest happily springing as it guzzled its first of many meals._ _

__“Ahhh, no, this is wrong! I’m in a relationship already, I can’t be doing this!”_ _

__“Dorothea, stop this immediately!” Edelgard interrupted, standing up with a commanding posture, not flinching in the slightest when the fabric of her towels split so that only a few strands were holding them together. Even though her curves wobbled cartoonishly, her presence nonetheless made each girl attentively turn to follow her message. “You have gone too far with this- this… disturbing nonsense! We’re leaving now!”_ _

__“LIghten up, Edie, I was only having fun! They’re obviously having a lot of fun too, just look at how much they’ve made already! And what about the othe- oop!” Dorothea shot a hand up to her mouth._ _

__“I agree with her Edelgard! They do not look too pleased on their faces, yet they look pleased down by their reproductive systems!”_ _

__“No, I will have no more of this. We will all apologize to these girls and leave.”_ _

__“But Ediieee! What about Bernie? it’s our duty as her classmates to relieve her stress! And we still need to find out if it’s true or not!”_ _

__“I’ll never believe it, Dorothea. Fine, two of those filthy ‘rumors’ were correct. But I’ve known Bernadetta for a long time now.” Edelgard turned to Berndetta, full of conviction, despite the truth about her classmate and what she was hiding being so obvious. “There’s nothing you’re hiding from us, Bernadetta. Even if what everyone has been saying is true, that would be fine. You’re entitled to keep some things to yourself. But you don’t have one… I know it.”_ _

__Bernadetta shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her anxiety rising slowly, pumped out her core through an invisible well. It didn’t help her situation when Dorothea came up to her and rested a hand on her chest. The top-heavy girl leaned forward, looking intensely at Berndetta with her desirous eyes while seizing her shirt collar._ _

__“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I know this isn’t easy for you, but you have to understand. We need to know the truth.”_ _

__It was all too much to handle for Bernadetta. Perfumed aroma swirling all around her, hot breath creeping down her neck, pillowy lips pursed in a pitying smile. She wanted so badly to lean in for a kiss, the overwhelming desire welling up in her chest. It was no secret that this girl had been her secret crush for a long time. And the two big reasons why were cuddling her clothed member._ _

__Bernadetta grimaced at the pressure applied onto her, feeling her dick gradually push forward onto the sweaty globes._ _

__It was no use hiding anymore. Dorothea obviously already knew the rumor was right, or else she wouldn’t be puffing her chest out to let the log snuggle deeper within._ _

__“I always knew something was special about you. And that’s why I love you…” Dorothea whispered. These words hit Bernadetta’s like the icy tip of an arrow, chilled her flushed cheeks, and fell right off._ _

__An ‘I love you’ was supposed to be special. A moment unlike no other, when two people were tied at the heart, destined for a life together. But this… this didn’t feel right. Did she really love her? Or was she just saying that to let the secret out of its cage?_ _

__In her head, at least, it registered as an empty phrase. But in her dick, there was no concern for deeper meanings and emotions. There was only the pure physical reaction that came from a string of syllables. And an intimate muttering of the words “I love you”, whether or not devoid of genuine affection, never failed to set Bernadetta’s genitals ablaze._ _

__*Skkrtchh*_ _

__A gentle ripping tore into the silence, rising at Bernadetta’s chest. Dorothea stepped back and released her grip, revealing that, hiding underneath her fat, body-swallowing traps was an extraordinary bump popping several feet out of the smaller girl’s shirt. Edelgard, Petra, Annette, and Lysithea all gaped at the lumbering giant awakening from its slumber._ _

__A brightness sliced through the thick pall of steam, and from this blinding light came rushing Bernadetta’s divine weapon, tearing through her shirt like a sharpened sword, throwing itself out with the semblance of a spear forged longer than any other, and swinging down with the force of a mighty hammer. Time seemed to slow at that moment, agonizing seconds counting down before, finally~_ _

__*PLAP*_ _

__“BBLRPHH!”_ _

__6 ft of the fleshy bridge slammed into Dorothea, driving far into her chest and spraying her face with a storming of cum and sweat, the powerful wave gluing her lips shut. A resounding wet slap bounced around each corner of the sauna, and as soon as it dissipated, the human-sized pipeline pumped gallons of pearly tar onto Dorothea’s neckline. As the thing forced its way inside her corrugated, bouncing spheres, Dorothea stood completely still as if to not bother the beast using her tits as a king-sized bed. She inadvertently rocked the idle dick up and down in her gelatinous crib from her anxious breaths heaving her chest. It was clear that she wasn’t expecting this piping hot board to get rid of Bernadetta’s shirt for her._ _

__“I knew it was true, but… it’s bigger than anyone ever said it would be.... W-what do I do now? Touch it?”_ _

__Her quivering lips in the shape of an -o, Dorothea poked the pounding mushroom head with a fingertip, barely making a groove on the adamantine warhead. And a fragile warhead it was, a mere tap setting off another series of liquid explosions, several ropes of cum lashing Dorothea’s dripping, blushing cheeks. As she was further abused with brilliant white lacerations on her cheeks, she slowly gained a frenzied grin, the circuits in her brain wiring themselves to function only with unadulterated worship and admiration._ _

__“Ohhh… maybe if I use my tongue?”_ _

__Dorothea tipped her head down and elevated her tits to bring the head in close enough so she could smother it in her saliva. Even more cum came gushing out until the crack in her chest was flooded with a line of white, the tip of her chin dipping in the overflowing pool._ _

__Bernadetta tried to lift herself out, but her incessant movement caused her dick to submerge deeper in the bog. And Dorothea wasn’t keen on letting go anytime soon, reaching both arms wide to clamp her boobs together, penning her prey in a stuffy, quaking casket._ _

__As Bernadetta jerked to the side from the swirling tongue, the brooch finally flew out of a flap of her tattered shirt and hit the ground, a sonorous metal ring suppressing the wet slurps and pops. Dorothea glanced at the object that rolled to her foot, momentarily bending down to pick it up._ _

__“Oh, I knew I lost this!” She gasped, looking up at Bernadetta with a seductive smile. “You really brought it with you? So you must’ve had a feeling that you were going to meet me here today! Why else would you bring it?”_ _

__“I, uh... I-I don’t know!” Bernadetta stammered. “I thought maybe, in the chance that I saw you, I would return it. I-it’s as simple as that!”_ _

__“I don’t know about that, Bernie. I think deep inside, you knew this all was destiny. You really do love me! You do! We were meant to be together by the goddess’ accords!” Dorothea, quickly disinterested in an expensive piece of metal, its sentimental value uprooted by the allure of a fat, drenched girldick razing her tits, chucked it aside and nursed the underside of her newfound obsession._ _

__Bernadetta wanted to hop out of her seat and run away from this siren and this balmy hell. She would do just about anything to warp back to her cool, safe room. But a force held her down. It was not just the songstress skewering Bernadetta’s dick through her chest, using her elbows to wedge the slick rod further up._ _

__It was her own body that was not letting her. Her hands were stapled and butt screwed down onto the wood. A part of her- the part that had her chained-, urgently wanted to have hot, passionate sex with Dorothea, the focus of more wet dreams than she could count. This was the moment she had been waiting for, right?_ _

__But destiny or not, Bernadetta was not in love. Sure, she was attracted to the healthy, supple curves: the wide swell of her plentiful breasts, down into her trimmed stomach, and further down into her slender legs. Attracted, but not in love. To her, Dorothea was just a friend. A friend with a body that got her blood rushing. In this moment, even though her mind had already been set on a particular soulmate, it was the unstoppable bodily attraction, that which was amplified from being born with the unfortunate curse of an excessive sex drive, that made her stay._ _

__“And to think, I was destined to get my hands on this _huge_ cock! It’s so heaa~aavy, I can barely lift it! Such a big girl... you deserve a reward...♡Ahhhn!♡ _ _

__Dorothea yawned her mouth wide open, and seeing such an inviting hole presented to her, Bernadetta collapsed into sexual instinct mode. Going against all of her true wishes, shoulders flexed in trying to pull away, Bernadetta shoved her hips forward, thrusting the whole head in._ _

__Two simultaneous voices echoed in her mind as she hit the back of Dorothea’s throat, one shouting “yes!” victoriously, the other pleading “no!”. Of course, the deeper, devilish “yes” burgeoned in volume with each loving gag that came from Dorothea, the girl’s stretched-open jaw an amiable invitation for another foot to be stuffed in. Squinting through teary eyes, Dorothea steadily hoisted her chest for a slow titjob, swallowing any trace of veiny white flesh that edged through the tight groove._ _

__For most of this event, the other girls in the room were a rather silent audience, choosing to masturbate rather than join in. Lysithea and Annette jacked off at one corner like proper engaged cuckolds, the sounds from them becoming more audible the more Dorothea wrestled with their friend’s penis. Petra slinked towards Bernadetta, getting close enough for her wave of olive thighs to engulf the smaller, pale ones. She curiously reached a hand out and rubbed the tiny, kicking leg._ _

__“Is...is this feeling a good one for you?” She murmured with traces of her accent slipping, using her other hand to reach down to her clit while staring at the enormous balls dropping to the ground. ‘Wow...they are… _bigger_ than any man back home in Brigid. I never had knowledge that some Fodlan women have the male objects hanging between their legs. I think this may be to my liking!”_ _

__Bernadetta reciprocated, torn from the heavenly blowjob to cherish Petra’s legs nuzzling up against her. She too, reached her hand down instinctively, and it sunk into the flesh as easily as it would into a bodypillow._ _

__“Please, Petra, stop. I’m not trying to-uhhhhh... H-huhhhh-how are you so soft?”_ _

__“Soft? No, I will have to show you that I am not afraid!”_ _

__“N-no, Petra, I didn’t mean- h-hey!”_ _

__It was too late to tear off the second Black Eagle girl attached to her, as Petra dropped to her knees, lifting a single, swollen testicle with both hands and smooching it. Bernadetta got a perfect view of Petra’s bent-over backside, the back of her quivering thighs moist with arousal and her pussy wavering around in the air._ _

__Don’t look at it… don’t look at it…_ _

__But before she even knew it, Bernadetta had already snatched that glistening pinkish treasure, graciously letting Petra squirt all over her hand, kneading it more thoroughly with each sign of wet satisfaction._ _

__Her first time touching a vagina...What was she even doing? She wasn’t trying to do this! And yet, all of this made her balls vibrate and her dick spout harder than ever before! Was this what it felt like to please a woman? And how was her penis supposed to fit in one of these things?_ _

__In the midst of her conflicted crisis, Bernadetta made accidental eye contact with Edelgard, who had not moved a muscle. It only lasted for a second, though, because as soon as their eyes met, Edelgard looked away, nervously wringing her hands. The once confident and bold leader was now a wreck, clad in towels that were buckling under pressure on their final legs._ _

__“Edelgard? I never wanted you to-unff!” A blast of cum interrupted her sentence. She glanced at Edelgard once again, welling up with tears. “I never wanted you to see me like this! I’m sorry, Edelgard. You’ve been teaching a freak this whole time!”_ _

__Edelgard flipped her flawless white hair, and then moved her hand down to the towel constricting her chest. For the first time ever, Bernadetta saw her wear the appearance of surrender, and yet, she looked stern and perhaps even angry as she undid the tight knot. Just as the towel sprung off, letting Edelgard’s tits drop into their natural state, Bernadetta averted her sight._ _

__It grew increasingly hot under her armpit, and when she heard a second towel snap off, her dick twitched at the forced thought of Edelgard’s full buttcheeks bouncing out with strong wobbles while copious amounts of sweat dripped down her asscrack. She could sense, in the miniscule rumbles spreading across the floor, that Edelgard was marching towards her, her firm steps probably making her _entire_ body jiggle. _ _

__Oh, Goddess, she was getting close. It was already enough having Petra making out with her ballsack and Dorothea scarfing down her penis!_ _

__Bernadetta whined like a puppy as she felt Edelgard’s intense aura right beside her penis. Was she going to punish her for hiding this secret? Was she disgusted by the thought of her classmate being deformed?_ _

__“Bernadetta, look at me.”_ _

__“No! I-I’m scared… I wish this was all a dream!”_ _

__“Please.”_ _

__It was so amazing how a person capable of commanding an entire army could be so gentle with her voice. It was probably the years of following this trusting voice into battle that made Bernadetta look back._ _

__Standing plainly in front of her was a now clothesless Edelgard, in her reliable countenance, the same sympathy from before. Although, Bernadetta could tell that within them as well was a war waged to resist the lust to pounce on the gigantic dick._ _

__“Thank you.” She started, the calmness of the whole situation in bizarre contrast with the other lewd noises coming from the room. “I was wrong about the rumors. For there to be rumors about this kind of matter, however… I heard every detail of gossip about you and your friends rising from the cracks of the student population. I’m sure that’s something you don’t want to hear. All of it is terrible.” Her head hung shamefully. “Words cannot describe how disappointed I am in myself for letting it come to this. I should’ve been helping you. It was my responsibility to notice your troubles, and I’ve failed.”_ _

__Bernadetta’s heart fluttered as Edelgard spoke. If only she understood that she was one of the few people who had actually shown her this kind of human compassion._ _

__For a quick moment, a complicated feeling flashed in her mind. Did she… love... Edelgard? Was she just infatuated with any woman who showed her a sliver of compassion? No, her love for Edelgard, she realized, was as a guardian. Not as a potential lover. She would never be meant for Edelgard in that way._ _

__Truly, she couldn’t see herself with anyone but one woman, whose holy image was branded onto her soul. Even with the image of Dorothea, Petra, and Edelgard surrounding her body with their rubenesque figures, in the back of her mind was always Rhea, her ethereal likeness unable to be shaken. But all of this was happening because she couldn’t talk to the woman of her dreams… Was it too late? Would she lose sight with the other temptations surrounding her?_ _

__“But,” Edelgard spoke, Berndetta reminded of her presence after drifting off, “I feel another dimension of humiliation coming from… some unprincipled cavity deep within my body. I’m sorry if this is crude, but...I...I simply can’t fight it any longer...allow me to repay you with my body!”_ _

__“Edelgard...” Bernadetta choked. “I’m still the same girl from before! I’m not any different just because of my penis. I-“_ _

__“I know, Bernadetta. I don’t want to force you into this, but I have already decided now that I am slipping....my dignity and my ambitions are beginning to flush down the drain because… I need your penis right now!”_ _

__“Whaaat?! No, I don’t want you becoming this kind of person! What’s happening to you, Edelgard? I never thought you, of all people…”_ _

__Her self-discipline held on by a mere fiber, Edelgard used all of her remaining mental capacity untainted by the stench of cum to restrain herself and at least give her classmate a chance to consent._ _

__Bernadetta couldn’t bring herself to deny the person she had looked up to for so long._ _

__“...but fine, go ahead. P-please be gentle, though. Don’t do anything too wild.”_ _

__“Thank you, Bernadetta~a~ahhh.” And with that, her mind entered into a state of primal craving, the delectable member ingering below her boobs calling to her. For a second, Bernadetta wondered if this was a mistake, but quickly forgot her doubts as soon as two imposing, spherical shadows hung over her dick._ _

__As Edelgard leaned closer, thin strands of hair tickled Berndetta’s shaft, followed by both of her hands skimming across the smooth sleeve of skin._ _

__The next few minutes was spent in the same positions:_ _

__Dorothea somehow managed to keep the girth lodged in her mouth, dark mascara streaking down her face, boobs still swaying to try to keep Berndetta’s attention. Her stomach survived multiple loads, but was now so bloated that it dragged on the floor, aggressively sloshing as fattening cum blimped up her once skinny figure. There were times when Bernadetta tried to reel her dick out, but she was constantly influenced to stay inside by the sexy groans of Dorothea’s waterbed belly._ _

__Petra, meanwhile, licked up every last inch of those fat nuts, eventually hugging them so hard that Bernadetta was afraid they would pop. Sure, she might have been jealous that she was the farthest away from the real action, but she kept a satisfied smile when she smushed her cheek up against one of the crown jewels- triple the size of her head-and let the buzz massage her ear. Bernadetta didn’t move much either, taking the occasional break from fingering the submissive foreign slut to grope her thighs and butt, the meek squeezes causing Petra to wag and twerk her rear harder._ _

__Edelgard had almost the entire shaft as her playground, so she moved along from the base and then down several feet, stroking it with her careful hands. She, too, shot envious glances at Dorothea, and then self-consciously patted her own hollow stomach._ _

__Annette and Lysithea, unfortunately, were left on the sidelines, completely ignored by the three Black Eagle bimbos._ _

__“*AHEM* If you other girls need cum so badly, then, uh… feel free to come over here. We’re here too…” Lysithea muttered longingly._ _

__“Um, yeah, it’s lonely over here! But we can leave if you want us to.”_ _

__This seemed to get the attention of Petra and Edelgard since, while not tired of Bernadetta’s dick, per say, they were growing tired of the same fruitless position and wanted to experience the potent seed of the highly anticipated hyper futanari._ _

__Bernadetta felt sorry for her friends during this whole ordeal, and meant to say something to them, but was too engrossed in the triple tag-team foreplay._ _

__“Go ahead!” Bernadetta said, motioning towards her impatient friends, “My friends have wonderful penises too!” She was glad when Petra and Edelgard hastily bowed in gratitude and hurried over to Annette and Lysithea._ _

__Good, now that the other two were off, there was only Dorothea left to shoo away. But that would prove to be a difficult task._ _

__Petra claimed Annette, climbing over her dick and placing both hands on the hilt, bouncing her massive thighs on the meaty seesaw and letting girlcum spill down her new plaything._ _

__“Goodness, you are both cute like a kitten and strong like a lion! I hope you forgive me for not noticing you before. May I continue riding you like this?”_ _

__“Mmm...o-ok!” Annette said, biting her fist in trying to disguise her excitement. “As long as you’re just sitting on me, and nothing else. I don’t know if I should be doing this.”_ _

__Petra comforted Annette by resting her feet on the ballsack below and rubbing them in circular motions, sending the smaller girl shivering. ._ _

__And Edelgard claimed Lysithea. Or rather, the other way around, as the sex-starved dickgirl immediately hooked an arm around Edelgard’s stomach, twirled her around, and yanked her in, forcing that fat ass to crash into her thick dick. The unbridled rippling of both cheeks, along with their folding creases, caused Lysithea to lick her lips and Edelgard to crimson._ _

__“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time, Edelgard. I never thought you would loosen up like this, but Goddess, am I happy you did.”_ _

__“Lysithea, I must say, you have a strong grip for a girl of your stature. Now show me how strong you really are, and that’s an order.”_ _

__Edelgard tried to turn the tide, confidently bumping back into the huge plank, wiping it with her haunches and smearing around the sweat like she was tending to a sprayed window._ _

__“Ohoho, you think you’re in charge? Cute.”_ _

__Lysithea responded by winding back and dickslapping Edelgard on her butt, the sharp crack of flesh against flesh blowing the horns of war._ _

__The three futas lost track of how long they had been there, the heat and abundance of curves starting to fry their brains. It all felt like a mirage for Bernadetta, whose vision was getting blurry from dehydration, dizziness setting in around her 20th load. She normally could keep going in these conditions, but now, the fear of fainting arose._ _

__Just when things seemed hectic enough, Bernadetta heard a loud commotion coming from outside of the sauna. The thunderous roar of incoming footsteps induced in her a half-conscious panic, and yet she could do nothing about it but sit there shackled to Dorothea’s mouth and produce endless amounts of cum, which had now inflated her partner’s stomach so big that it rose up and squished against the bottom of her dick._ _

__“More people?” She said sluggishly. “Just how crowded can this place get?”_ _

__“Oh, we did not mention one thing: We might have informed a few others about this meeting...our apologies.” Petra warned._ _

__“L-like how many more?”_ _

__Petra was given no opportunity to respond as the door crashed open and a stampede of girls all tried to squeeze through at once, familiar faces and colorful hairstyles situated above a conglomerate of heavy flesh cracking the side structures._ _

__“Let go! I think the biggest of us should go in first so that no one gets hurt. And that means me!” shouted Hilda, her pink twintails getting in the eyes of others._ _

__“Hold on just a second, I haven’t even gotten to see any of their dicks! Hey, you’re in my face!” Ingrid argued, swallowed by a bare, desperately wiggling ass._ _

__“If you girls don’t let the teachers go first, you’re in big trouble!” Manuela threatened, not concerned in the slightest that her tits were draped over not one, not two, but _three_ poor girls’ faces._ _

__“Can’t we all just form a single file line? We’re all going to see them no matter what.” the mellow voice belonging to Mercedes coming from the back._ _

__For Berndaetta, it was a nightmare come true seeing all of these women turn to savages drawn to her penis. She had vastly underestimated the speed, scope, and rhetoric danger of gossip._ _

__Just as one girl popped through, they all followed as the creaking opening of the sauna was finally unplugged. The multitude of students and teachers loading into the room had suddenly stopped fighting with each other, though, when they got a closer look at the dicks of legend, most of them gravitating to Bernadetta in particular. It was as if her dick was the perfect tool for peace settlements, able to unite every girl on one platform: That deity must be worshipped!_ _

__More girls filed in, the whole fanbase of sweaty bodies flattening against each other and multiplying the staggering humidity._ _

__“I can’t believe it’s real! It’s wonderful!”_ _

__“So that’s what she was hiding! I knew something weird was going on beneath her uniform.”_ _

__“She’s like, 10 times bigger than my boyfriend! How the heck am I supposed to go back to him now…”_ _

__The shocked muttering dissipated as several girls, while inspecting the huge dick, drew closer towards Bernadetta like a horde of wild hyena sizing up an injured gazelle. The myriad bodies radiated their unyielding warmth onto Bernadetta, and not to mention, her own dick was basically a radiator at this point. Plenty of them reached out to touch, starting out like a bunch of curious children petting a docile animal. Dorothea was silently fuming at the tip, trying to keep her hold, but the strong tides of other bodies inevitably swept the human condom off. Heads turned and collective gasps were emitted when the surge of hands, to no surprise, ushered out a high-speed salvo of cum that splattered against the wall. The flying cable nearly struck a girl in the head, but instead of being scared away, she merely clutched her beating chest, blood pumping in exhilarated infatuation. That exhibit was enough to get the girls riled up, many of them falling over Bernadetta in droves. Some cuddled up around her torso, some rubbed their wet pussies all over her dick, some tried to lean in for a kiss, and of course, some played with the tip, shoving each other to the best seat in the splash zone._ _

__Bernadetta was forced to lean back and stare up at the beautiful faces and hanging tits that were attacking her, her genitals becoming numb from sensory overload._ _

__“Too...many…”_ _

__“There’s not s’possed to be this muuuhh-m-many,” Dorothea’s annoyed voice shouted from within the crowd, sounding like she still had quite a bit of cum packed in her cheeks, with some leaking to her brain. “Aagh, shtupid bisshes knocked me off ob _my_ dick!” _ _

__From her limited point of view, though, Bernadetta could see Annette and Lysithea surrounded by their own fans._ _

__Of course, ever loyal Mercedes sat next to Annette, comforting her as she stroked her horrified face._ _

__“I’m sorry, Mercie. T-this is so awkward. I didn’t wanna keep doing this, seriously! I’m such a horrible girlfriend!” shouted Annette, shaking her head. While she said this, she clenched her buttocks in shame, trying to keep herself from cumming as a few girls licked her vibrating shaft._ _

__“Sssshhh, Annie...I’m not mad about this, an orgy is an orgy, silly! Just another thing to check off of our bucket list! And as long as I’m a part of it… oh, but there is one thing. Just sit tight while I make sure you don’t get any other girls pregnant by accident! I only want you putting your offspring in one place, sweetie!”_ _

__Annette relaxed into a wide smile as Mercedes gave her cheek a quick peck before scurrying off to make sure she would be the only one occupying her cellulite-ridden, doughy ass onto her girlfriend’s babymaker._ _

__Lysithea, on the other hand, could not be more in her element. Unlike her two friends letting girls climb all over them, she set the stage for her side of the party. She had moved to the floor, where she was going balls deep in Edelgard, yanking her head back with a fistful of silky hair. Edelgard showed more expression than she likely ever had before, moaning straight at the floor as she generously spread her cheeks for the small girl rearranging her guts._ _

__“That’s right, nnh! I’m the leader here! I give the commands! So hurry and crack open that tight ass wider or I’ll fuckin’ pop you like a balloon!”_ _

__Lysithea even had her own section of girls waiting for a turn, forming a line that snaked around the room. To her side was Manuela and Marianne, the quiet Golden Deer girl not accompanied by her fellow slaves Hilda and Leonie, who were off worshiping Bernadetta. These two wanted a taste of Berandetta as well, without a doubt, but they already knew the track they were meant to be on. In other words, they were suckers for being dominated by the angry little dom._ _

__“At least you two are...unhh, fuck...faithful to me. Not even the goddess knows how badly I’m gonna punish the others later on.”_ _

__Eventually, the swamped bodies of Lysithea and Annette disappeared as Bernadetta sunk deeper into her own pile._ _

__In the distance, she heard the faint trickle of water, followed by the thickening of steam going into her nostrils and down her throat._ _

__“Too...hot… p-please get off.”_ _

__This was not just any plain old orgy any more. It was quite literally the embodiment of her dream. The dream from last week, personified in all of its confusing dread. But unlike before, when she wasn’t able to let a single drop free, now she was firing off loads by the second, each one less satisfying than the last._ _

__Her consciousness was slipping, all while sweat seeped into the cracks of her eyes and mouth, the saltiness burning the former and making the latter pucker from the taste. She looked into the brainwashed, almost soulless pupils of the girls above her, their scleras, the only things bright enough to clearly see, mostly hidden due to the girls jiggling their tits right in her face._ _

__Was this the last thing she was going to see? Even early on in the morning, she just knew something horrible was meant to happen._ _

__She had felt it in her stomach, where that wretched pit had now bloomed into a flower of regret, the stem shooting up her neck._ _

__But between these girls’ heads was a narrow opening where the ceiling shined. And from there, a ray shone down on Bernadetta, lighting a dim flame inside to reignite her heart._ _

__**Do not give up hope just yet. I still need you… I need your blessing… Have you accepted this into your heart?** _ _

__The voice warmed her all over, and made her feel the love she had been missing all of her life. But, still, anger corrupted her._ _

__No, she hadn’t! It didn’t even feel good anymore! What was the purpose of having a giant penis if this didn’t feel good?_ _

__**My child.... you are suffering....** _ _

__The voice almost sounded as if its omnipotent owner was tearing up._ _

_**I will heal your troubles. It is time that I make you understand. Find me.** _

__Find her? Could it be… A benevolent face appeared on the ceiling. It was greyed out beyond recognition, yet Bernadetta knew exactly whose condoling manner that belonged to. She was waiting, just like before.._ _

__With a bout of strength, Bernadetta rose up above every girl and heaved her crane of a dick skyward. Without a word, she began to wade through the crowd, her eyes level with a market of irresistible stomachs, breasts, and thighs of all shapes and sizes. Every hand grabbing her shoulder was thrown off, every ass that tried to corner her was shoved aside, every face that greeted her was ignored. She drove forward, unfazed, her dick bobbing up and down with each determined step, parting the restless sea of bodies._ _

__“Where are you going, Bernadetta?”_ _

__“We weren’t done yet! Please, staaay!’_ _

__“Did we do something wrong?”_ _

__None of their concerns mattered to Berndetta anymore. The blaze in her heart had burnt that horrid pit to a crisp, and it was fed by the light that saved her, stronger than any temptations that tried to blow it down._ _

__Finally, the door came into view, or at least what was left of it. It laid in shambles, crumbled under tons of heavy curves, but nonetheless, it was still a sign of escape, a sign of freedom._ _

__A steady flow of girls still entered the sauna like it was a booming nightclub, many of them putting hands to their mouths as the hulking, walking rumor coldly brushed against their legs. Bernadetta kept pushing until behind her were hundreds of zombified females and in front of her was the fresh outdoors, the sight she had longed for. The breeze cooled her head, letting her think more clearly as she once again came across the same bush she destroyed with her cum earlier. Almost every time she came inside of the sauna didn’t compare to this. This was a divine token, not something to be ashamed of. It was crude and messy, but nevertheless, a divine token of who she _really_ loved._ _

__This was confidence._ _

__It was not a question in her mind. It was a declaration._ _

__This was **her** confidence. _ _

__As she stood with her hands on her hips, she did a double take down at her dick, and just like that, her epic epiphany was interrupted. She had almost forgotten she was completely naked! And even though it didn’t really matter anymore since everyone knew about her secret, she couldn’t go walking around with everything hanging out!_ _

__For a moment, she thought about going back in. Not just to retrieve her clothes, but to retrieve Annette and Lysithea. It just now struck her that it was perhaps selfish to abandon her friends inside like that. Well… they seemed to be enjoying it. And at least they wouldn’t be smothered to death, as many girls were beginning to exit the sauna to blindly follow Bernadetta._ _

__She would have to make it up to them another time._ _

__Bernadetta broke out in a sprint, dick slapping against her thighs and balls dragging along the ticklish grass. A trail of cum laid the path all the way to her room, but a rush of excitement kept her from dwelling on her sticky littering._ _

__However, as she reached her room and shut the door, she realized how much she needed to rest. As much as she wanted to go right to Lady Rhea’s room, she had to rejuvenate for the big moment._ _

__Gazing down at her dick, Berndetta at long last swallowed the pill of how big she had really gotten. It was getting difficult to lift it up with her scrawny legs, since it was probably almost as heavy as her bed. But with her mysterious crest, of course, came a tremendous boost of strength. There were also her testicles, which were so large that she could sit on them like a snug couch._ _

__All of this change that had made her hate her body was now doing the opposite. Everything about her body was… special. And _specially_ made for one woman only. She joyfully waved her dick around, waiting for it to get flaccid, finally having it flump down onto her bed and relishing in the groaning of the wooden legs. _ _

__Hopefully Lady Rhea would like it. Hopefully…_ _

__* * * * * * * * * * * * *_ _

__Hopefully Bernadetta would like it. Hopefully…_ _

__Rhea looked up from her desk, eyes widening._ _

__The time was almost near._ _

__She adjusted in her chair, though no matter how she positioned herself, her ass always spilled over the sides and out the back. Rhea turned and rubbed her hips, desperately pinching at her dress and trying to loosen it, but it was basically engraved onto her fair skin. She tried to find the back of her butt with scouting hands, but her reach wasn’t nearly long enough. She settled for a light test slap at the summit of her shelf-like backside, blenching at how much it jiggled. This was all too tiring…_ _

__Had she really gained so much weight in a week?_ _

__With ironic timing, her specially-built chair gave a warning squeak, begging to get the tonnage of butt off of its face._ _

__Rhea sighed, standing and circling around her desk, accidentally bumping her hips into it several times. The floor creaked with each step, even with Rhea being extremely light on her feet. It seemed that every structure hated her, their pained sounds yelling at her to eat less, exercise, do _anything_ to fix her shape. But for as long as she remembered, Rhea had always been full-figured, filling out every dress she had owned, and also breaking an embarrassing amount as well. _ _

__It didn’t matter what her shape was. As long as Bernaetta liked it. All the way back from when Rhea saw the petite girl a week ago, she couldn’t wipe from her memory the shape of the gift underneath her uniform. She could still see it unraveling and throbbing as it tried to point to the nonexistent gap between her legs. She could still see the huge dark splotch forming when she pressed her hips against the doorframe. Most of all, she could still see Bernadetta’s cute simile directed up at her, the corners of that smile quivering, hiding repressed feelings that Rhea did not yet fully understand._ _

__Oh, poor Bernadetta… Her heart ached for the girl. How terrible it was that those rumors were probably destroying her self-worth. Rhea yearned to make things all better for the precious girl. She always wanted to solve the problems of students, and yet she always felt her efforts were inadequate. Should she have been more proactive? Should she have approached Bernadetta sooner?_ _

__There was just something about that girl in particular, though. Not only the thing she was hiding, but something that made Rhea want to scoop her up in a sweet embrace. Was that wrong? She barely knew the girl, and she was but a young, inexperienced student compared to her many years in this land. But still…_ _

__The simple matter was, even though she was supposed to be a unifier, she was not immune to human stress. This week had brought in a severe ripple of coping mechanisms that helped her deal with this stress. All of those excessive trips to the dining hall that drew long stares from boys and girls alike, for example, would probably explain why she had blown up around the hips so much. Now, she couldn’t even fit them through her own door, so she had to have Seteth manually widen them. And even then, it looked impossible as Rhea stared down the doorway while basffully smoothing her dress._ _

__As if the world hadn’t dealt her enough sardonic jokes for the day, Seteth popped up at the door, giving Rhea a slight jump._ _

__“Seteth! Goodness, at least give me a warning! What is the matter?”_ _

__“Lady Rhea, forgive me,” Seteh said, looking up and down Rhea’s body in an analytical, not sexual way. “Oh, do you need me to widen the sides more for you? It’s looking like…”_ _

__Rhea cast an irked look down at Seteth, and he responded with a shake of his head._ _

__“Apologies. I came to… to warn you of something, I suppose.” He paused, looking worried as he struggled to find the words to continue._ _

__“Yes? What is it?”_ _

__“It’s just… there have been ‘rumors’ around the monastery that I’m sure have reached your ears.”_ _

__“Rumors?” Rhea said, faking astonishment. She began to stir. “What rumors?”_ _

__“How do I say this? All of Garreg Mach has been rampant with theories of three girls who are thought to have… peculiar physical aberrations. The girls in question are Annette Dominic of the Blue Lions, Lysithea von Ordelia of the Golden Deer, and lastly, as well as the most vehemently discussed, Bernadetta von Varley of the Black Eagles.” Seteth informed, carefully enunciating the last name._ _

__At Bernadetta’s name, Rhea felt a swell building up between her legs._ _

__“Oh…” Rhea said slowly, swallowing the hard lump in her throat, “What do you propose I should do about this?”_ _

__“Listen to me carefully. I think it would be best if you stay away from these girls at the moment. They are not necessarily a danger to the monastery, but simply put, we need the dust to settle before we can get a better grasp of the situation. How to handle this, I am not so sure. Perhaps we will get medical officials to look at them. Or have them sent in to Hanneman to see if there is any development of crests. I’m terribly sorry that this explanation is so vague, and I know this information may frighten you, but please stay in your room, and please do not worry. Your safety is at our top priority.” Seteth ended abruptly, as if he was still hiding information._ _

__“Then...it sounds like you have it under control. Thank you for letting me know…”_ _

__Seteth did a quick bow and hurried away, leaving a defeated Rhea alone to slide back against a wall._ _

__What were they going to do to Bernadetta? No… they couldn’t possibly take her away...please, come quickly…_ _

__So Rhea sat back in her chair, hands folded, and waited._ _

__It was hard to believe regarding a woman like Rhea, but the archbishop’s heart was beating faster than it ever had in her life._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are some long ass end notes, so sorry if this wall of text thicker than Rhea’s hips annoys anyone. I’m sure some of you have noticed by now that I like to write a fuckton at these parts. 
> 
> Remember a month ago when I pretty much all but said I would write one more finale chapter for this story? Well, fast forward back to now and I have to give you yet another promise that there will be one more chapter. Let me explain myself. 
> 
> First things first, I hate that I have to make you all wait for the end here. It wasn’t my original intention to drag out this story for a two-parter finale, but I had a change of plan in the middle of writing this chapter. When I was in the middle of writing, I figured that it would be really long by my standards at least. You know that dream that Bernadetta had in chapter 2? Well, I intended to bring the first part of that dream into the story as an orgy for Bernadetta to take part in, as you have read in this chapter. You know, since an orgy sorta fits the hallmarks of a grand finale. And then, I was planning on going straight from this orgy into having Bernadetta meet up with Rhea. So along with my prediction that the chapter would be really long, I was also having trouble seeing how I could have a good, properly flowing transition into these two sequences. And since I want to get my smut out as quickly as possible to give you a good read, I decided to split the finale into two chapters. If it was all one chapter, heck, it could’ve been up to 20,000 words, which is a little long for a single chapter in my opinion. However, I should hopefully have the actual final chapter out sooner rather than later, since I am on a roll. This isn’t set in stone, of course, but you’ll just have to take my word for it. Hope you don’t mind that you have to wait a little longer for the conclusion of this story.
> 
> As for this chapter, though, it was pretty satisfying and fun to write. It’s really cool to see everything coming together at the end here. As I’m nearing the end, I’m really enjoying writing the inner thought process of Bernadetta, and I spent a lot of time trying to convey her doubts and insecurities that tie into her being a futa. 
> 
> I thought the whole orgy aspect would be good for a finale, as I mentioned before. But at first, I didn’t know where to have said orgy. Fortunately, there was some commenter input that influenced me into a final decision! A commenter on this story, going by 'some saccharine dope', gave me an amazing idea to have the sauna be a location, possibly, for one of my side stories in the future. They also gave me ideas on neat ways to write about this environment, like the whole 'towels too small' and 'squished together physical contact' concepts. However, I kept coming back to this idea because I thought it would be a unique location to have in this chapter other than the generic ‘someone’s room’. So yeah, thanks for the idea, dude! I had almost forgotten the sauna was a thing, since, admittedly, I don’t have any DLC for Three Houses. And if you guys want, I can revisit this location in the future!
> 
> Speaking of the sauna, let me know if my descriptions regarding this environment and the characters' reactions to it were alright, or even better, let me know if there’s anything I could do to improve stuff like this in the future. 
> 
> I wanted to include some characters I missed, like the rest of the Black Eagle girls, before this story finished. I plan to include some of them in side stories later on, especially Edelgard. I think she would be fun to experiment with, especially the idea of her messing around with Lysithea. _Of course_ this has turned into me talking about Lysithea, like it always does. I like my shortstack dom futas, what else can I say? And of course, Dorothea and Petra were fun to write as well. I don’t have much experience with these characters in-game, so hopefully I did at least somewhat well with writing them. 
> 
> And lastly, I adored writing that little Rhea blurb at the end, so much so that it was probably my favorite part to write. I was unsure of whether to give her a perspective, but looking back, I think it really adds to the story. Now I kinda wish I had done more from her perspective! Oh well, maybe I will do more with that in the future. 
> 
> I will try to have the final chapter done as soon as possible. When it is released, I will also have a little surprise for readers. Until then, feel free to leave a comment, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you soon!


	6. Garreg Mach Futa Club: The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the final chapter of Garreg Mach Futa Club! 
> 
> In this finale, Bernadetta finally makes her move on Lady Rhea. 
> 
> What ensues is a lot of futa on female action, hyper cumflation, and sappy, emotional moments. Don’t say I didn’t warn you (especially about that last part).
> 
> I’d like to apologize to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter to come out. I will explain my extended absence more in the endnotes. 
> 
> *Please note: All characters in this story are depicted as 18+ years of age.*
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bernadetta stepped outside, moving her eyes along the glistening trail of cum that led to her room. Before closing the door, she looked back inside her room at the pile of blankets, and every other piece of cleaning cloth she owned, heavy and saturated from being used to sponge up the treacly residue she had just produced. She had to make sure she left no other bodily traces, though admittedly, her excitement to finally meet with Lady Rhea was making it difficult to clean up the endless stream gurgling from her twitching member.

She was confident that this naturally made trap would trick that horde of sauna girls she had escaped just minutes ago. The cum trail was still fresh, and the air was suffused with its thick odor. Every girl would likely pile up at her door, and, thinking she was hiding in her room, would wait for her all day to come out. Luckily, her image as a socially anxious shut-in was actually going to help her once in life! 

The first step outside had her feeling as confident as a naive soldier ready for her first skirmish. With the second, though, her foot fell to the ground like it had been dragged down by an anchor. 

Maybe she just needed a few more minutes to psyche herself up.

Looking to her right, she saw that the area around the monastery pond was devoid of any student activity. 

She ambled over to a lone corner where she could not easily be spotted and sat on the edge, wading her feet through the water in slow, rhythmic circles that permeated the silence with a peaceful splashing. A series of ripples danced across the pond, dissipating into stillness while the shadows of quizzical fishes lurked near the surface. 

_5 more minutes._

...

_Just 5 more minutes._

...

_5 more minutes, really, this time._

…

She slumped over the pond and examined the hazy outline of her toes, which she could tell were becoming pruny with time. It was like she was helplessly sinking into the water with nothing to cling onto, the image of Lady Rhea in her mind growing distant all because of her procrastination. 

She desperately tried to yank her legs out, but every time she made a conscious effort to pursue what she desired, she became lightheaded. Her chest trembled as her breaths grew heavier with each second, until it soon felt like she was choking on air. 

It was true that her once polluted heart had been purified by the permanent image of Lady Rhea. The archbishop’s face alone, with the promise of her caring smile, had cleared away all cloudy doubts and toxic revulsions within Bernadetta. But, just as even the purest of waters could be disturbed, Bernadetta’s heart still had to endure ripples of uncertainty that swept through like a swift rainfall.

A subdued panic burning inside her, Bernadetta hovered her hands over the bulge in her shirt, torn away as the sensual cadence of its distressed heaves hit her palms, blasting them with a hot aura whenever she got too close. She heard an intimidating growl, like that of a feral dog, from the two leaden sources of her libido, which were nearly sagging into the pond. Yet despite her body’s hostile signs, she fought back with relentless, open arms. She finally cradled her shaft with a protective embrace, letting her cheek fall upon the slightly sputtering tip. Immediately, the swaddling grip pacified her penis. It slowed its erratic twitching to a calm beat, finally warming to its owner after a lifetime of petulant tantrums. 

It was as terrified as she was, Bernadetta realized. 

She had shown no love for it her entire life, but suddenly, it was the only thing she could even hope to cling onto. Fortunately, it returned the favor by calming the feverish tempo of her heart. As her eyes grew heavy from the soothing throbs of the tamed glans, she realized that it was not even ‘a thing’ anymore. It was a part of her. _It was her._

Just as Bernadetta was about to nod off, a series of light footsteps pattered against the ground behind her. With quickened breaths, she pulled her uniform shirt high as the footsteps reached her side. In her peripheral vision, Bernadetta got a glimpse of two tiny legs dipping into the water. Her stomach quickly hoisted itself back up as she glanced over and saw Flayn, the least intimidating person at the monastery, greeting her with a bright smile. 

“Good afternoon, Berndetta! Say, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before!” Flayn said. She looked far ahead, her eyes twinkling at the mouths of fish popping above surface. “It’s a really nice place to relax, isn’t it?”

“Um… it sure is.”

Bernadetta slouched forward awkwardly, lips halfway open while she racked her brain to find ways to continue the small talk. Her mouth was glued back shut when she realized what Flayn might know about the ‘rumors’. 

“How is everything, Bernadetta? I feel like I haven’t spoken with you in such a long time.” Flayn asked. 

Frankly, Bernadetta couldn’t remember ever talking to Flayn at all, and if she did, it was probably a brisk sharing of pleasantries in passing. She could imagine Flayn being ecstatic to strike up a conversation with her, but her asocial self had probably rushed by and squeaked a meek ‘hi’ without looking up from the ground. 

“I guess I’m doing okay...”

Flayn tapped her chin as Bernadetta abruptly ended her sentence while staring deep into the pond. Most might take the shy girl’s gauche mannerisms as rude, but not Flayn. She was always one to see the best in any person. 

“Good! Then... have any fun stories to tell? You must have so many with all of those exciting missions you go on with Edelgard and the rest!”

Bernadetta had lots of fun stories to tell alright. Although, perhaps fun was not the best word to describe most things she had gone through. She couldn’t risk telling them to Flayn, not even in the vaguest of descriptions. 

“I don’t really, sorry. I’m not really the most exciting person to talk to. You must be sick of me already.”

“Hey, that is not true, Bernadetta! I would love to spend more time with you, even if it means it is spent in silence. I don’t mind! Nature can do the talking for us!” 

Bernadetta scrutinized Flayn’s infectious look of delight. 

This was truly a girl who relished everything that life put on her plate. She saw in Flayn the very antithesis of her own distrubed state. It was that innocent face that made Bernadetta realize that she had no reason to act uncomfortable around Flayn. Maybe, under that bubbly nativitae, Flayn had more answers than it might seem.

“Actually, Flayn?” 

Casually kicking her legs in the water, Flynn tilted her head curiously, her spiraling green hair tossing to the side. 

“Hm?”

“To tell you the truth, I’m really nervous about something.”

“That’s terrible to hear! What is it that’s bothering you?” 

“Well, there’s this girl I like...” Berndaetta focused on silhouettes of fish, trying not to make eye contact with her profoundly blushing reflection in the water. “And just a little bit ago, I was so confident to meet her and let her know how I feel. I-I’m in love with her! But, I’m having trouble actually confronting her. It’s just like me to give up at the hard part...” 

“First of all, it’s wonderful for you to feel that way about someone else! I’m so happy for you! And while I’m afraid that relationships and romance are not topics that I’m well versed in myself, I believe you shouldn’t give up now!” Flayn said, raising a small, yet tenacious fist in the air. 

“But what if she doesn’t like me back? I spent a lot of time figuring out how to love myself before I worried about loving others, and I know I’ve come a long way. But, still, how am I supposed to know she’ll feel the same way about me? What if this is all one big mistake and I end up embarrassing myself for life?”

“What about all of your hard work up until this point, then? It sounds like you’ve accomplished so much and are close to achieving that final goal! Giving up now would put all of that work to shame! Bernadetta, I know this might sound odd, but please imagine a mountain for me.” 

Flayn gestured her arms out wide in the air. “As big as the Oghma Mountains! Imagine you’ve been climbing for days, and now you’re near the top! You’re out of breath and are nearly bested by exhaustion, but you can see the peak right above you! Maybe the pain in every limb of your body has made you hopeless, and maybe you have all these questions: Was this the right choice? Should I have done things differently? Or maybe, what will I do if I reach the top?” 

Flayn paused, staring ahead with the same hopeful smile on her face. But then, she turned back to Bernadetta, her rosy cheeks colored with optimism and her eyes sparkling with imagination. 

“But once you reach the top, you’ll forget all of that, right? The questions and the pain will be replaced by the feeling of accomplishment! Bernadetta, you might be weighed down by those questions right now, but if you just go to that girl, think of how happy you will be knowing you made your way to the top!”

Bernadetta looked at her reflection, no longer a shameful hue of red. All she had to do was walk up to Lady Rhea’s room. Climb up to the top, and… 

“Flayn… you’re right. You’re totally right! Thank you!” Berndetta threw her arms around Flayn, who happily laughed in response. “I think I get it now. I gotta go now, but, um… if you want...we can talk again soon?”

“Yes, I would love to know how it goes! And if you ever want to find me, I’m usually here fishing!”

_Fishing? But, she didn’t even have a rod with her today! Maybe she forgot?_

Bernadetta silently looked Flayn in the face one last time with a dopey, confused smile. Instead of dwelling on something that was probably trivial, she jumped from the pondside and ran towards the heart of the monastery, momentarily turning back to wave.

“Thank you again, Flayn! See you soon!”

“May the Goddess grant you courage! You can do it!” 

Bernadetta set forward for Rhea’s room, dick slapping against her chest with every step. Now, she had no other option but to succeed! 

\------------------------- 

Rhea brought another spoonful of cake to her mouth, and even though the sweet frosting that lined her lips held back some anxiety, a dreadful feeling plagued her as she stared down the umpteenth plate of dessert. As soon as she swallowed the delicious treat, she gripped her pudgy love handles with both hands, and then the little stomach rolls stretching her dress. She also couldn’t escape the sight of her invasive hips that spread wide across both sides of the chair she sat upon. 

She should have never ordered all of those sugary, belt-busting temptations from the dining hall! 

Every colorful flavor rested upon ornate porcelain, reduced to a pile of crumbs. 

She was blowing up heavier with each calorie, but all of it tasted so wonderful, and it soothed her so well. It reminded her of Bernadetta…

Worried how the girl was doing, she couldn’t resist one more bite, despite knowing that 99% of the fattening treat would go straight to her furniture-wrecking ass. The whopping weight gain that awaited her, she knew, would be practically impossible to shed. 

“Mmmmm…-ah!”

As Rhea leaned back, one faint ripping sound caused her eyes to widen, and then, another made her frantically inspect her dress. At her navel, she found a little split in her dress, the fabric giving way for a smidgen of bloated belly. Biting her lip, she rubbed her exposed stomach fat with a delicate fingertip, and came to the conclusion that it was not so noticeable. In looking for the origin of the other, louder ripping, she closed her eyes and prayed while slowly running her hands up her thighs. It didn’t take long before she felt the transition between splintered threads and warm skin. Rhea held her breath, her heart diving from her chest into an agonizing freefall as the sensation of her skin seemed to stretch along for an endless length. Finally, her fingernail reached the end of the smooth trail, catching against a string hanging off the vast curvature of her backside. 

Letting free a shaky exhale, Rhea begrudgingly gazed down at the long tear from her upper thigh to her butt that revealed the passageway of flesh peeking out from beneath thin fibers. 

Another magnificent dress ruined, and another embarrassing request to a tailor. As much as it pained her to think, it was probably best for her to go a size up… or two... 

Just as she thought things couldn’t get any worse, a feeble knock came at her door. Rhea tried feverishly pinching the seams in vain as she shot up from her chair, nearly bringing it up with her posterior, both cheeks billowing like cumbersome barges packed with dough. All she could do was keep her stare glued to the door, standing like a scarecrow while more uncertain knocks shook the wooden frame. 

A third series of knocks, followed by a horribly uncomfortable silence, informed Rhea who the fated guest was. After quickly hiding all of the plates underneath her desk, she went forward with wobbly steps, a warm sensation already budding between her legs when she reached the door. 

Along with the muffled shifting behind the barrier, there was a profound breathing that matched the pace of her own. 

Both of her hands hovered over the sizable rips as she sucked in her stomach. After pausing, feeling like her heart had briefly stopped, she lunged for the doorknob.

The door gave way effortlessly, and without hesitation, an immediate spark caught between two nervous gazes. A slow smile spread across Rhea’s face as she looked down at a pair of eager grey eyes sitting below a mop of purple hair.

She finally came.

\-------------------- 

Bernadetta took a deep breath as she heard the door in front of her unlatch, looking back one last time to make sure no one would catch her visit with the most important person at the monastery. 

She turned again to the door and was just in time to see a glimmer of beautifully woven hair, a blushed cheek, and the corner of a smile. To take in the heavenly floral aroma, as sweet as a garden of jasmines. And to hear the gentlest of gasps from the purest of voices. 

All of this beckoned Bernadetta closer. Getting to sense even the faintest traces of this woman raised her to her tiptoes, just short of floating up in the air.

A benedicting light came pouring out of the ajar crack, but Bernadetta couldn’t possibly shield her eyes from her glorious dream. She didn’t care if she would get blinded if it meant getting to see Rhea again.

Finally, a whole face came out into the open, gracing Bernadetta’s unassuming, plain features with its holy presence. 

Rhea’s eyes were just as she remembered them, the pastel green jewels glowing with compassion. As Bernadetta stared into them, she was transported to a sprawling field where she could lie, forever at rest. 

Her smile, with thin, glossy lips, was the burning key to melt all of her worries and insecurities. And as her mouth split open every so slightly, Bernadetta fought every nerve in her body to stop from reaching up to put a hand behind that beautiful hair, sweeping Rhea off her feet, and bringing her face in to meet those lips. 

She didn’t even know how to kiss, let alone flirt. But, no matter her experiences, that didn’t mean it was any less hard to stop her urges as a young romantic.

“Bernadetta, hello! I-” Rhea said slowly, her mouth open in a way that seemed like she had much more that she wanted to say, and her arms clearly wanting to reach in for an embrace. Instead, she simply motioned into her room with open arms. “Please, come in.”

As Rhea backed up, more of her body was revealed, and it was at that point when Bernadetta was finally struck with the obvious features that she had forgotten to observe. She swallowed hard at the sight of Rhea’s swaying hips and her monstrous thighs pressed against her tight dress.

Walking into an invisible wall of perfume as Rhea led her inside, Bernadetta felt herself losing both the physical and mental battle of trying not to instantly blow the biggest load of her life. Her nuts were already spurred into action, little flaps of shiny skin gradually dropping to the bottom of her skirt. While she kept polite by not having her eyesight fall below Rhea’s inviting mien, there was no ignoring the presence of her expansive bottom-half that utterly commanded the room. 

But as soon as the archbishop turned around with a spring in her step, Bernadetta gave into her desires at the drop of a dime, her eyes plummeting to the two prominent buttcheeks that were separated only by the line of fabric bunched between them. Rhea, whether by purposeful flaunting of her feminine charm, or sheerly by design of her inhuman shape, imbued a robust wobbling into her fat ass with poorly-hidden elation in each stride. Bernadetta watched as both cheeks easily glided past each other as if they were naturally oiled, both jiggling uncontrollably every time one of Rhea’s feet hit the ground with a captivating click. 

And each click was paired with a severe rumbling from the floor, causing Bernadetta to break out into a sweat as she pondered how heavy this woman could be. If Bernadetta ever learned the number associated with Rhea’s weight, that number would probably be enough to make her hard without fail.

The breaking point for Bernadetta came as Rhea’s ass lined up with the spacious desk. It became obvious that the quaking cushions trumped the poor wooden appliance in both size and weight, making the thing look like a meager bench. Moreso, seeing a little corner of the desk accidentally sink into Rhea’s right cheek, Bernadetta began to daydream about the archbishop laboriously flumping her butt down on the desk, letting the mounds of fat spill over the front. 

The chains holding Bernadetta’s penis back were beginning to break as these kinds of thoughts were stimulated by the tantalizing pieces of meat swinging in front of it. It was far too late to stop it from shooting liquids, too, as a relentless fountain of precum began to gush inside her uniform shirt. Bernadetta held her shirt tight, ignoring the warm, sticky jacket that compressed against her torso, some of the precum seeping past her waist and down to her legs. 

Just a minute ago, it seemed like she had everything under control, but being in the presence of Rhea’s butt after a weeklong buildup demolished the dam that had the difficult job of containing her seed.

*Creaaaak*

With a grating wooden squeak, Bernadetta was freed from the chamber of unholy thoughts to find that Rhea had lowered herself onto her chair. The woman’s eyebrows were raised high and her cheeks grew red as she finally made eye contact with Bernadetta once again. The two stared awkwardly at each other for a brief moment, but Rhea brushed aside the silence with a flustered giggle, coyly bringing a hand to her lips. 

Resting both elbows on the table, Rhea tightly clasped her fists. She looked imploringly at Bernadetta, seeming to draw out the silence as long as possible. It didn’t take long for Bernadetta to panic, on the other hand, as she just realized that she had not said a single word since entering. The silence began to stack onto her lungs like someone was dropping continuous layers of concrete onto them. All of the words she wanted to admit to Rhea were clogged at her airways.

Rhea’s stare lingered for a painful amount of time while she searched Bernadetta up and down in a curious, almost provocative way. While Bernadetta gave a nervous smile, praying that the archbishop glossed over the hints of liquid squeezed out of her waistline, Rhea finally placed a distressed hand to her forehead. 

“I’m terribly sorry. I have a lot on my mind,” she said under a stifled breath, her apology shaking Bernadetta’s heart back into motion. “Forgive me. I feel like it’s been ages since I last saw you.”

Even though her legs still jerked from the anxiety, Bernadetta was still drawn close enough to the desk that her balls pressed into the smooth wood, contorting as she pinched her legs together. 

“I’m doing g-great!” Bernadetta replied in a shaky voice, trying to muster all of her confidence into one sentence. “I really want to thank you for what you said last week… You made me feel confident in myself for the first time ever. T-that’s why I came here today. To thank you.” Bernadetta began to move her gaze to the ground, but realized her ungraceful mistake and kept her eyes fixed on Rhea.

“I’m happy to hear that! Seeing that you took the time to visit me today… you’ve put my heart at rest, Bernadetta. I’ve spent so long watching over every student here, like a proud gardener watching her flowers blossom. I mean it when I say that you’ve blossomed the most out of anyone. But, I can’t help but feel that I haven’t done enough for the students. I haven’t done enough for you...” Rhea offered a hand out to Bernadetta, who simply studied it for a moment, not sure how to respond. Then, she slowly reached out and took it, the touch of Rhea’s smooth palm sending shivers down her back. Rhea’s smile began to fade as she squeezed Bernadetta’s hand. “No one else comes to see me, Bernadetta. The only ones who do either want my tactical advice or have some sort of report. I-it’s hard to…”

Her voice drifted off as she hung her head down, beginning to sob lightly. Bernadetta watched a single drop travel down her face until it fell and hit the desk, embellishing it with a tiny dark stain. Rhea intertwined her arm further, but she stood upright in protest, drying her tear-streaked eyes.

“No, no, I’m fine! I have to be strong for everyone! You don’t need to-”

“Lady Rhea… I understand exactly what you’re feeling. I-” Bernadetta choked as she saw branching tears dripping off Rhea’s chin. 

It was the worst image of all, to see those beautiful eyes red with sadness. How could she not see that, hiding behind a poised mirage, Rhea was suffering just as much as her?

Bernadetta let her arm retract, her fingers passing Rhea’s for a brief moment. She stood and circled behind the desk, coming face-to-chest with the disheartened woman. 

A thick barricade of tension hung between them, a barricade that seemed to be built specifically to keep the smaller girl and larger woman away from each other. It was reinforced with the questions, “should they?” or “could they?”.

There was such a difference in size and appearance as well. It was upon these juxtapositions that the barricade was constructed with a seemingly impregnable material. 

Going against all odds, Bernadetta merged past the invisible defense with resolute steps, breaking down each and every brick that told them they were not meant to be. After a grueling week of punishments, doubts, and challenges, shattering every notion of “should she?” and “could she?” that had ever swirled around her mind, Bernadetta finally closed in, her confidence motivated by the visage of the emerald-hair deity gazing at her with eyes pleading to be saved from isolation. 

Bernadetta was tiny in stature, weak in posture, and meek in personality. And Rhea was the opposite: towering in build, strong in her conduct, and audacious in character. But the two were not all that different. They had been torn down by the same crippling loneliness and the same shame in their bodies. 

Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a sensual puzzle. That was true, but it was their similarities in personal strife that brought their tortured souls together. 

Bernadetta finally leaned her weight forward into the doughy body, embracing that which she had dreamed of embracing for so long. Rhea threw her arms around Bernadetta, pulling the girl deeper inside of her cavernous, pillowy chest, which continued to jiggle with disheveled purple hair sprouting from the fissure that split the two globes apart. 

Rhea moved her hand on top of Berandetta’s head and brushed her hair. Bernadetta nestled her torso further inside, feeling her rigid member sink into Rhea’s pudgy belly, letting a mixture of her own tears and precum trail down the pristine dress. 

“I’ve got you...” Rhea whispered, resting her cheek on Bernadetta’s head, the last of her tears wetting the girl’s purple hair. “I’ve barely had enough time to know you, Bernadetta, but...I feel so close to you…”

“Mmmfff” 

Rhea eased her grip to let Berndetta reveal her timid face again. 

“M-me too. Um, Lady Rhea? I have to tell you something.”

Rhea stroked Bernadetta’s crimson cheek with the back of her hand, her heart teeming with sympathy as she felt the touch-deprived girl shiver against her chest like she was freezing cold. 

“I didn’t just come here to thank you,” Bernadetta said. “There was something else I wanted to say ever since the beginning.” 

Noticing Bernadetta’s voice waver, Rhea trailed a hand down towards the girl’s chest and felt that it was pumping at a rapid pace. It was then, too, that Rhea noticed her dress begin to cling to her skin, becoming saturated with a heavy liquid.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time, Lady Rhea. I’m finally ready to say, I… I’m in love with you.”

Bernadetta’s confession set free a cascade of emotions inside of Rhea: an initial wave of relief washed over her, followed by a tsunami of deep affection, perhaps charged with a hint of excitement for what was soon to come. Bernadetta fidgeted nervously while waiting for a response, although it probably should have been obvious what Rhea thought solely because of how far she had dragged Bernadetta between her gargantuan shelter of a chest. 

Without any indication, Rhea gently clasped both hands on Bernadetta’s face and leaned down, locking lips with her. Bernadetta had barely any time to react, clenching her eyelids tight as she felt the archbishop’s lips float down onto her trembling mouth, strands of green hair tickling her cheek. 

Right away, Bernadetta prematurely came onto the bottom of Rhea’s tits, unable to quell the intense pressure stemming in her balls.

Rhea’s smooth hands moved down to stroke her spasming dick, and her warm, delicate breaths brushed against Bernadetta as she pulled away to breathe. Still, both pairs of lips fell back into an embrace within seconds.

Berndaetta began to thrust her hips up, her dick sliding against Rhea’s slicked stomach and poking into the damp, jiggling ceiling above. 

Out of breath, Rhea backed away at last and examined the underside of her chest with one hand, donning a wry look towards Bernadetta. She shifted her hand to her pussy to find that it left her pearly garments a sopping wet mess. 

“I guess you know, then…” Bernadetta said slowly, sinking down in humiliation. Rhea gave a thin chuckle in response. 

“Of course,” Rhea giggled. “Yes, I know. It’s rather hard not to notice-” 

Rhea stopped herself as she saw how distraught Bernadetta was and tilted the girl’s chin back up with one hand.

“Come here,” Rhea said. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, Bernadetta. I love every part of you. I know how much you must have been suffering, but I’m here for you now.”

“Y-you don’t think I’m a gross monster?” Bernadetta sniffled.

“Heavens, no! You are a beautiful and brave girl, and no one can say otherwise. You have a gift that is healthy and strong, but I would love to….can I... see it?”

Rhea paused as Bernadetta jostled her way out of the archbishop’s boobs and sheepishly removed her shirt, watching 4ft of cum-splattered, veiny dickmeat swing down like Friekugel, but even more imposing. Hypnotized by the pulsing, drooling glans, Rhea gawked with bulging eyes while a fresh batch of arousal began to leak from her pussy.

“I knew it was big, but…” Rhea gulped as she fought all urges to whip around and sit on Bernadetta’s crotch. She maintained her air of royal dignity with a clearing of her throat.

“You should be proud that you have been bestowed this, Bernadetta.”

Bernadetta was still blushing from having exposed her abnormality to Rhea, but all of the compliments built her confidence back up. She was unsure what to say as her hands lugged the sagging shaft up.

“I-it gets bigger, too...”

This statement set Rhea inching closer to Bernadetta as if hoping to get some more ‘exact’ measurements. However, she stopped just short of the tip.

“I know this is sudden, Bernadetta, but I have an idea. Do you think you could meet me at the cathedral, oh, 10 minutes from now? I hate to send you away so soon, but I have a surprise to set up for you.”

“Um, sure,” Bernadetta responded, scratching her head. “That’s fine.”

She had to look away from Rhea so that her penis would become flaccid enough to fit back inside her shirt. When she turned back around, Rhea was standing right in front of her to plant a final kiss on her cheek. 

“I promise you’ll like it,” She whispered, causing the hair on the back of Bernadetta’s neck to stand like needles. 

Both pairs of eyes fought to stay together as Bernadetta approached the exit. Finally, with a meek wave goodbye, Bernadetta left Rhea alone, already missing the company of the archbishop mere seconds after shutting the door. She wanted so badly to swing it back open and run into Rhea’s nurturing arms. However, the thought of Rhea’s proposed ‘surprise’ made Bernadetta more than willing to wait.

Bernadetta made her way straight to the cathedral. It honestly didn’t even strike her until she was on the bridge leading to the gothic holy place what she had just done. 

She had just kissed the archbishop of Garreg Mach! The leader of the Church of Seiros! 

Thinking of her victory, Bernadetta no longer slouched, and no longer had a dejected frown plastered on her face. She no longer cared what the people passing her thought, forgetting their shushed murmurs and ill-mannered leers. 

She was perhaps too lost in her fantasy world, with images of bouncing curves in her head that distracted her from the sudden influx of students and guards moving away from the cathedral. She clumsily sidestepped as she nearly skipped into a tall guard in polished armor who pointed a stern finger in the other direction. 

“Miss, I’m sorry to inform you that the cathedral is closed for the time being! Lady Rhea has instructed that all people are to leave the premises. You’ll have to redirect yourself immediately.”

“Oh. Uh… sorry, sir, but may I ask what she said?” Bernadetta asked.

“Well, she didn’t give a reason,” the guard responded with an exasperated shrug and a gruff tone. “But. When it comes to her orders, we don’t question them. Who knows. Maybe she needs some alone time in prayer. Although she’s never done this before, so it strikes me as a very odd thing for her to request. I’m sure you’ll be permitted to come back tomorrow. The only thing I ask, young miss, is that you pay more attention to where you’re walking next time.” The guard gave Bernadetta a stiff smirk and continued on his way.

Instead of turning around like she was commanded, she found herself willing to go against orders for once. There seemed to be no people left in the cathedral, so she sprinted towards the imposing double doors, experiencing the thrill of rebellion for the first time in her life. 

To her surprise, the doors were slightly ajar, so she managed to slip inside without garnering any attention. 

It was unnerving to enter the capacious hall with no other sound but the reverberations of her footsteps. Yet, as Bernadetta was guided forward by a shining light that subdued the combined orange hues of the neatly spaced candelabras, it felt almost as if there was another, omnipotent presence in the air around her. 

She stopped and bowed her head, getting lost in prayer. While her spoken words were often jumbled and lacked strength, her thoughts in prayer were so clear that she became a new person.

_Goddess, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. You have given me the courage to achieve my goals, and you have given me so many opportunities to feel loved..._

She faltered. 

_Goddess, I know I have to accept this crest that makes me different from others. I do not understand why my body is this way. I do not think I will ever understand. That is fine. I am still learning how to live with it, but as long as I have people who love me surrounding me. I think I can live life freely, one day. Without any worries._

Deep in her meditative state, Berndetta thought she heard a few faraway clicks at the back of her mind. As the clicks got loud, Bernadetta shook her head like she was being gradually dragged out of a dream. The sound traveled around her and stopped in front, bringing a stagnant air of suspense. 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” A voice whispered, a mellifluous, yet sensual serenade that made Bernadetta’s dick pry at her shirt before she could open her eyes. And when she did, rolls of an enticing pear-physique were already squishing against her, helping her release her meaty pillar. 

“Lady Rhea…”

Rhea gently lifted Berndetta’s shirt off, releasing a long, suppressed moan as the dick slapped her on the chest, casting a pungent stench as it marked the bouncy landing pad with a jet of precum. Rhea backed up and let the length bob towards the ground, watching the heavy, head-sized tip spit pasty globs onto the floor. 

Biting her bottom lip, Rhea went on to tug Bernadetta’s skirt down, spotting two glistening arcs swooping down from the ruffled edges as she knelt down. 

“Want me to keep going? I don’t want to do anything that makes you-”

“Hahhhh…” Bernadetta interrupted with a lamblike mewl as Rhea juggled the dangling fruit in her hands and shot a playful look up at the stiff girl, who clenched both fists and tensed her shoulders. She peered down and nearly fainted at the lewd scene of Rhea, who had a teasing glimmer in her normally tender eyes as she serviced the nuts while wiggling her blubbery shelf ass that was completely blanketing her legs and feet. At a loss for words, all Bernadetta could do was nod vigorously. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Rhea purred, compassionately massaging Bernadetta’s flexed calf. “You must feel so uncomfortable right now. You have to carry these things around all day?” 

She plucked the skirt down and gave Bernadetta room to carefully step out of it, placing a soothing hand on the rigid white pipe jutting between the girl’s legs as soon as its heavy swaying stopped. Bernadetta gaped up at the tall woman like a helpless fawn, hands politely fastened near her stomach.

“I know what will help you relax. But, first-”

Rhea removed the long robe covering her back and spun around, the sloshing weight of her obese derriere lurching like a battering ram, nearly bulldozing the phallic rival in its path. Smoothing the creases on her backside and pointing to a zipper near her slender neck, Rhea invited Bernadetta over.

“Would you mind giving me a hand?”

Berandetta felt like the world was playing some sort of dirty trick on her. 

_Fodlan’s fattest ass was waiting to be claimed, right there? How did she end up here?_

But, she realized that it was what she had fought for this whole time. She had won this ass. And the way Rhea bent over a bit and rolled her hips around in little provocative circles, like presenting a trophy, it seemed like she thought Bernadetta deserved to do with it whatever her mind desired. 

Bernadetta stepped forward, but didn’t have much room with her massive pole reaching ahead. So, she had to position herself a little to the right with her dick sliding past Rhea’s buttcheek, the silken planet giving its girthy neighbor a few loving bumps as a greeting. 

In an awkward position, Bernadetta brought a hand to the zipper, hesitating to undress Rhea. It seemed to be a new dress from before, and with this realization, she noticed tight it seemed on Rhea, squeezing her like a tube of bright green paint.

Despite how civil and plainly unerotic Bernadetta’s snail-like pace was, Rhea took no offense at her scrupling. In fact, she found it really endearing to witness Bernadetta fumble over something so elementary.

Watching Berndaetta become weak in the knees over her shape made Rhea excited to be able to give the inexperienced girl this kind of cathartic experience. There was no use in rushing her, either, because that thick wyvern-dick wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

“Take your time, dear,” Rhea breathed, her mature tone and slinging of more pet names making Bernadetta hornier and more decisive in the struggle to rip the dress clean off of that bulging stern. She pulled the zipper, which travelled with a faint buzzing, and watched as two sleek white flaps floated down to reveal Rhea’s back. 

It started with radiant pastel hair draped down her fair-skinned neck and shoulders, but as the dress lowered, the slender, elegant peak eventually swelled into a voluptuous base. After Bernadetta reached the end, the point where back sloped into ass, she continued where the zipper left off, the rising of her dick correlating with the sweeping of her hand along the elongated dip of Rhea’s rear. Bernadetta stopped at the apex of the now naked butt, settling her head adjacent to one of the cheeks.

Rhea tilted her head as she felt the girl exploring her body like a curious cat probing a new human.

“Does it look alright down there? Go ahead,” Rhea granted, hiding a snicker at the sight of Berndaetta’s mind being blown, “it’s all yours.”

Awestruck, Bernadetta had to stop to admire each monumental measurement, unsure of where to start feasting her eyes upon the pristine flesh. The first details that became obvious were plenty of tiny craters dotted all around both cheeks, many of them deposited low since gravity tried to drag Rhea’s ass downward, settling a hefty amount of poundage at the bottom of the miniature moons. Berndaetta imagined all of the buffets Rhea probably enjoyed, with calorie-packing food that piled dense, decadent layers of inflated fat onto her ass, making it look impossible to lift an inch. 

_But what she wouldn’t do to just spend a second of her life under them…_

Simply knowing that that might soon happen to her made her leak an anticipatory torrent of precum near Rhea’s feet.

There was no doubt, though, that the dense bubbles didn’t droop in a flabby fashion. The way they jutted out, it wasn’t hard to imagine that Rhea probably knocked furniture over all the time. Unlike most girls’ asses, it was beginning to look like this one could effortlessly take in the whole length of Bernadetta’s dick without complaining. 

In terms of width, Bernadetta was essentially a newly sprouted sapling at the foot of a broad mound. Two fat,juicy,white mounds to be exact. She could stretch both arms out and that still wouldn't be enough to reach across the thickness of the expansive, meaty billboards. 

Bernadetta could no longer abstain with the sensory overload of ass, so she promptly nuzzled her cheek lightly into the dimpled pillow.

 _Goddess, it even smelled ambrosial like the rest of her, like it was anointed by some perfumed oil._

No longer afraid of being judged, Bernadetta wrapped her arms as far as she could and gave a delicate squeeze. She felt as if she could doze off with Rhea’s benevolent croons pouring down on her like a warm honey, and a hand nursing her penis with loving squeezes that made her sense that Rhea would be there to watch over her forever.

For the second time that day, Bernadetta remembered why she adored Rhea. She felt at home with her. She didn’t need to be scared. Or nervous. There was never any reason to be.

Placing a hand on her heart, Rhea twinkled at the charming scene. Knowing that poor Bernadetta had never physically been this close to anyone before, Rhea indulged in the girl’s desires and waited in delighted silence. 

After several minutes of passionate ass reverence, Bernadetta stood up and watched as Rhea turned to show her the front-side treasures of her body, cleavage expanded above her chubby stomach and a dripping pussy hiding between her thick thighs. She knelt down in front her Bernadetta’s dick, but it was no genuflect. It was worship, but not the kind of worship that Rhea would normally be doing in the cathedral. 

Bernadetta excitedly spilled a fountain of precum as she watched Rhea’s butt wobble from her knees hitting the floor. Rhea raised her lips to the tip and surveyed down the tubular plane, going over each bumpy vein that pulsed with a robust intensity. Eventually, she met Berandetta’s eyes. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I-I’m ready.”

And with that, the archbishop leaned forward-

♡Chu~♡

And gave the pounding bellend an airy kiss, stamping a sexy pink insignia across the slit. On impact, her lips were entirely drenched with a gossamer glue, and this inflicted her with an intoxicating spell that sealed her love for Bernadetta’s towering womanhood. 

More poised than any other woman, Rhea didn’t flinch as a thick white mask inundated her face. After sweeping her silky hair behind her shoulders and combing off the highlights of shiny cum, she rested her arms on her legs in a ladylike manner and came back for another kiss, this time fastening her lips on the tip. 

As Rhea gradually opened her mouth and began to slide down the tip, Bernadetta started to run her hands down her shaft to get harder for the archbishop. 

To her surprise, Rhea made it past the head without a single cough or convulsion, her eyes peacefully resting shut with tears running down her cheeks. It appeared like a daily hobby for Rhea, despite her fragile mouth being stretched implausibly wide as her head moved to and fro with steady glides. As she gently moved back, her lips coasting along, she left a big ring of glossy saliva running down Bernadetta’s shaft. 

Bernadetta moaned as she could feel her dick bending past the back of Rhea’s throat and smoothly travelling down the tight duct like an oversized pipe cleaner. She became confident enough to begin propelling her hips forward, stuffing Rhea’s throat until she saw her back arch and eyelids tighten at around the halfway mark. 

Realizing that this was probably Rhea’s limit, Bernadetta reeled her dick back out of fear that she would hurt her lover. 

Rhea was indignant on getting full, though, as she resorted to grasping the shaft with both hands and continuing her back and forth deepthroat, letting more spit dribble from her mouth. 

Sensing Rhea’s tongue sliding along the bottom of her shaft like a warm sponge, and a few stray strands of green hair sprawled over blueish veins, Bernadetta locked her knees for the crashing rapids of cum that were about to be disgorged. 

“I’m cumming! It’s-hrnngghh-it’s gonna be a lot, Rhea- Oh!”

Just like an activated firehose, the shaft began to vibrate on Rhea’s lips, signaling for her to dig her knees into the floor. At once, the cum struck her stomach like a hot, stinging whip, quickly filling it up with loud bubbles and gurgles that could be heard all throughout the cathedral. Rhea emitted a choked moan as she grabbed a fold of stomach fat, feeling it distend into a tight, squishy balloon that made her reminiscent of a heavily pregnant mother-to-be. 

Bernadetta, red-faced and dizzy, drove her hips aggressively, each thrust aided by the slippery walls of Rhea’s throat squeezing another surge of her sloppy liquid cement into the voluptuous cum wastebin.

It slowed to a trickle with Rhea’s belly hanging over her knees, a stretch line curving down the middle making it look like she had just digested a month’s worth of meals in one minute.  
She crawled backwards and released herself from the skewer, wobbling unsteadily on all fours as the dense cum shifted her weight around. 

However, she managed to get back up with the same regal composure, wiping the residual stains off of her lips. However, she looked down with a dejected aura about her. 

“W-what’s wrong, Rhea? Did I hurt you?” Bernadetta asked.

“No, not at all. It’s only… I wish I could have made it farther for you, but my oral skills are lacking. I haven’t done any of this in a very long time. I’m much too old for this.”

“Wait, don’t say that, p-please! You were amazing! The way you moved... and, h-how did you not choke? Oh gosh, y-you looked so beautiful doing it-” 

The sight still on her mind, Berndaetta’s face puckered as her dick swung up, losing not a single inch from before. 

Alleviated by this, Rhea ambled up to Berndaetta, her hips grazing up against the spit-covered shaft. Once up close to the girl, resting a hand on her shoulder, she pressed her stomach in and let it hang over the sturdy hilt. 

“Bernadetta,” Rhea whispered, “you may think you aren’t the best with words, but you know how to make an ancient woman like me feel like she’s young again.”

“Um…” Bernadetta spluttered, shuffling her legs bashfully. “Actually, I think you could pass as a student!!”

“Oh!” Rhea held a hand to her face to hide her redness that came forth like an orchard of roses growing beneath her meadowy hair. Behind the cracks between her fingers, Berndetta could tell that she made Rhea radiate. 

Bernadetta didn’t have the faintest idea how she was suddenly able to make the mature woman swoon. On the inside, though, she was jumping for joy at having finally leveled up her charm.

“Anyhow...I apologize for putting a damper on things. I assure you that from here on out I won’t make things so courtly.” Rhea ended her sentence by tenderly guiding Bernadetta to lay on the ground, crouching down to fondle her nutsack. 

“As long as you’re ok, Rhea. That’s all I want.” Berndaetta, said wincing as her lower back was pierced by the coldness of the floor. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else you want?” Rhea smirked, turning to face her backside to Bernadetta and whipping a massive leg around her torso. She followed up by bending over and wagging her ass, sure to show Bernadetta the femcum leaking down her thighs. 

“I swear on my faith that I’ve never encountered a girl as sweet as you, Bernadetta. But, I’m not sure if you need to be worrying about me. If it starts to feel like I’m too heavy, let me know, ok? I hope you don’t mind that I’ve gained a few pounds...” 

Within an instant, the deep crack splitting the two ripe peaches plunged down, and Rhea roosted her wide load on the purple nest of hair. A quick spark of fight-or-flight sped Bernadetta’s heart to a double-time beat, but she was put to rest as her head was enclosed inside the vacuum of jiggling flesh, which spilled over her with a profound, yet pleasurable pressure. She palmed the fat globes, blindly groping as much cellulite-ridden fat as she could while popping her butt up in powerful lunges, her body restless from the sultry humidity that clogged her airways and escalated her adrenaline. Her dick was shaken like a can of soda water until it erupted, shooting ropes of cum skyward. 

Once it was seemingly done with its outburst, Rhea ran one hand up and down the shaft, coaxing a wet screen of precum to glaze the erect ivory pillar. As Rhea wiggled as her ass for Berndaetta, it started to look angry again, hammering a diatribe of vindictive throbs that sent a rattling from her hand all the way down her arm. 

“Oh dear...how do I...” Rhea placed the other hand on her cheek, her whole face burning up at the erotic palpitations that rocked her system. She couldn’t believe how quickly it had turned from a cooperative, tamed animal to a frothing, feral beast. She thought, too, that she briefly saw a faint flicker from the balls between Berndaetta’s squirming legs. All of this drew long moans from her as she grinded her ass harder on Bernadetta, almost tuning out as the girl suddenly clawed on her buttcheeks. Rhea quickly threw her weight to one side, hoisting a cheek to let Bernadetta frantically gulp some air.

“Ah! Are you okay, honey? I got carried away, didn’t I?”

“Nah...It felt...ama...zing. Fwoo...” 

“Are you sure? Your penis looks furious with me! I think…oh, I need it in me,” Rhea said, her tone flipping from anxious to downright depraved.

Rhea lumbered back up and stepped over the slightly-curved cock, having a miniature spasm as her pussy rubbed past the rock-hard tip, both sexual organs gifting each other with their secretions. Once over it, she stuck her bottom out and sandwiched the irritated shaft between both cheeks, managing to swaddle the whole girth in a handsome coat of healthy ass meat. She casually bounced on her toes, heaving both cheeks up and then sending them back down to crash into each other like two jiggling meteors, the collision producing thunderous claps. Each clap of her ass caused the pressure cramping Bernadetta’s balls to soar with an audible splashing sound swelling beneath her crotch. Berndaetta leaned up in anguish as it felt like someone was twisting her scrotum, blocking anything from flowing through her urethra. 

Rhea noticed the idle, dangling balls double in size and stretch their owners’ legs in a wide v-shape. Eager to test the abilities of her curves, Rhea clenched her buttcheeks to grip Berndaetta’s dick like a snug corset, hoping to milk it dry. All it really did for the semi-seated girl was give her another pang in her balls as she saw a new harvest of cellulite lumps burst forth on Rhea’s fat, milky pastures. She didn’t want Rhea to know she was aching, so she put on a brave face, having to view the mammoth assjob through squinted eyes. What she saw next was an amused Rhea guiding her new plaything towards her vagina, a lustful ember burning in her soft-hued eyes that Berndaetta had never seen before.

Her maternal mildness was still there, but it was overshadowed by a sauciness that came out in the carefree and admittedly slutty movements of her hips and butt. Truthfully, Bernadetta didn’t mind this side of her. In fact, this personality easily rubbed off onto her, as something salacious began to take root within her mind.

Looking at Rhea shake her haunches and rub her pussy, she felt a primal desire to mount the heavy pear belle, grab that regal hair of hers, split that elephantine dumptruck booty in half, and pump an ocean of cum inside her belly... 

_It sounded harsh, but it would be out of love, she would like to think!_

…

_Who was she kidding, it was out of her hunger to conquer that holy ass. There wasn’t a single person, religious or not, who didn’t want to plow Rhea’s cheeks. She couldn’t really blame herself._

For the time being, Bernadetta simply tried to relax and enjoy her dick’s tip being wedged between Rhea’s tight pussy lips. 

“Bernadetta-Ah! _F-fuck_ …” Rhea blurted, trying in vain to lower the volume of her foul-mouthed language. In reality, her supposedly strong moral code was beginning to seem more brittle with every orgasm.

“Listen, Bernadetta. Certainly mo-... er, the Goddess would approve of accepting plenty of new members into the Church. If you want to bless me with your children, you may.” Rhea said, swishing her hips to the sides and rubbing her gravid stomach. She continued her descent with pleasured cries helping her get through the intense morphing that her cavity had to endure to fit Bernadetta. 

Bernadetta was already thrusting, but luckily for Rhea, the girl wasn’t ravenous with force. She maneuvered in the perfect way for a cervical orgasm to rip through Rhea’s body, the archbishop still shivering as Bernadetta got ready to flood the walls of her canal with a quick spurt of cum. 

“Please, Bernadetta, fill me with your children!! I-I’ll bear every single one for you!” Rhea insisted, her previous offer turning into begging.

Bernadetta wasn’t planning on being a, uh… a father? 

But with the first ever time she had ever felt a pussy hug her dick, and the mental image of a heavily-pregnant Rhea with huge lactating nipples and even wider child-bearing hips after birthing her offspring, she desperately pierced deeper and let another blast fill Rhea.

Rhea’s knees buckled a bit as she attempted to slide out, but she finally unsheathed herself with streams of the clumpy sludge adorning her labia. Normally, someone finishing so early would be disappointing. However, it didn’t matter since Bernadetta had a seemingly unquenchable erection that wouldn’t go down no matter how Rhea tried to satisfy it.

After a few seconds of panting and a swish of her hair, Rhea took a return trip down to Bernadetta’s lofty landmark. She swiftly moved from one hole to the other, yet it took several seconds for the glans to snake past the panels of fat before locating her asshole. Much more confidently this time around, Rhea threw her hips down and effortlessly glided down the entire shaft. Her butt hit Bernadetta’ pelvis with a resounding boom, both asscheeks flattening on the girl like two king-sized mattresses. What Rhea’s genital tract biologically blocked, her rectum fully allowed, letting the pulsating shaft migrate right into her stomach and prod at the flesh below her wildly bouncing cleavage. Sustaining an arched back, Rhea swiveled around on Bernadetta’s body, her doughy buns overflowing up the girl’s scrawny abdomen as they sloshed with huge gyrations. 

The air was knocked out of Bernadetta as Rhea took the unexpected freefall, though her pelvis being assaulted by hundreds of pounds kept her alive and fully awake. After spending a few seconds smothering Bernadetta’s lap, Rhea repositioned herself to get on her knees and began popping her butt up and down the wet pole. As Berandetta stared at the jiggling sacks, she found the lower half of her body beginning to fidget impatiently. A pounding sensation emerged in her muscles, followed by their tightening as she yearned to expel this new power.

When Rhea finally sat down again, looking back to make sure she hadn’t knocked Bernadetta unconscious, she was greeted with the girl’s consternated face. Then, she noticed the little hips wriggling from underneath her ass. 

“Hold on, Lady Rhea. I can’t help it... hnnn…” Bernadetta groaned.

Rhea was ready to stand up, but a spike in the strength of Bernadetta’s resistance resulted in the archbishop being lifted up into the air, albeit barely so. Taken off guard, Rhea nearly lost balance on her thin seat as Berndaetta’s suddenly sturdy pelvis slowly conquered the weight of her ass. 

At this unprecedented strength, goosebumps spread down Rhea’s arms and back, and a hot rosiness bloomed at her cheeks.

She was flustered at the tides turning, her fat ass now at the liberty of an assertive force.

She was impressed that such a force existed, accomplishing what the strongest of men couldn’t dream of accomplishing.

But most of all, she was extremely aroused that such a force was possessed by this diminutive, shy girl. 

Feeling Bernadetta take ass up higher, Rhea remained in her sitting position and began to rub her clit. Hearing the girl unleash her might with a series of tough, little grunts, Rhea began to leak while she matched the sounds with her own thirsty moans. 

Forcefully pressing her back and elbows into the ground, Bernadetta continued to hoist her hips. Sweat rolled down her sides as she reached the highest point possible, yet she in no way felt spent of her energy. Rhea placed her feet on the ground, and as she released a little bit of pressure from her airborne seat, liberating the penile prisoner, Bernadetta’s hips were free to go berserk. 

Bernadetta went into a routine of shooting down and back up, her pelvis smacking Rhea’s squatting ass. As a result, jiggles spread all over Rhea’s body: First, up the thick blobs that received the brunt of the assault as Bernadetta’s blows split Rhea’s butt in half. Then, up her torso as the girl’s balls flew into the bottom of her cum-filled stomach. In orgasmic delirium, Rhea caught a glimpse of a flickering light that scattered from underneath her stomach everytime Bernadetta thrusted up.

Bernadetta noticed this as well, and slowed her drilling, though not before pounding Rhea one more time up the ass. Once Rhea was allowed to move again, she stumbled around to see the two bloated origins of light. She bent down and poked a finger at Bernadetta’s engorged sack, an archaic outline forming on the skin as she groped it harder. 

“Huh? A...crest? T-that can’t be right. Why would she…” Rhea gaped as Bernadetta rose from her resting position. All of the sudden, the girl had the assured posture of a warrior, abandoning her hunched back to stand tall. Her balls swung like a pendulum above the floor, and at this sight, Rhea knew the time was ticking down for her to let her soulmate take control. It was precisely what she had been waiting for. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy topping and watching Berndaettta get all fazed underneath her body. But, she knew there was only one way for the hung cutie to realize her belly-pumping, hole-wrecking potential: that was, she had to break out of her shell and discover her confidence. How the crest was involved, Rhea didn’t know. She had a fragment of an idea, though.

Rhea got on all fours and stuck her ass out for her well-endowed lover. 

“I’ve been all over you this whole time, but I never let you do the same to me. There’s a good reason I picked the cathedral, Bernadetta. Come, make me yours…”

Bernadetta meadered towards Rhea, shooting a few preemptive salvos of cum that beat her upon her wobbling cheeks.

This was what the past week had built up to.

Embarrassment. Confusion. Hatred.

Yet...

Companionship. Acceptance. Love.

These were the rungs of life that Bernadetta had scaled in such a short time. All her life, she would fall off of this ladder, and never get back up. Through some fortunate turn of events, the hand of destiny held her up, pushing her to go higher. It saw how she hid in her room all day, narrating her own story with thoughts that fueled negativity. So, it picked her up like the spiritless doll she once was, and propped her in front of the people who would become her best friends.

Annette.

Lysithea.

She would have to thank them for their help. It brought a smile to her face to think about the peculiarity of their meeting, the laughs they shared, the lessons they had taught each other. Their relationship might have started as a crude accident, but it had become much more than that.

And then, there was Rhea. 

There were times when it seemed impossible to approach Rhea without breaking down. Even as Bernadetta walked towards her, seeing her cherubic body presented in such an intimate way, there was still a part of her that couldn’t believe it was all real. 

She didn’t mind that there would always be one part of her personality that was shy and introverted. At her core, that was the kind of person she had grown to be. Whether she liked it or not, her past had molded her to be that way.

Her friends and Rhea taught her that there was nothing wrong with being a shy and introverted girl. And there was nothing wrong with having a body that was different from others.

All of this is how Bernadetta found herself gazing down upon Rhea’s submissive figure.

The final rung of the ladder was blurry, however. Bernadetta didn’t quite understand what it was or why it was she had to climb past it. Somewhere within her soul, the hand of destiny that gave her a start was whispering how to finish.  
With her dick curving up Rhea’s back, cushioned by her generous, pear-shaped padding, the haze obscuring the top of Bernadetta’s ladder began to clear. 

She had to end this journey with the consummation of their two bodies, which were fatefully designed for each other’s pleasure. 

Bernadetta relaxed a palm over Rhea’s rear to tell her that she was ready, and through curtains of light hair, Rhea gave her a contented stare that said the same. 

Bernadetta sunk one foot into the colossal ledge of buttflesh, boosting herself up the supple mountains. Once she was at the peak, able to see Rhea splaying her arms out and bowing her head down below, Bernadetta cocked her hips back. Her member slithered off and her balls sailed up, the crisp, incensed air blowing past her genitals as they went sky high. Bernadetta let the weight of immense sexual organs do the working, and so she fell forward, clutching onto Rhea’s scrunched love handles for support. Her dick began a downward trajectory, picking up enough speed until it was hurtling towards Rhea’s ass like a launched arrow. 

The head cleaved past the bubbly barriers first, but in an instant, the rest of the shaft had penetrated through with a wet squelch. Balls slapped upon quivering flesh, and ripples drifted across each fat cheeks in opposite directions, like two boulders were pitched into a lake of creamy, pale water. 

Rhea put a trembling hand over her mouth to suppress a euphoric scream, her anal sphincter opening for all of Bernadetta’s dick to cram its way inside. She felt it stabbing from within her navel, a phallic mold in her belly stretching to strike the floor. After every retreat, it would strike back harder to rearrange her guts into a new shape. Rhea felt the magnitude of jiggles on her ass grow stronger as Bernadetta slapped against them so hard that they became red and delightfully numb. 

Though it seemed like Bernadetta might get stuck in Rhea’s ass, with her entire pelvis swallowed up in the abyss of a crack, she managed to dig herself out using that newfound reserve of strength. With every hammering of her hips, she finally began to detect that the plug sealing her balls had been uncorked, which went hand in hand with the near blinding illumination coming from them. It was only a matter of time before Bernadetta felt the pressure in her crotch roam up her urethra in the form of a clumpy liquid.

With the glow came a sudden expansion, Rhea’s rectum squeezing harder on the growing cock’s base as it stretched to its limits. The glans expanded to the size of an exercise ball, yet still had the same impact as a bundle of bowling balls scooping her insides. It moved higher up Rhea’s stomach as the shaft bulked in length, 5 ft., then 6 ft., and threatened to continue as it continually bumped into Rhea’s cleavage wall. 

Before Rhea could worry about being fully spitroasted, a liquid belt flogged her abdomen, filling it with hot spunk until it began to look like a crashed hot air balloon. 

Low growls and gurgles cried out in tandem with Rhea’s electrified howls, a response to the lumpy substance adding a few extra hundred pounds to her figure in less than a minute. As she fattened out, she inevitably rose up and took Bernadetta with her. The creaking, fleshy blimp bounced as Bernadetta, latching onto Rhea like a tiny parasite, thrusted with a force that could easily tip both growing bodies over. 

Bernadetta clung on for dear life as her vision began to spin, but the fear of being lifted several stories into the air couldn’t overcome the addicting power that kept her lifting a pair of testicles that were now much bigger than her own body. Berandetta thought that as long as her hips stayed smacking against Rhea’s domes, she would never stop plowing the beautiful archbishop. Their jiggles, alongside Rhea’s pleasured wails, combined to act as an infinite cum generator for the shortstack futa. Bernadetta reapplied her balance on the fatty footholds, boldly ignoring the fact that she was approaching the cathedral ceiling at a rapid rate, and angled her hips down to further rut Rhea’s building belly. She tried to pull back, but foot after foot of her tree-sized cock came out with no end in sight. She had lost track of how big she had gotten, but with her glans swishing deep in Lake Rhea, she could only assume that it was even bigger than a Demonic Beast. With her face smashed against Rhea’s back, she dove her body down and heard the sound of her thick cum splattering from within Rhea.

She felt almighty with bundles of ass fat filling her hands, but she quickly dropped that attitude as she glanced around:

Down at the floor down below, where Rhea filled the entire aisle. 

At the pillars to the side, which were enveloped by white flesh. 

Up above, where, as it turns out, the ceiling was only a few feet overhead. 

Bernadetta was flung back into reality knowing what she had caused. 

“Lady Rhea?” Bernadetta called out, gingerly patting her butt. Her breath grew more ragged each second the archbishop stayed silent. 

“B...Bernadetta…” a quiet groan came from ahead.

“Oh thank goodness,” Bernadetta sighed, her heart starting to beat again as she leaned onto Rhea. Bernadetta’s genitals slowly shriveled back to their normal size, but her balls yearned to drop one more load. So, she took her dick out of the gaping hole and slowly grinded it along Rhea’s butt. 

“I have one more for you,” Bernadetta declared softly. 

Smushing those cheeks together with her hands, Bernadetta clenched her own butt and sprayed a bedspread of white liquid clay, a token of her love, all over Rhea’s back and into her hair. 

Drained of all her energy, Bernadetta collapsed, her dick flopping over the side of Rhea’s belly. 

She thought to herself, while panting heavily and resting her eyes, how immaculate it felt to finally get rid of the constant uncomfortable feeling in her balls. After such an intense session of lovemaking, both her and Rhea deserved some much needed rest. 

Suddenly, a loud creaking sound coming from the front of the cathedral interrupted her rest. She drowsily picked her head up, but was immediately roused as she saw Seteth walking in. His reaction, even from afar, was clear: His face was drained of all color, and he clapped a hand on his mouth as if he was about to vomit.

“No! Lady Rhea!” he shouted, sounding nauseous. He spotted Berndaetta lying on his superior’s back and pointed a threatening finger. “YOU! Do you realize what you have done?! You will be jailed for life for your sick deeds, you criminal! Do you hear me? I-”

Seteth turned around at the sound of oncoming spectators and rushed to the door. 

“Stand back! You must stay away, per the archbishop’s orders! There is nothing to see!” He yelled. He could be seen sternly motioning a few guards, all of whom looked equally sickened, if not slightly intrigued at the sexual miracle that Rhea’s stomach hadn’t burst. Seteth had a tortured look as he rubbed his temples and instructed one of the guards to go out. 

Minutes later, the guard came back in with a pegasus, which looked skittish to be led towards a belly that was emitting predatorial growls. The guard also handed Seteth what appeared to be a large towel. Seteth quickly hopped onto the animal and flew up next to Bernadetta, the fiery anger in his eyes scalding her as he came closer. She flung her hands up and tried to apologize, but all that came out of her mouth was a jumbled mess of gibberish until Seteth threw the towel at her.

“Put this on and cover that obscene thing!”

Bernadetta wrapped the fabric around her waist shamefully, although her half-erect penis stuck out like a long spike from beneath. Seteth snatched her by the arm and dragged her onto the pegasus, which made a frightened neigh as the weight of Bernadetta’s sack dragged it down. Maintaining an iron grip on her arm that was enough to make her wince, he forced her to sit to the side.

“I’m coming, Lady Rhea! This heathen-” 

Rhea had turned her head to see the situation unfold, eyebrows furrowing as something more than just the cum in her stomach bubbled inside of her. 

“How dare you call her that, Seteth! I command you to let go of her, right now!” Rhea barked like a protective guard dog. 

“But-”

“What did I tell you about not coming to the cathedral? You have clearly disobeyed me!”

“But, L-Lady Rhea! Look what this… look what she did to you! She turned you into a-” Seteth protested.

“She turned me into a _what_ , Seteth?” 

“...” 

“Right. You cannot dictate what I can or cannot do, Seteth. You cannot dictate who I can love.”

While it was awkward to be in the middle of this heated argument, Bernadetta clutched her chest at hearing the passionate tone underneath Rhea’s veil of anger. 

“Wha- you must be joking! Love?! What kind of spell did she place on you?”

“None whatsoever. For you to make that claim… I am profoundly disappointed in you, Seteth. Now, bring Bernadetta down, safely. We will resolve this later, you and I.”

“...I understand.” 

“You had better look down, too. There they come...”

Below, a swarm of students had pushed past the guards and were gathering near the lewd sight. Every male student popped a jealous boner, wishing they were lucky enough to be packing such heat as Bernadetta, and the females rubbed their clits, wishing they were lucky enough to be inflated to immobility by the giga dick futa.

Seteth gasped, and then muttered a series of muted curses as he flew back down. 

Berandetta took one last look at Rhea, catching a supportive smile that would be burned into her mind for life. 

As they touched ground, Seteth jumped off with Bernadetta in tow, melting her dignity with an unforgiving glare. He motioned to a guard while moving ahead to push students back, especially the females, who were collectively shoving the males aside and charging Bernadetta for a taste of that delicious dick.

“You! Keep an eye on her so she doesn’t violate any more of the female students.” He commanded while holding his arms out at the crowd.

Bernadetta shrunk down, trying to hide her blushing face from all of the attention directed towards her as she pitched a massive tent. It was no use, though, as every student would likely recognize her from this moment onward as that one girl with a hyper dick. 

Feeling the onset of a panic attack, Bernadetta was saved by a glimpse of two familiar heads of hair one bright orange, the other a pure white. 

She turned to see Annette and Lysithea with incredulous smiles as they slipped past the other students 

The guard watching Bernadetta didn’t seem at all concerned, and actually kept his distance from her. His only concern, likely, was coming to grips with the fact that Bernadetta was much more of a man than he was. 

“Bernadetta!” Lysithea shouted. “You-What did you… what did you do? Like, holy mother of all bellies! You’re telling me that all the way up there is Rhea?!” She got partially distracted as she gazed up the white tower with a drooling erection that peaked from her uniform shirt.

“Woooow. Bernadetta, I never knew you were able to do this!” Annette marveled, not at all trying to hide an erection of her own. “I thought you had already... ya know! I have so many questions for you, but those can wait. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you! We had no idea where you went when that mob of girls ran out of the sauna, and we were worried sick that they carried you away or something!”

“Well, we were worried, sure. But a few chicks were willing to stay around with us, so…” Lysithea clarified. Bernadetta spotted a hint of her glans, which was smeared with several multicolored kiss marks. 

“Lysithea! Of course we were worried! But, uh, she’s not entirely wrong.” Annette confessed, using one of her sleeves to wipe a pink kiss mark off her cheek.

“When we got out, we heard there was something weird goin’ on in the cathedral. And when we overheard Rhea’s name, we literally sprinted here. And, lo and behold, you actually freakin’ pumped the archbishop full! So, tell us, stud! What the heck happened?” Lysithea quizzed, lightly jabbing Bernadetta with her elbow. 

“Um, well, I’m sorry that I left you guys in the sauna. I realized, with all those girls surrounding me, that none of that was for me. I just had to get out of there right away. Then, I built up the courage to visit Rhea and she looked even more beautiful than ever...but, um, then we came here and I guess I did it, after all this time. I really didn’t mean to lie to you guys... it’s just that I was too much of a coward to approach her until today.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bernie!” Annette said, rubbing her on the back. “We know you were really stressed about all of this. And, to be honest, we really should’ve never made it into a game. All of us have different levels of comfort. We didn’t really do a great job respecting yours, huh? I’d hate to think that we pressured you into doing things that you didn’t want to do, Bernie.” 

“Yeah, and so what! It never mattered how long it took you! We’d support you no matter what you ended up doing. You know that, right? Though, I can’t say I’m not proud right now! Our girl was finally able to fight her fears! I feel like I hardly know the old Bernadetta any more!” Lysithea chuckled.

“You guys… y-you’re too sweet…” Bernadetta faltered.

“There’s the old Bernadetta! I was hoping she didn’t disappear!” Lysithea said, patting Bernadetta on the shoulder.

All of this affection from her friends caused a complicated sensation from within Bernadetta to come hurtling forth. 

“...I love you guys!” She spurted. “I wouldn’t have been able to accept myself for who I am without you. T-thank you so m-m…” Her voice cut off as she choked on her words, wetness rolling down her rosy cheeks.

“Aw, Bernie. You’re gonna make me cry. Oh gosh, it’s happening,” Annette said, her voice cracking as she fanned her damp eyes with both hands. 

“Gah, Annette, you big drama queen. What’s there to cry a... ab-bou...s-shit... stop looking at me like that, Bernie!” 

Suddenly, Lysithea lunged forward and wrapped her arms tight around Bernadetta.

Bernadetta didn’t expect her feisty friend to crack at all, but that didn’t stop her from putting an arm over her.

Rubbing her eyes incessantly, a sniffling Annette plodded into the group hug.

It felt like an eternity that they stayed conjoined in their embrace, but each girl’s tears dried with time. 

They slowly broke off from each other, and Lysithea looked down, awkwardly kicking her feet.

“This is a weird time for all of this stuff. I mean, damnit, look what you just got finished doing behind us.” She complained. Her quivering frown quickly turned upside down, even getting a few chuckles out as she wiped a hand across her reddened eyes. 

“C’mon, crying is healthy, Lysithea. You can’t just keep your emotions locked away all the time and become a big grouch. How you are, you could probably use a little more crying, if you ask me!” 

“Hah! If I can use a little more, then you could use a lot less, Ms. Softie,” Lysithea retorted, fighting a smile and losing easily.. 

Annette’s cheeks puffed up as she tried to conceal her grin, but she went into a fit of giggles as Lysithea playfully slapped her arm, causing all three to roar with uncontrollable laughter. 

The range of emotions was an odd detox for Bernadetta, who was doubled over, her stomach hurting from laughing so hard. 

When she looked back up, she saw Flayn, patiently waiting for attention.

“Oh, hi Flayn!”

“Hello, Bernadetta! And hello to you, too, Annette and Lysithea. I apologize for interrupting, but I had to see what all of the commotion was about! To think that it was Rhea who was at the center of your heart, Bernadetta. Even if I didn’t expect it, I can definitely understand why! She is a very attractive woman, after all! Inside and out!” 

“Yeah...I’m afraid I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you, Flayn. I hope you can understand that it was a bit embarrassing for me at the time. But you were a huge help. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

“You’re quite welcome, Bernadetta. I wish to not ask too much of you, but there might be one way you could repay me!”

“Yes, anything!”

“Please, would you let me join your club?”

All three futas looked at each other wide-eyed, mouths agape. 

“I’m sorry, Flayn. W-what is it that you mean to say?” Bernadetta stammered.

“If you aren’t accepting members, I understand! I simply thought it would be fun to meet with other girls who are just like me. In fact, I had no idea that there were other girls with my condition. After you left earlier, Bernadetta, I heard a group of girls speaking about some sort of ‘club’ with you three in it! Then, I began to remember overhearing my brother mention three students with unnaturally big genitals! Although he didn’t seem very pleased with you three.”

“Flayn…” Annette said, treading carefully with her words. “Your ‘condition’. It’s…?”

“I have- now pardon my language- a penis! Brother doesn’t let me interact with others too often, so it has been very easy to hide. Sadly, keeping it a secret became tiring, so I was delighted to believe that maybe I could share it with you three!”

“Wait, what? Where is it, then? Your penis? Not that it needs to be a certain size or anything, but...” Lysithea said.

“It doesn’t quite appear as large as yours’ at first. If I were to use less risque terms, I’d say you all have more of a bass, and me, a minnow! However, I’m able to reach a much larger size whenever I see something that excites me. Like, Lady Rhea, of course!” Flayn tilted her head up to take a long look at Rhea, her mouth falling open. After a few seconds, she lifted her skirt up a little and checked. 

As the three futas intently studied Flayn, they were greeted with a little knob peeping from the bottom of her skirt. Within seconds, Flayn abruptly tugged her skirt back down.

“On second thought, this is probably not the best location to be doing this. I can’t risk my brother knowing that I showed my secret to anyone.”

“Oh, uh, we understand! Honestly, I had no idea about this part of you.” Bernadetta said. “I’m not the leader or anything, but I think it would be great for you to join!”

“The more the merrier, I guess.” Lysithea added with a smirk, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah! We can all celebrate at our meeting next week! We’d love for you to be there, Flayn!” Annette said.

“Really? You’ll let me join? Oh, thank you so much! I wish I could stay, but I think it would be best for me to leave. I’ll see you all very soon.”

As Flayn departed into the crowd, Bernadetta noticed that the guards had managed to force most students out with the exception of a few slutty, tongue-lolled stragglers. 

“Well, we’d best be off too,” Lysithea suggested. “You must be ready to take a week-long nap after what happened today. As for me, I have a few dates later that I can’t miss!”

“That’s right, I have a date too!” Annette chirped. “Mercie and I are supposed to go out to eat later, and I gotta get to baking a few batches of muffins for her! See you next week, Bernie?”

“Sure, you two have fun! Oh, and Annette? I have a little bit of an embarrassing question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“You know that one spell you used to turn Manuela back to normal that one time?”

“Oh, haha! You’ll definitely need that! I can be back in a few to help you with that, ok?”

“You’re a lifesaver, Annette!”

After the pair left, Bernadetta went up to Rhea and leaned in, pressing an ear against her stomach. Inside, the serene sounds of an ocean echoed, relaxed waves of gargling cum tossed against the distended walls. 

She yearned to see Rhea’s face again. To be able to hug and kiss her and speak with her. 

_But what now? What does one do when they reach the top?_

Perhaps there was more to climb. Maybe being in a relationship would build a new ladder for her, one which she would gladly ascend. 

This was all new to her, but she wasn’t scared. She was ready to embrace her new life with the woman she loved.

\-----------------

Bernadetta tapped her foot on the ground in an erratic pattern. If she were to keep it at the same pace, she would likely create a new hole into her floor. 

Her foot froze in place as the sound of heavy footsteps approached outside her room. 

She sprang up from her bed and stumbled over to open the door. Standing in a humble pose, her hips and breasts ballooned out of sight, was Rhea.

Even though Bernadetta had seen her plenty of times already, her reaction never changed. 

Actually, it had become even more pronounced, since Rhea’s figure had filled out drastically with tons of virile cum added to her system. Most of it, as expected, was heaped onto her bottom half, which had fattened to the point of breaking everything she sat upon, with the exception of Bernadetta’s cock.

Rhea still had the same angelic face, the same majestic aura, and the same sweet personality, all of which could never change no matter how much weight she gained. 

“Good morning, Rhea! How are you feeling today?”

“I’m well, thank you! To tell you the truth, I’m feeling quite bloated. Hmm, that’s not such a bad thing at all, is it?” Rhea glowed, tilting her head. 

“Not at all,” Bernadetta said, showing her adoration for the woman. “Can you get in, or do you need a hand?”

“I don’t know if I need a hand, but I certainly _want one_ ,” Rhea hinted, demurely holding her hand out for Bernadetta to accept.

It had only been a few days since their first sexual contact inside the cathedral, but since then, Rhea had established a slew of new edicts. One of them, the most awkward for Bernadetta, was that a good amount of doors had to be manually widened in order to fit the measurements of the archbishop. Obviously, Rhea made sure to include Bernadetta’s room in this order. 

Still, as Bernadetta tried to pull Rhea in, the woman’s hips getting caught on the sides, it was clear that the construction didn’t factor in how wide the woman had become.

Sliding through, Rhea tripped onto Bernadetta, her jiggling bosom shoved into the smaller girl. Both faces met each other close, a small grin growing from Rhea’s panicked stare as she proceeded to sneak a quick peck on Bernadetta’s lips. 

Her legs trembling from the kiss, Bernadetta sat down on her bed and nervously gripped her skirt.

“I heard about all of the new rules..t-thank you. I-I feel a lot safer now…”

“Of course, honey. I don’t want a single girl to approach you and make you feel uncomfortable. And don’t worry. You and your friends will face no punishment or harassment. I had a long talk with Seteth, and he agreed to leave you three alone. He didn’t appear pleased, I must say. If he ever threatens you again, you come and tell me and I will be sure to take care of it. Students and teachers alike ought to treat you like they would treat anyone else. Besides,” Rhea said, backing up onto Bernadetta’s lap. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to treat you specially.” 

“But, Rhea, what about you? Everyone knows that you had sex with me. Doesn’t that concern you?”

“People can think of me however they choose. I won’t let anyone’s close mindedness get between our relationship. I’ll address it further when the time comes, but I would rather address something else first.”

Rhea planted her ass down, keeping a light pressure on Bernadetta as she swamped the girl’s cock with her bouncing cheeks. 

Bernadetta spread and kneaded Rhea’s butt, drawing in a sharp breath as the archbishop hunkered down with her full weight. The only thing that kept Bernadetta from being shattered underneath such a monolith force was her brawny cock, which pulsed doggedly as it did its best to hoist up as much fat as it could carry. 

“Hooaa… I’m so lucky…” Bernadetta wheezed. Rhea leaned back far, folds of fat scrunching above her butt, and propped a hand back on Bernadetta’s cheek. 

“What I _really_ need to address is what I'm to do with such a darling girl...” Rhea cooed as Bernadetta played with her stomach. She looked forward and saw that the dick she was straddling was varnishing the floor with a layer of cum. 

“R-rhea?” Bernadetta squeaked, cuddling the pudgy midsection. 

“What is it, hun?”

“C-can we just stay like this for awhile? I never get tired of cuddling with you.”

“Absolutely. For as long as you want, Bernadetta.”

After a while, as Bernadetta’s lap fell asleep, Rhea sat up without saying a word. She crawled into bed with Bernadetta, inserting the erect cock between her thighs and allowing her boobs to become pillows for the girl. 

With her eyelids growing heavy, Bernadetta hugged Rhea before drifting off into sleep.

At last, she was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is awkward.
> 
> Three whole months of being gone. I’m sorry, you guys. 
> 
> I know I said that this final chapter would be out quickly. What I failed to realize is how busy life would get for me. And, I’ll be honest, I became very unmotivated to write for a long time.
> 
> However, I knew I had to complete this story for you all. Looking back on it, I’m super satisfied with the final product. 
> 
> What I’ve learned is to not make such lofty promises, and to be more realistic in my goals. On top of my rather slow writing pace, I have important priorities outside of creating smut. This being said, my stories will probably come out at a more inconsistent pace. One might come out in a month, the next might come out in two months. 
> 
> I’ll continue, though, to put my best effort forth. Don’t worry, I still really enjoy doing this, too!
> 
> But why don’t we stop with the serious talk and get more into this finale!
> 
> It sure has been a fun journey writing this story. Having all of these characters interact and develop alongside each other. 
> 
> As my first attempt writing more plot-driven smut, this has been an amazing experience. I reread my first story on this site a while ago and, honestly, I ended up cringing at a lot of the ways I wrote things! I feel that my writing style has changed for the better, and I can attribute most of this to my desire to bring you guys better content! 
> 
> Bernadetta and her character growth was an absolute joy to write. There was something so fulfilling about taking a deeply insecure person and raising her confidence through these bizarre situations. Aside from the smut aspect, there had to be a lot of emotional moments to make this happen. I know not everyone may be into this kind of sappy tone for a smut story. But, as I was finishing up this chapter, I began to realize that I adore writing the kind of cute and sweet relationship that Bernadetta and Rhea had in this finale. 
> 
> About the hyper cumflation: I will probably never go much further than a lady filling up an entire cathedral. Although who knows, maybe someday I’ll attempt even bigger proportions if I’m feeling up for a fun challenge. I am also planning on taking a break from hyper dick stories as well. For a while, I’d like to focus on futas that are only at a _slightly_ unrealistic size.
> 
> I’m thinking about writing more original content as well! I’ve been drafting some characters and concepts that might evolve into stories later on! 
> 
> I will still continue to write fanfiction, for sure. That includes, hopefully, returning to the Futa Club, plus Flayn, and writing about their future exploits. 
> 
> Finally, I want to thank everyone who engages with my content! The positive support I get from you guys is what keeps me going!
> 
> For those of you who have decided to read to the end here, I have a surprise:
> 
> https://twitter.com/ExpandExp
> 
> I have a twitter account! In other words, it’s shameless plug time. 
> 
> I’ve already been using this account to interact with my favorite artists and futa smut writers (some of whom are on this site as well, so if you ever see me like or retweet their posts on Twitter, go ahead and give them a follow here!) 
> 
> I want to start using it more for chatting with others, story updates, and probably general nonsense about horny stuff and videogames! Hope to see some of you there! 
> 
> I don’t really have anything else to say, so see you next time!


End file.
